


Misplaced Mistakes (You’re the Best Kind)

by draronoliver



Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Alternate Universe, Completed, Friends to Lovers, Love at First Sight, M/M, Sleeping with flowers, The pug pin, Thomas is bad at feelings, newt is even more shy, newtmas - Freeform, thank you all for everything, thomas is shy, thomas thinks he is straight, “Thanks man”
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-08-07 19:18:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 53,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16414337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/draronoliver/pseuds/draronoliver
Summary: -When Thomas slips his number into a pretty girls jacket, he doesn’t expect it to actually belong to the boy standing next to her. Thomas has never been interested in men, so why is he excited that the jacket belonged to a handsome blonde?OR-“straight” Thomas accidentally gives his number to Newt instead of Teresa and is strangely happy he messed up.





	1. Perfect Places

Thomas ran out into the cold October air, clutching the light brown jacket to his side. Without thinking, he quickly slipped the small piece of paper with his number into one of the jackets pockets, crumpling it in the process. The strong breeze nipped at his nose and cheeks as he looked around desperately for the group that had just left the bar. He caught sight of them fairly quickly, already farther up the road. There were about five people in total, and Thomas could see the smaller girl that he was looking for amongst the group. They were all about to turn the corner, away from the bar. Thomas quickly shambled forwards, almost slipping on the freezing ground as he went.

“Hey!” He called out to the group, capturing their attention easily. They stopped, all the way down the block, turning towards him. He slowed down slightly as he approached them, suddenly feeling very embarrassed. He must look like a lunatic, running around in the freezing night air by himself and yelling for their attention.

As he stopped in front of them, Thomas finally saw the girl up close. She was fairly tall and had dark hair, dark eyes piercing and shining brightly. He had assumed her to be short, but realized that it was just the illusion cast off by her extremely tall friends. She was almost Thomas’s height up close.

“I think this belongs to one of you,” Thomas said, slightly wheezing from the workout over here, dropping his gaze from the girls and back down towards the jacket. He felt extremely embarrassed. Fuck Minho for making him do this. “It was left behind.”

There was a pause.

“Oh, that’s mine. Thanks, mate.”

The accent threw Thomas, even more so then the fact that a _boy_ had answered him and not the girl that he had expected. The voice came from his left, and he glanced up to see a tall blonde.

He had been wheezing from running over here, but it didn’t compare to the alarming rate that he seemed to have _stopped_ breathing at the sight of the boy in front of him. He was tall, probably about two or three inches taller than Thomas. The boy stared down at him with chocolate colored eyes that made Thomas’s hands shake as he clutched the jacket with both hands. His blonde hair was a bit messy, thrown all over his head from the wind. He had a sharper face, but just the right shape to make him have a boyish look to him. His cheeks were slightly tinted red, Thomas assuming from the cold. The smaller, plump lips of the boy happened to be red from the cold as well, but Thomas didn’t dare stare at them for too long.

The boy held out his hand for the jacket, causing Thomas to catch sight of long, lean fingers. Thomas shakily handed the jacket to the boy, suddenly wishing that the earth would open up and swallow him whole. Those chocolate colored eyes were locked onto his own, making Thomas’s mind spin. He prayed that the blonde couldn’t see him shaking like a scared chihuahua.

“Oh, um.” Thomas tried to remember how to speak as he let go of the jacket, the blonde pulling it to his own chest. Thomas caught sight of a small smile from him, and the imaginary gears in Thomas’s head completely stopped working. He wouldn’t be surprised if they could all see steam seeping from the brunettes ears. “Yeah. You’re welcome.”

“Damn, you must like jackets huh?” Another tall, burly man spoke up on the blondes right. Thomas looked up at him and was immediately startled by his eyebrows. He had lighter eyes that didn’t seem to fit his angry appearance at all. He was sporting a buzz cut and a frown on his face. Was his face always like that? Did Thomas upset him somehow?

“Shut up, Gally,” The blonde said, smacking the man in the chest with his jacket. He turned to Thomas and smiled apologetically. “Ignore him. He’s an asshole.”

“I’m just pointing out that he seems to really like jackets, enough to run out in the snow and-”

“Thanks again,” The blonde said, interrupting Gally with another whack of his jacket. His accent made Thomas’s knees shake. He nodded dumbly and completely forgot that the other people in the group had existed until they bid him a farewell. The blonde smiled at Thomas once more before turning and following his friends. As soon as they were about to round the corner, Thomas could have sworn that the blonde turned and looked back, but they were gone and out of sight before he could truly be sure.

 

-

“Dude, you’re about to get your ass kicked.”

Minho was laughing like a madman, completely abandoning the beer in front of him. Thomas had come back, cheeks pink and breathless, and retold everything that had just happened outside. His feet and hands were frozen from the cold, causing him to shiver slightly.

“Why would I get my ass kicked?”

Thomas was hurt, honestly very excited and nervous that he had given his number to the boy, but Minho was _laughing_. Thomas smacked his best friend from across the table, wincing at the pain that erupted in his frozen hand. Minho swatted the boys hand away, grinning from ear to ear.

“He was obviously the girls boyfriend! I mean come on, she was wearing his jacket! Looked awful on her anyway.”

Thomas’s blood ran colder than the weather outside. The hairs along his arms shot up, pressure rising in his chest at the words. He hadn’t even _considered_ that. The girl had looked absurd in the huge coat, the sole reason Thomas had noticed her in the first place. Panic began to fill him, all excitement vanishing instantly.

 _“Minho!”_ He smacked his friend again as the boy continued to laugh, clutching his sides and wiping at his eyes. “I didn’t even _want_ to give anyone my number! This is all your fault! You’re the one who forced me to!”

“You need to get over Brenda, dude. This was for your own good.”

Thomas abandoned Minho at the bar, heavy hearted and panic rising. He called an Uber and left his best friend unapologetically, ignoring his plees to share a ride. Even though they lived together, Thomas wanted to be alone for a moment.

As Thomas sat in the back of the Uber, pouting like a child, he couldn’t help but feel hurt. He hadn’t told Minho that he was instantly attracted to Jacket Boy, hadn’t told him that he was excited, so it wasn’t the laughing that had hurt his feelings. It was the fact that Minho was _right_. That was obviously his girlfriend. Jacket Boy would remember that his girlfriend had been wearing the jacket, and that the number in the right side pocket was meant to be for _her_.

Thomas had never had any type of feelings for the same sex, never giving it a second thought. He had been in many sports growing up, causing him to change in front of many muscular and well in shape men. Never once had he been awed by any of these men, never once been slightly attracted. He wasn’t against the idea of being with a man, he just never had a reason to _think_ about it. Those chocolate eyes that consumed his mind, though, surely gave him a lot to think about.

 

-

Thomas didn't get a text from the blonde until late Monday night, a whole three days after the incident itself. 

In the time that it took the boy to finally text, Thomas came to terms with what might happen. The boy may never even see the crumpled up piece of paper, and not text him at all. He also may see it and think nothing of it, not even bothering to do anything. Or, he might message Thomas and threaten him. Maybe a lot, maybe just a bit. Thomas hoped it was the first one.

Even though Minho had laughed at first, he became an amazing support system after finding out how worried Thomas had become. He assured Thomas that even if he would get threatening text messages, there was no way that the blonde could track Thomas down. If he got any messages, he could simply just block him.

He hadn't admitted to Minho that he was a bit crushed that the boy had a girlfriend. 

Thomas felt his phone buzz in his back pocket as he laughed at something his other roommate, Aris, was doing in front of their crappy little TV. He felt the second vibration when he took his bowl of popcorn from Minho. He only took out his phone halfway through Finding Nemo, when the bowl was half empty on his lap. As soon as he pulled out his phone, his heart sank. 

Now  _there_ it was. 

A message from an unknown number. 

Thomas quickly unlocked his phone and stared at the message in front of him, which had been sent thirty minutes ago.

**Unknown: hi**

_That’s it?_ Thomas stared at the phone in his hands, confusion settling in. This could _not_ be an angry boyfriend. Maybe an old friend that he forgot to save as a contact? He ran a hand through his messy hair and down his face, hating himself. How could he have gotten himself into this situation? He glanced at Aris sitting down near his feet, and then Minho on his right side. 

**Thomas: who is this?**

He didn’t exit the messages, falling back onto the pillows dramatically, popcorn and movie forgotten. The small typing bubble appeared quickly, causing him to bite the inside of his mouth in anticipation.

**Unknown: from friday? You brought me my coat. Just wanted to say thanks again.**

Confusion, _once again_ , settled within Thomas. Why was he being so nice? Wasn’t he upset at him? Thomas took a moment to think, which he rarely did. Toxic, as always.

**Thomas: of course.**

Before he pressed send, the handsome face of the boy he was texting seemed to appear before his eyes. Minho's words swam through his mind. The boy from Friday night couldn’t track him, couldn’t really do anything at this point. He hadn’t burst through the bar doors that night to strangle him and couldn’t get to him now. He had honestly been thinking about the boy all weekend. Thomas might as well be a bit stupid. He decided to add more to the message.

**Thomas: of course. I’m Thomas.**

_Fuck!_ No going back now. How bold of him. The best of decisions, he had. Truly. How has he even made it this far in life -

**Unknown: hi Thomas. I’m Newt.**

**Unknown: worst nickname I know.**

Newt? He laughed a bit to himself. What a name. It was strangely...cute. For an amphibian of course.

**Thomas: not the worst. I was calling you Jacket Boy so newt is much better.**

He felt like slamming his head into the bowl of popcorn. _Jacket Boy?_ Come on, who was in charge of approving texts before he sent them? He noticed that Newt hadn’t exited out of the conversation either, the bubble once again popping up immediately.

**Newt: I like Jacket Boy better. I was calling you Coat Thief, though**

Thomas let out an air laugh through his nose. He quickly typed a response.

**Thomas: I would never steal your coat. unless I had forgot mine of course**

Smooth, Thomas. Smooth.

**Newt: I would have lent it to you. Just ask next time**

_NEXT TIME?_ Thomas bit his lips to keep from grinning. He felt a warm feeling in his chest and took a deep breath. Why was he freaking out? He didn’t even know if he was gay. He didn’t even know if _Newt_ was gay. He didn’t even know what was going on right now. More than usual, mind you. He tried to fight the grin taking over his face.

**Thomas: ill think about it.**

There was a pause. Thomas realized that the texting would now end. What else could be said? He was thanked, talked a bit, and now he basically ended the conversation right there. He was an _idiot_ -

**Newt: I’ll keep you to that. how’s your day going?**

Thomas was so thankful for the reply that he actually put his phone down, closed his eyes, and hung his head in a silent prayer. What he did so right in life to deserve this he did not know. He quickly sat up and took a photo of the TV playing Finding Nemo.

**Thomas: [1 Image Attached] having the best monday ever. what about you?**

Thomas looked up at the screen, just then realizing that the movie had almost ended. He had taken so much time worrying and wondering what will happen that he missed the entire movie.

What a waste.

**Newt: [1 Image Attached] finding dory is better**

The picture that Newt sent back had Thomas doing another prayer. Newt had turned the camera to take a partial selfie with a group of people huddling on couches and the floor, all facing the TV screen. Sure enough, Finding Dory was playing. Thomas was shocked at how good Newt looked, even though he could only see half of him. He thought that, was hoping that, he had been hyping up the memory of the boy. But no, here was was, looking better than Friday night. He had on a huge gray sweatshirt and was sporting messy hair again. He made Thomas have to even out his breathing and do one more prayer for the hell of it.

**Thomas: stalker. how did you know?**

**Newt: how do I know you’re not the stalker?**

Thomas had a good laugh at that one.

**Thomas: you know it’s rude to text during a movie**

**Newt: I’m the only single one here. everyone is cuddling and being gross. rather be texting you.**

Thomas swooned, closing his eyes again and taking a huge breath. That was flirty, right? Thomas, it seemed, was taking too long to answer. His phone buzzed with another incoming message.

**Newt: how old are you Thomas? Do you go to school around here?**

**Thomas: 21. I go to the community college here. Wbu?**

**Newt: I just moved back here, I was with my family for a while. haven’t gotten back to classes just yet. I’m 23.**

Thomas was really enjoying the quick back and forth, immensely excited. He decided to text back something stupid, because what else is new.

**Thomas: 23? such a lame age. Why not be 24?**

**Newt: I guess I’ll have to wish for it on my next birthday**

What a _smart ass._

**Thomas: so why would you go watch a movie with them if you’re single? cute girl?**

Thomas groaned this time with the realization that he had _actually sent that._ How stupid.

**Newt: [1 Image Attached] how did you guess?**

It was the worst picture of Dory that Thomas had ever seen, Newt snapping the picture of the TV at the perfect time.

**Thomas: I didn’t know you were into fish.**

**Newt: dont expose me**

**Newt: I’m going home now. Goodnight Thomas.**

Thomas took a moment before hastily saying a goodnight as well. He put his phone gently down on the couch, face down, and looked up. He jumped in shock, spilling his popcorn all over Aris.

He had completely forgotten Minho and Aris were there. Minho was staring at him, looking dumbfounded. His eyes were wide and he was leaning forward as if Thomas had been speaking to him. Aris groaned at all of the popcorn that had fallen on him, brushing pieces off. Thomas felt his cheeks heat up.

"What the fuck was that?"

"Who was that?” 

Thomas ignored his friends, looking away and pretending to pick up pieces of popcorn. As soon as he looked away from his friends, Minho was running away.

Thomas didn’t understand what had happened until it was too late. He glanced down at Aris, who had popcorn still littered in his light brown hair. He was smirking up at him. Thomas glanced down at his phone, which was...gone. 

_Fuck!_

_"Minho!"_ Thomas yelled, at the exact same moment he heard the bathroom door slam and lock. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just a simple, silly and carefree story that shouldn’t be taken too seriously. Just a break from all the sadness that these two boys don’t deserve.   
> I hope you enjoyed if you took the time to read the whole thing. I know there are many mistakes, but I hope it was alright.   
> I’ll try to update as fast as I can.   
> Thank you thank you thank you thank you!  
> Amy.


	2. The Pug Pin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The two meet up again, and Thomas can't seem to handle himself.
> 
> I listened to What You Know by the Two Door Cinema Club while writing most of this chapter, if you would like a cute song to listen to while reading.

“That’s an invasion of privacy, you know!” Thomas said loudly, hitting his fist against the bathroom door. Aris was standing next to him, watching him struggle with the door, but not aiding him in any way. Minho scoffed on the other side.  
  
“You know I would never actually go through your phone. I’m a great person. This is just a reminder that I _could_ go through your phone.”  
  
“So a threat?!” Thomas laughed, giving up against the door. He truly didn’t mind Minho looking through his phone, besides him being a little shy over the embarrassing texts he had sent. He knew Minho was playing around, and he knew that he had nothing to hide. “Minho come on, just give me my phone.”  
  
“I don’t have your phone.”  
  
“How old are you?!” Thomas heaved a sigh, unable to keep a smile off of his face as he ran his hands through his hair. He pressed his back against the door. “Minho.”  
  
“Thomas.”  
  
“You’re really not going to help me?” Thomas looked up at Aris, who just put his hands up in the air. His light eyes were amused, a small smile on his lips.  
  
“Hey, I’m just as curious as him.”  
  
“Thomas, just tell us who it was. I haven’t seen you hung up on anyone before, _literally_ no one. And that _wasn’t_ a friendship smile.”  
  
“That was a friendship smile!” Thomas argued, switching places to lean against the opposite wall from the restroom. Their hallway was extremely small, so with Aris and himself it felt extremely crowded in here. Even if Aris was a bit smaller than him.  
  
“Yeah? Yeah, I bet you are that happy when _we_ text. Who is she?”  
  
“Minho, I’m not even sure that it’s anything. As soon as I know if it’s something, I’ll tell you. I swear.”  
  
“Just tell us one thing.”  
  
“No.”  
  
“ _Just one!"_

Thomas laughed again, running his hands through his hair once more. He wanted to talk about it, he truly did, but he didn’t want to ruin anything. He had a habit of getting jinxed when he spoke things aloud.

  
“Fine. What do you want to know?”  
  
“Is she hot?”  
  
“He is. Yeah.”  
  
There was a pause. Thomas only realized what he had said a few moments later as the silence stretched on. He glanced over at Aris who had his eyebrows raised, almost disappearing into his sandy colored hair, staring at Thomas in surprise. There was a small click and the bathroom door opened just a tiny bit, only enough for his best friend to poke his head out. His face looked surprised as well, and Thomas wanted to hide away from them both.  
  
Neither were homophobic at all, he made sure that all of his friends were decent people. But their roommate being gay, or bisexual, was a whole other thing. He never had hinted that he was anything but straight, never had any reason for them to think otherwise. He had known both boys for years, and never once had they thought anything differently. Here Thomas was, though, saying ‘he’ instead of ‘she’.  
  
“Was it the guy from Friday?” Minho asked, still looking surprised. Thomas shrugged his shoulders, a bit embarrassed at how he cared what his friends thought. He shouldn’t care. He should just man up to his man crush. Minho opened the door wider and Thomas was shocked to see a grin lighting up his face. “No way?!”  
  
Minho walked out and Thomas held out his hand for his phone. The phone was slapped into his palm, but not by Minho. Aris smirked at Thomas as he glared at his traitor of a roommate, quickly pocketing the stolen good.  
  
“So he’s hot? When can we meet him?”  
  
“Yeah, but I thought he was with that girl?” Aris asked, up to date with Friday’s incident. Thomas was insanely surprised at the nonchalant conversation, as if he had come out years ago. Neither boy even seemed to bat an eye at all at what he had just confessed. Love swarmed into his chest and almost made him tear up a bit before he answered. He knew how bad it could have been, but here they were, completely and fully understanding. Not just understanding, but _happy_ for him.  
  
“I don’t know if he is gay alright? I only know that he is single and he’s...funny. And handsome. And I talked to him for the first time today. So I’ll tell you if anything else happens okay? I don’t want to jinx anything.”  
  
Minho slapped Thomas on the shoulder, still grinning.  
  
“Let him know that if he hurts you, I’m pretty ripped. Send him a picture. He’ll be sorry.”  
  
Aris laughed loudly, clapping Minho on the shoulder. Thomas smacked his best friends hand away, rolling his eyes and blushing slightly.

  
  
-

  
The next time Thomas received a text from Newt was two days after, on that Wednesday. Thomas had been guiltily reaching for a box of cookies at the grocery store when he felt his phone vibrate in his back pocket. He had been quick to check every text, hoping it was the blonde, so he dropped everything he was doing. He was too much of a coward to text first, hoping Newt would instead. When he pulled out his phone and saw that it _was_ Newt, the cookies became immediately forgotten. Everything became immediately forgotten, to be quite honest.  
  
Newt had sent a picture without any words attached. It was a picture of a dog with goggles on, sitting on the back of a bike. How Newt had gotten the picture was beyond Thomas, but he _loved_ it.  
  
**Thomas: HOW???** **  
**  
**Newt: I thought you’d like it. Passed by him on the freeway** **  
**  
The text sent Thomas into a smiling fit, almost running over a little girl with his shopping cart. He glared at her as she ran away from the refrigerated section.  
  
**Thomas: how did you know I love dogs? told you that you’re the stalker** **  
** **  
** **Newt: the pin on your jacket** **  
**  
Thomas was floored. He was expecting Newt to say something like “everyone likes dogs”. It took him a moment to realize what Newt was even talking about. He even momentarily forgot  that he had a dog pin on his jacket, it had been there for so long. It was a little pug, near the collar of the jacket he was wearing on the Friday night that he met Newt.  
  
Since he had stopped in the middle of the aisle, he quickly glanced around to make sure that he wasn’t in anyone’s way before he typed out a response. He sent a photo of the shopping cart which included bread, eggs, and shampoo. Sadly no cookies.  
  
**Thomas: [1 Image Attached] you have an amazing memory** **  
** **  
** **Newt: not usually.** **  
** **Newt: I love shampoo eggs** **  
** **Newt: how do your feet look so cute?** **  
**  
Thomas quickly scrolled up in their messages to see if Newt was fucking with him about his feet. His black and white vans were peeking out in the picture after all. They did indeed look very small.  
  
**Thomas: you better not have a foot fetish** **  
** **  
** **Newt: I would rather die** **  
** **  
** Without thinking it through, Thomas took a screenshot of his Snapchat pin and sent it to Newt over text. The boy didn’t respond, but Thomas received a friend request straight away. He couldn’t help the blush that flooded his cheeks and the back of his neck, suddenly realizing how stupid of an idea this was. He usually posted awful selfies and weird content, and now he had to become a sophisticated person? What if Newt was just being friendly and only added him because he was being a good guy? What if he didn’t even want to look at Thomas more than-  
  
An incoming typing notification appeared on top of Thomas’s screen. He quickly clicked on it as soon as Newt sent the message.  
**  
** **nisaacs: damn you’re really cute** **  
**  
Wait why would he....  
  
_Fuck!_  
  
Thomas quickly went to his story and, sure enough, there was a video of him about 10 minutes ago at the market, an awful angle and an awful filter. He was lip syncing to the song playing over the loudspeakers, looking extremely ugly. What else was new?  
  
“Excuse me.”  
  
Thomas jumped about two feet in the air, whirling around to see an older woman in a wheelchair trying to get past him. He mentally cursed himself as he apologized, gave a smile, and moved his basket over towards the other side of the aisle. He had forgotten he was in the grocery store all together. What was this man doing to him?  
  
**thomasgreene13: let me shop!** **  
**  
**nisaacs sent a video!**  
  
He opened it cautiously, not wanting to combust in public. It was a video of Newt, the same filter that Thomas had used, but a much better angle. He was with one of his girl friends, taking a video of the two of them. They were both lip syncing to a song, obviously poking fun at Thomas. The video ended, Newt’s face coming up very close to the screen and he flashed a heart stopping grin before the screen went blank.  
  
Thomas’s heart did a confusing twist. Newt had said that he was single but maybe he was talking to someone. What if Newt really was straight? What if he was just being nice and friendly to Thomas? How are gay people supposed to know if someone is flirting with them?! How are gay people supposed to know if another man is trying to be a friend or a _boyfriend?_ Thomas started to sweat despite having been in the exact same spot for the past ten minutes.  
  
Thomas, when he was feeling a bit hurt, did the worst and most irrational things. He opened up the camera and took a photo of his small looking feet again. He wrote across the picture:  
  
**thomasgreene13: girlfriend?**  
  
The photo was opened as quickly as he had sent it, which meant that Newt had been waiting for a response. Thomas quickly locked his phone and pushed his cart around the store for the next ten minutes, quickly and grumpily grabbing the rest of the stuff that he needed. His impatient side was screaming at him to check his phone, but he was trying to hold out as long as possible. He didn’t want to be hurt by Newt’s answer.  
  
That proved difficult as he found himself sprinting to his car, bags hung all around his arms like heavy bracelets. He quickly unlocked his car, threw the groceries in the back seats without care, and clambered into the drivers side of his old and beat up Honda. He opened his phone finally, seeing a few notifications from Newt on Snapchat. He hesitantly opened them, not wanting to be hurt by the response.  
  
**nisaacs sent a video!**  
  
Thomas turned up his volume all of the way before he clicked on the purple notification. The video popped up, only showing the girl as Newt recorded her.  
  
“Thomas wants to know if you’re my girlfriend,” Newt said, that accent of his surprising Thomas once more. How could he have almost forgotten about the _accent?_ The way that Newt had said his name, though, actually left him breathless. He wanted the blonde to say it a million times more and sing it a few times if Thomas wished.  
  
The blonde girl actually laughed at that, holding her sides until she was practically crying. Thomas couldn’t help but grudgingly notice that she was beautiful. The video ended.  
  
Okay...well that gave _absolutely_ no clarity. Thomas was annoyed as he opened the other photo that Newt had sent. It was a selfie of him with the bad filter that Thomas had used once more. Across the photo, was one word: Single.  
  
Thomas’s heart fluttered a bit as he opened the last notification from Newt. It was just a selfie of the boy looking unfairly cute in a different but equally as bad filter. His short blonde hair looked like a halo in the sun and he had on the biggest and silliest smile that made Thomas’s heart hurt. He took a screenshot of it before he could even register what he had been doing.

Thomas dropped his head onto his steering wheel, groaning and hating himself. Of course people just _had_ to get notifications when you do this. He truly was a whole new level of stupid.  
  
Newt still hadn’t clarified if he was gay, and it made Thomas want to reach inside the phone and shake him until he told him a straight answer. Although he hoped the answer wasn’t straight.  
  
  
-

  
  
The next day, Newt only sent him one snapchat in the afternoon. It was a picture of the inside of a phone store, with the caption: My phone broke :(  Thomas hadn't responded to it, not knowing what to say. He wished he had, though, because he didn’t hear from Newt for the rest of that day.  
  
  
-

  
Thomas was huddled in a huge coat the next day as he walked through Universal Studios with his good friend, Harriet. When Minho had seen Thomas in a bad mood all yesterday because he didn’t get another message from Newt, he spilled everything to Harriet. Being the good friend that she was, and the mom of their little friend group, she suggested that they go to the theme park to get Thomas’s mind off things. Thomas had no idea that Harriet knew of the situation.  
  
Harriet was a gorgeous, tall, dark skinned girl. She had people staring at her constantly, so much that it made Thomas slightly uncomfortable. As they walked around, he constantly felt as if he was being stared at, although it wasn’t him at all.  
  
It was cold. So cold that Thomas thought it was a stupid idea to be here. He tried to smile and be as happy as he could be, but he was really losing his patience. He loved the cold, but mostly enjoyed it under the covers watching movies.  
  
He opened up Snapchat and took a picture of the Harry Potter village, posting it to his story. Before he put his phone back in his pocket, though, he got a notification on Snapchat.  
  
**nisaacs sent a photo!**  
  
Thomas opened it, halting in his tracks. The cold air surrounding him seemed to run warm. Harriet had to turn back towards him, as she hadn’t realized he had stopped so suddenly. People huffed as they had to push around Thomas, not being polite at all. Although it wasn’t polite to stop so suddenly in a crowd, either.    
  
It was a photo of the Simpsons ride at Universal Studios with the caption: no way.  
  
Thomas’s heart jumped to his throat. Harriet laughed at his expression, which probably looked shocked and excited. Thomas also looked a bit of nervous, the feeling making him want to pass out.  
  
“Is it that boy?”  
  
Thomas looked up at Harriet, who looked guilty but also extremely excited. He narrowed his eyes at her suspiciously, unaware of how she knew about him. Thomas hadn’t told her anything. She shrugged guiltily, but moved closer to Thomas anyway, looking down at his phone with him.  
  
“He’s here, apparently.”  
  
“Really?” She asked, looking at him with pure excitement. Her face was a bit red from the cold, and he assumed it hurt to smile that much. She was smiling as if it was her who had gotten a message instead of himself. “Let’s go see him!”  
  
“No way!” Thomas scoffed, looking back down at his phone. “I’ve only seen him in person for about five seconds.”  
  
“All the better,” Harriet said, watching Thomas type Newt a response. “You two need to see each other again.”

Thomas ignored her as he typed out a response. Someone bumped into Thomas roughly, obviously not seeing him standing in the middle of foot traffic. Thomas ignored him, but Harriet grabbed his arm and pulled him to the side of all the traffic. It would be too weird for them to meet up so soon after meeting...wouldn’t it?  
  
**thomasgreene13: great minds think alike?**  
  
“I’m a coward,” Thomas said, both of them still huddled together in the cold and waiting for Newt’s response. He was frowning like a child. He was honestly disappointed in himself. “I’m too scared to see him again.”  
  
**nisaacs: would you like to meet up?**

Thomas’s breath caught in his throat, excitement filling him instantly. Harriet started squealing as she grabbed onto Thomas’s arm in a strong grip. Thomas’s face flushed, his head lowering a bit in embarrassment.

Newt wanted to see him? 

  
Thomas had absolutely no idea that it wasn’t Newt who had sent the message. He had no idea that Newt was scolding his sister at this exact moment, demanding to have his phone back. He had no idea that Newt was panicking, even more nervous than _he_ was in this moment.  
  
The Simpsons ride was ridiculously close to the Harry Potter area, and it made Thomas incredibly nervous. His insides twisted and the harsh cold outside seemed to have no effect on him.  
  
He was about to see Newt again?  
  
**nisaacs: I’ve been wanting to try the hot butterbeer, so maybe over there?** **  
**  
Harriet started swatting Thomas in excitement at that point, and Thomas’s face was as red as could be. Butterflies were dancing in his stomach and he was so nervous and excited that he wanted to go throw up. He wanted to tell Harriet to calm down, that it wasn’t that big of a deal, but he couldn’t seem to form the words.  
  
He had no idea that Newt still didn’t have his phone back, and he felt as if he wanted to throw up as well, but from being terrified at what Sonya was typing. He was currently chasing her around all of the people near the Simpsons, fear almost choking him and leaving him breathless.  
  
**thomasgreene13: I can get a table at the restaurant here? I’m wearing a huge blue jacket.** **  
** **  
** **nisaacs: be there soon :)** **  
**  
Thomas grabbed Harriet by the arm and practically sprinted towards the restaurant, dragging her quickly along.

  
-

  
Ten minutes later, Thomas was freaking out. His legs were bouncing around everywhere as they sat at the table, Harriet getting a kick out of his nervousness. In all the years that she had known him, she had never seen him like this. He had only been in one relationship, and Harriet had witnessed that from beginning to end. It was nothing like this.  
  
Thomas had insisted on buying a hot cup of butterbeer for everyone, even treating Harriet. He didn’t know how many people Newt was with, so he bought two cups for him. He hoped that Newt wasn’t alone and he looked like an idiot, buying way too many cups.  
  
He had no idea that Newt and Sonya were fighting outside, Sonya trying to drag him inside. He was refusing, terror on his face. He even grabbed onto the sign of Sirius Black outside, refusing to let go.  
  
Thomas checked Snapchat, but had no notification. Harriet noticed his fidgeting and couldn’t help but grin at him. He smiled weakly back, looking almost pained. She noticed two people walk into the restaurant behind Thomas, all the way near the entrance. Her eyes cast over Thomas’s head, trying to see if it was them. She noticed a handsome, tall blonde and a shorter girl. She saw the boy wringing his hands, appearing to be terrified and quickly looking around. She grinned wider. That _had_ to be him.  
  
“Thomas, what does he look like? So I can warn you when he’s coming?”  
  
“Tall and blonde. Handsome as all hell. Wait, no shit. Ignore that. He’s tall and blonde and yes.”  
  
“And yes?” Harriet teased him. The tall blonde finally saw the two sitting in the back of the restaurant. Harriet tried to contain her giggle as the blondes face dropped in fear. He tried to turn away but the girl next to him grabbed him and started pulling him towards the back of the restaurant. She was physically pulling him towards them, although it looked absolutely ridiculous with their height difference. The girl barely made it to his shoulders.    
  
It was hands down the cutest thing Harriet had ever seen.  
  
The girl that was doing the pulling caught Harriet’s eye and grinned at her. Harriet gave one back, then glanced over at Thomas. He was shaking his legs so much that the table was swaying a bit, the cups almost overflowing. He hadn’t seen her smile at the two blondes approaching.  
  
What seemed like years later, they reached the table. Thomas still hadn’t noticed them, bent over the table, staring at the blank screen of his phone. He was practically pouting as his legs continued their jumping, and Newt didn’t take his eyes off of him. Harriet could see the tall boys hands shaking slightly. Then, the smaller blonde let go of his jacket and jabbed her elbow into his side.  
  
“Hi,” Newt said, his voice cracking at the single word, making Thomas jump. Thomas swiveled in his chair so fast he was sure he would get whiplash. Newt stood before him, an actual angel on earth. He stood so quickly that the chair that he had been occupying tipped over, almost slamming into Newt. Thomas blurted out a string of apologies, knowing full well that this was the most humiliating thing he had ever done. Newt caught it a split second before it slammed into him. Newt placed it back on the ground, and finally met Thomas’s gaze.  
  
Both boys grinned, breathless and excited. They were positively beaming and if it wasn’t so cute it would have been embarrassing. Thomas was sure that the whole world had stopped, or at least turned on its damn axis.  
  
Newt was so much more handsome than he remembered. He was better than in his memory, and in the snapchats that he had sent. His short hair was pushed to the side of his head, extremely soft looking. His face was slightly pink again, despite the huge tan coat he had on. There was a fluffy white lining on the collar, making the inside of the jacket much warmer. He was sporting a black hoodie on under that, which made him look absolutely huggable and adorable at the same time as really, _really_ hot. He had on skinny black jeans that hugged his legs that Thomas swore he could stare at all day long.  
  
“Hi,” Thomas said stupidly, feeling as if his heart was in his throat. He could hear it in his ears. What was happening to him? He saw the boys lips tilt upwards in a soft smile.  
  
“I’m Sonya,” The smaller blonde next to him said. He had completely forgotten that Newt walked up to them with someone. He had to grudgingly tear his eyes away from the beautiful boy in front of him in order to look at her. Thomas would have been insecure and doubting of who she was if she hadn’t spoken. The accent was the exact same as Newt’s, and she resembled him quite a bit. She was undeniably beautiful. It was the girl from his snapchat. “I’m his sister.”  
  
“Thomas,” Thomas said, holding out a hand for the shorter girl to shake. She grabbed on and shook his hand, a smile on her soft face, but her grip was firm. He could feel Newt staring at him, making him beyond nervous and jittery.  
  
“I’m Harriet,” Harriet said across the table from them. Sonya turned to shake her hand as well. Thomas didn’t see the hesitant look on Newt’s face as he caught sight of the beautiful girl. He didn’t notice how guarded and doubting he became with the knowledge of her presence. Harriet noticed, though.  
  
“I’ve been Thomas’s friend forever,” Harriet said, looking directly at Newt. No one noticed the emphasis on friend except Newt. He visibly relaxed, his grin returning as he shook Harriets hand.  
  
“Newt. Nice to meet you.”  
  
“Is that for me?” Sonya asked, breaking the introductions. She was gesturing towards one of the hot drinks that were sitting on the table.  Thomas nodded, almost resembling a puppy in his excited state.  
  
“Yes, yes of course! I got one for both of you.”  
  
They all sat down, almost simultaneously. Harriet and Sonya sat on one side, with Newt and Thomas on the other. They were so close that Thomas could feel the heat from the boys leg, only a few inches from his own. He smelled a bit like flowers and it made Thomas’s head spin. The heat of Newt’s body warmed him like no jacket or blanket ever could.  
  
“I’m so sorry. I’ll pay you back,” Newt said, fishing quickly for his wallet. His cheeks flushed and his hair flopped into his eyes as he dug in his pocket. “I didn’t mean for you to buy them. I feel bad.”  
  
“No! It’s on me. Trust me,” Thomas said, cheeks heating up as well. Newt took out his wallet and phone anyway, placing it on the table. Newt’s silver colored phone was so weird to look at, knowing that that’s where his texts always went. Thomas caught sight of the long, lean fingers again. He became slightly pink in the cheeks, trying desperately not to swoon.  
  
“Thanks Thomas!” Sonya said, taking a sip. She practically moaned at the taste. She smiled at Thomas, and he smiled back. “What rides have you two been on already?”  
  
“Well, Thomas is a baby who doesn’t like rollercoasters,” Harriet said, calling him out in front of the two. Thomas choked on his drink, causing everyone to laugh loudly. Quickly grabbing a napkin to wipe this mouth, he glared at Harriet over it. “So, we have only been on the Harry Potter ride. He can’t even handle the small rollercoaster here.”  
  
“I’m bad with heights,” Newt said, turning to Thomas. His broad shoulders almost completely faced towards him, his eyes captivating Thomas. He became breathless just by the sight of the boy giving him his full attention. That voice of his didn’t help either. “I’m the same way.”  
  
Newt turned slightly to finally took a sip of the drink. He immediately made a face, scrunching up his eyebrows. His deep brown eyed squinted at the drink. He was adorable. Thomas broke a smile over that. He was probably looking at him like a lost puppy who found its owner.  
  
“Bad?”  
  
“Not at all!” Newt assured him, sniffing at the opening in the lid. He then opened it with those beautiful long fingers and smelled the liquid itself. “Just not what I expected at all.”  
  
Harriet and Sonya got along well. Almost too well, that they began talking as if the two boys weren’t there. Newt and Thomas sent each other a look.  
  
“She’s always like this,” Newt said, nodding towards his sister. “She always makes friends everywhere.”  
  
“Harriet too,” Thomas assured him. The distance between them seemed so little, as if they were way too close. He could still feel Newt’s body heat. It made Thomas giddy with excitement. “It’s crazy that you’re here. That’s such a weird coincidence.”  
  
“Sonya forced me,” Newt said, his head tilting a bit as he looked at Thomas. Those chocolate eyes were practically twinkling, a few locks of the short hair falling into his eyes. The hazy light from the restaurant seemed to be perfect lighting for him, illuminating all of this boy's features. He was so, _so_ fucking handsome. “I wasn’t too glad at first, but I am now.”  
  
Thomas pushed aside the feelings that rose in his chest. Newt probably didn’t mean it the way he thought. He was probably just being nice. He seemed like a really nice person, after all.

That thought sent a pang of guilt through Thomas. He had a guilty conscious, and was easily bothered with the little things. If he didn’t tell Newt now, he would be eaten alive by it later.  
  
“Newt,” Thomas said, lowering his voice a bit. Concern flashed across the other boys face. He leaned in a bit to listen, sensing Thomas’s hesitation. Thomas pushed down the tingles that swept through his entire body at the feeling of him this much closer. “I need to admit something.”  
  
The boy stayed quiet, eyes trained on Thomas’s face. Thomas didn’t see Newt’s hands start to shake under the table.  
  
“My friend dared me to give someone my number that night. I...I was trying to give my number to your friend. The girl?” Thomas saw Newt’s jaw set, almost locking in place. His eyes seemed to flash, something going through them that Thomas couldn’t understand. Newt’s eyes swept over his face, as if he was looking for something. Thomas kept going, starting to ramble. “I was hoping she _wouldn’t_ find it because I didn’t want her to contact me. I wasn’t interested at all. It was just the stupid dare that my friend made me do. But when I saw you, when I realized that _you_ had gotten it instead...” he trailed off.  
  
Newt was still looking at him intensely. It was as if he was looking right through him, not truly paying attention. Thomas finally placed the look that was buried deep in Newt’s eyes. He was _hurt._  
  
“I’m glad it was you,” Thomas blurted out, absolutely _hating_ the hurt in Newt’s eyes. He began to ramble even more. His hands wrung on his lap, before he began picking at the frays in his hoodie. “I’m glad I fucked up. I’m glad I made the mistake. I make a lot of mistakes, I really do. But you’re the best kind. I would make more mistakes if it meant I got to meet you.”  
  
Newt’s expression softened immensely, almost as quickly as it had hardened. He seemed to take a moment to think over what the boy had said, taking another sip of his drink. After what seemed like forever, he nodded slowly. He took a deep breath and glanced back at Thomas over the drink in his hand. “I’m glad you fuck up a lot as well, then.”  
  
Thomas let out a breath he didn’t know he had been holding, grinning up at Newt. The other boy bit on his lips in order to hold in his own smile, turning away from Thomas completely to take another sip of his drink. Both boys were pink in the cheeks.  
  
“We were planning on leaving after this,” Harriet said, checking the time on her phone. Thomas and Newt slightly jumped, both having forgotten that the girls were even there. “It’s almost closing time anyway.”  
  
“We should call our Uber soon,” Sonya said to Newt, taking another sip of her drink. Newt nodded slowly, not speaking.  
  
Thomas’s heart sank. He had finally been able to see Newt again, and now it was ending so soon _._ He didn’t want to let the blonde leave yet. He wanted more time.  
  
“I can give you a ride,” Thomas blurted out. Sonya had begun to take out her phone, but stopped halfway. Everyone stared at him for a moment, the outburst unexpected and surprising. “I mean, why waste money on an Uber? I can drive you.”  
  
“You really don’t have to do that,” Newt said. Thomas glanced over at the boy, who looked surprised. His lips were slightly parted and captured all of Thomas’s attention. “We took one here, it’s not a big deal.”  
  
“I insist,” Thomas said stupidly. He shrugged a small shrug, looking down at his drink on the old wooden table. “I mean...if you would like.”  
  
Newt beamed at him, successfully taking away all of Thomas’s sanity.

  
  
-

  
The four of them ended up leaving a bit after that, walking through the cold amusement park to the parking structure. The girls were walking ahead, talking animatedly. Newt and Thomas were trudging behind them, mostly quiet. They occasionally talked about their hatred for minions and what they thought of the rides here, although the silence was very comfortable with them.  
  
“I mean the ride is cute and all, but damn they are annoying,” Newt said as they reached the escalators for the parking. “I can’t stand them. I’ll never watch the bloody movie.”  
  
“I love minions,” Thomas lied, pretending to look hurt. Newt’s eyebrows shot up into his hairline at the declaration. Thomas was standing on the escalator step above him, resulting in him now being a bit taller than Newt. Newt looked up at him in disbelief, lips slightly parted. The expression was so fucking cute. Thomas wanted to grab his rounder cheeks and smash his mouth against his.  
  
“You’re joking.”  
  
“Yeah, I am,” Thomas said, laughing at the blondes relieved expression. Newt’s eyes trailed down slightly, confusing him. His hand reached out slowly and Thomas sucked in a deep breath, his eyes widening. The breath caught in his throat stayed there as Newt touched the collar of his jacket. Thomas couldn’t keep his eyes off of the blondes face.  
  
“See? The pug,” Newt said, twisting the pin slightly with those lean fingers. He glanced up at Thomas, meeting his gaze. They were much, much too close.  
  
“You are very observant,” Thomas said, finally letting out the breath that he had been holding. He seemed unable to tear his eyes away from the blondes. He was positively melting under the other boys gaze.  
  
“Not usually,” Newt breathed, his fingers dropping.  
  
Thomas swore than no one else could ever look half as unreal as Newt. There wasn’t one thing that Thomas wouldn’t change about this boys face. He was positively beautiful. He hadn’t been able to check out the boys body much, only being able to tell that he was much thinner than Thomas. Not that he minded...at all. He _loved it_ . Thomas was watching his mouth when he watched it slowly begin to move.  
  
“Watch it,” Newt said, reaching out quickly and grabbing the tops of Thomas’s arms. He spun him, just in time for Thomas to see that the escalator ended a split second later. That could have ended badly. He didn’t thank the boy, though, too busy blushing like a fifteen year old. The heat that filled Thomas from a simple touch seemed to overtake every cell in his body.  
  
Newt ended up getting shotgun, sitting alongside Thomas. Thomas couldn’t help but be extremely smiley as he exited the parking lot. Newt was in his car! He was driving him home! He could have also sworn that he saw him push his sister gently out of the way as she approached the passenger side of the car, but that was probably his imagination.  
  
As they pulled out of the parking structure, Sonya set up the GPS for Thomas from the back seat. As he listened to the directions that were on speaker, he fished for the aux cord. After he found purchase of it, he held it out to Newt. He took it gently...with those damn _fingers!_  
  
“Let’s see your music selection,” Thomas teased, glancing over at the boy. Newt scoffed, twisting his mouth a bit as he opened it to respond. Before he could speak, Sonya spoke up from the back.  
  
“His music is so boring. Let’s not.”  
  
Newt flung his arm back, smacking his sister in the arm. They both glared at each other playfully for a moment before Newt turned back around. He took out his phone and plugged in the cable. In a few moments, a familiar song drifted through Thomas’s old speakers. Yellow Light by Of Monsters and Men was playing softly. Thomas’s eyes widened at the same time that he heard Harriet groan in annoyance from the backseat.  
  
“This is Thomas’s favorite album,” She said grumpily from behind them. She was so tired of hearing this album. Newt excitedly turned to Thomas, his face bright and happy.  
  
“No way? You like this album?”  
  
“Fuck yeah!” Thomas exclaimed, stopping at a red light. He turned excitedly to look at Newt, who was positively beaming at him. “I love this whole album, I play it almost every other day. It’s so beautiful.”  
  
“Newt bought a record player specifically for this album. He doesn’t have any other albums for it at all.”  
  
Newt’s happiness slipped from his face quickly before he turned and began swatting at Sonya again in the backseat. Harriet and Thomas laughed at the playful fighting.  
  
“How close in age are you?” Thomas asked as the light turned green. Newt faced forwards once more, ignoring his sister. The directions told him to turn left, so Thomas switched lanes as Sonya answered.  
  
“3 minutes.”  
  
Thomas was surprised. Harriet was as well, it seemed, when she let out a gasp.  
  
“3 minutes?!” She asked, laughing loudly. Thomas caught sight of her smile in the rear view mirror. “Who is older?”  
  
“Me,” Newt said, laughing. “Couldn’t you tell? She’s my baby sister.”  
  
It was Sonya’s turn then to reach over and start swatting at Newt. She grabbed a fistful if his hair and pulled, causing him to groan in frustration.  
  
Thomas became instantly halfway hard, almost as if Newt had touched him himself. What the fuck was _that?_ Thomas had never sprung hard over just a simple _noise_ in many years. What was he, thirteen again? Newt had pinched her arm and she retreated, but it didn’t help Thomas’s problem at all.  
  
They reached their house fairly soon after that, Thomas pulling up to a small apartment building about twenty minutes from where he lived. It was such a short and nice car ride. It was as if they had all known each other forever.  
  
“Thank you so much Thomas! It was so nice to finally meet you. See you soon!” Her words made Thomas blush, him stuttering out a ‘see you soon’ after her as she clambered out of the car. Sonya got out of the car first, but Newt hesitated for a moment.  
  
“Text me?” Newt hesitantly asked, glancing over at Thomas. Thomas nodded, not knowing what else to say. He really wanted to tell Newt to stay in the car. He really wanted to kick Harriet out in all honesty. Harriet was waiting near the passenger side door so that her and Newt could switch. She was saying goodbye to Sonya, not even paying attention to then.  
  
Newt smiled at him before turning to slide out of the car.  
  
“Thanks for the r-”  
  
Thomas had grabbed the boys jacket sleeve and tugged him back in, causing a loud bang of the seat. The girls both looked over curiously at what was happening at the same time that Newt glanced at Thomas with curiosity.  
  
“I didn’t mean to grab you like that. I’m sorry,” Thomas said, apologizing with a blush on his face. He took off the pug pin from his own sweater and leaned over the center console to put it on the collar of Newt’s instead. His hands shook the entire time, feeling Newt’s gaze on him at the same time. They were far too close again, Thomas able to smell the flowers radiating off of him once more.  
  
After a few failed attempts, it was on. Thomas slowly leaned back and smiled at the blonde, who was still staring at him.  
  
“I’ll need that back,” Thomas said stupidly, hesitantly smiling. Newt seemed to get the hint. It was an excuse to see him again. The boys face softened and he smiled at him so gently that Thomas wanted to punch something.  
  
“I’ll make sure to return it.”  
  
Newt exited the car and Harriet hopped in, watching Thomas carefully. They drove away after a few moments, waving at the siblings. Newt watched the car for a while longer than Sonya before turning and walking into the apartment complex.  
  
Harriet said nothing on the way home, letting Thomas soak in the happiness that was radiating off of him. They both grinned stupidly the whole way to Harriet’s house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry again if there are any mistakes!  
> I have the rest of the chapters planned out already, and everything is all aligned and ready to be written.  
> Let's please pretend that California has normal seasons, and is cold in winter! I really wanted them to meet up at Universal, and I love the cold aspects of winter, but California only has one season. Which is hot. Extremely hot. 
> 
> I'm so extremely thankful and overwhelmed by the amount of support this story has received already. I appreciate you all so, so much. You have no idea. 
> 
> Your comments make me as happy as Newt makes Thomas. Which is a lot. More than a lot.  
> Thank you all again for everything.  
> You all mean the world to me.  
> Amy.


	3. Tommy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to Universal Studios today, which I thought was pretty funny considering my last chapter. I'm definitely going to sit at a table at the Three Broomsticks in Harry Potter, and go to the Simpsons ride!
> 
> I hope everyone is having a great and safe day.
> 
> I listened to A Change of Heart by The 1975 if you want to listen to it while reading, if you take the time. <3

possible trigger warning, 

*small mention of depression and suicide 

 

 

 

When Thomas got home, there was a text waiting for him on his phone. Thomas sat inside of his car for a moment, looking down at the screen. Although the cold night air was somehow seeping into the car and making him chilly, his whole body warmed at the sight of the sender.

_Newt._

Just the thought of the boy made Thomas dizzy with excitement. He wanted to see him again. He felt as if today was an amazing day, he felt like they truly bonded and had a great time.

He hoped Newt felt the same.

**Newt: thank you for the ride.**

**Newt: when can I return your pin?**

Thomas pulled up his hand towards his face to hide his childlike smile. It lit up his whole face, only from a simple text. Newt could have waited until tomorrow to message him, could have even waited a few more days. Or hell, he could have never messaged him again. Here they were, though, less than an hour since they had last seen each other. He felt as if they were high school sweethearts. Even though Newt _still hasn’t said if he was gay or not!!!_ Thomas was assured that even though it was a mistake, him putting his number in his jacket and admitting today that he was glad Newt, _a boy,_ had received it instead was as good as admitting on his part.

**Thomas: whenever you’d like to.**

Thomas got out of his car and walked up the stairs to his own apartment complex, waiting for his phone to buzz once more. He couldn’t find the time to be embarrassed from responding too fast. He just wanted to text Newt back, to hear from him as soon as he could. He felt the buzz in his pocket and stopped halfway up the insanely long staircase to his apartment to check it. The paint in the hallways was peeling and there was a funky smell to it, but he didn’t care in the slightest. The world could probably be ending around him and he would still pay attention to only Newt’s texts.

God, he was _whipped_.

**Newt: it may be too soon but wb coffee tomorrow?**

**Newt: well maybe not coffee**

**Newt: I’ll probably get a hot chocolate**

Thomas closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Tomorrow? He still wasn’t mentally over today! How could he possibly see Newt again so quickly without having a mental breakdown? He ran up the rest of the steps two at a time, adrenaline pumping through him and the goofiest smile lighting up his face. He stopped in front of his apartment door, hesitating in the hallway as he texted with one hand and clumsily pulled out his keys with the other.

**Thomas: ill pick you up in the morning? same place?**

**Newt: yes please. how does 8 sound?**

Damn, that was early. Tomorrow was a Saturday, which usually meant him sleeping in until ridiculous hours. Thomas never woke up before 10 on his days off. For Newt, though, anything. He would wake up at 5 if the blonde had asked him to.

 **Thomas** : **sounds** **perfect**.

 

-

 

Thomas was freaking out at 7:30 in the morning, running around the kitchen while looking for another thermos. His hair was still drying and pushed up into ridiculous spikes on the top of his head from his constant action of running his hands through it from nerves. He didn’t even see Aris in the hallway until he spoke, making Thomas jump and slam his head into the open cabinet door above him.

“You can’t be looking for a sixth thermos, Thomas. Who are you planning on feeding? An army?”

Thomas whirled around to glare at Aris, clad in Superman pajamas. Sure enough, on the counter, Thomas had an individual thermos for five different kinds of hot chocolate. He currently still had one in the pot on the stove, awaiting its own thermos. At the sight of Thomas’s glare, Aris sent him a small smirk.

“Under the microwave.”

Thomas sighed and held up his hands in prayer for Aris before diving in the cabinets under the sink. He finally caught sight of a bright green thermos, grabbing it excitedly.

“Can I at least ask?” Aris asked, stepping into the kitchen and going to the stove to look at the contents in the pot. “Since I helped you.”

“Hot chocolate,” Thomas said, grabbing the pot and pulling it to the sink. He rinsed out the thermos before emptying the contents from the pot into it. “They’re all hot chocolate, before you ask.”

“All of them?! What for?” Aris had reached out to grab one, but Thomas swatted his hand away with his free hand, the other placing the pot into the sink. “Ow, Thomas. What the hell.”

“They’re for Newt.”

“Damn, you guys must have a hot chocolate kink. How can he even consume all of this? He looked like a skinny guy.”

Thomas whirled around, the thermos still missing a lid in his hand. He raised his eyebrows at Aris, but the boy ignored him. Aris reached out to grab the thermos straight out of Thomas’s hand, smelling the contents.

“Harriet took snaps of you guys. Pretty cute, I must add. Don’t tell Minho I said that.”

Thomas was about to demand to see the snapchats, when he caught sight of the clock behind Aris’s head. Thomas cursed, snatching the thermos that was halfway to the boys lips. Aris scoffed at him, rolling his eyes.

“You still haven’t told me why so many!”

“I’m lactose, right?” Thomas asked, quickly putting each of the containers in a bag so that they wouldn’t spill. His spiky hair was losing its tolerance, beginning to fall towards his eyes. He brushed it impatiently back so that it stood up straight once again. “I don’t know if he is.”

Aris helped Thomas pack, watching him closely as if he was about to explode. “Some people like milk in their hot chocolate, some don’t. Some like the special kind, some don’t. Some like marshmellows - _Aris,_ fucking watch it man!”

Aris had almost spilled one hot chocolate, backing up immediately from Thomas’s outburst. Thomas heaved a frustrated sigh, almost rolling his eyes. Aris was so tiny and in the way sometimes. He meant well, but _damn_ was he clumsy. “Can you please open the door for me? I’m late.”

Thomas had reached the door and turned, expecting to see Aris there. Aris, though, was standing a few feet back with his phone in his hand. As soon as Thomas looked back at him, Aris snapped a picture. Thomas almost began smoking through his ears with anger. Before he could kick his ass, Aris spoke with a smirk.

“You might want to put some pants on.”

 

-

 

Thomas had reached Newt’s at 7:59. Before Thomas could even pull out his phone to message the blonde, there he was. Thomas looked up just in time to see Newt stepping out of the apartment building. Newt turned to lock up behind himself, and Thomas was able to finally get a good look of the boy. Thomas’s heart fluttered and he felt unable to speak.

Fuck, _fuck!_

Newt looked so good. So good that Thomas had to lean back in his chair, even placing a hand on his heart, swearing that he had to check his own pulse. The boy had on a huge dark green hoodie that was at least twice too big for him, making him look comfy and huggable. He was cladded in dark blue pants that hugged him tightly and brown boots. Thomas was wearing a grey beanie and a grey hoodie, feeling immensely underdressed compared to the other boy. Newt’s hair swept everywhere in the wind as he started walking towards him, making him look as if he was in a shampoo ad. He had the most amazing looking hair that Thomas had ever seen. He was the most incredible human that Thomas had ever seen.

Thomas realized that Newt had been standing right in front of his car, looking a bit hesitant. Thomas cursed himself over and over as he jabbed the unlock button in his car, realizing that he had just been _staring_ at him for the past few minutes. How long had he even been out there?! Thomas opened the door to walk out and open Newt’s door for him, until he realized that Newt wasn’t standing in front of the car anymore.

What the hell was going on?! Did he hit his head or something?!

“Were you about to open the door for me, Thomas?” Newt asked, laughing at him from inside of the car. Thomas had been halfway out of the car at that point, one leg in and one leg out. He slowly slid back into his car, shutting his door at the same speed. He turned to look at Newt, about to be sarcastic, when all of his breath was stolen away. Newt was beaming at him, already all buckled up and ready to go. Thomas sat there for a moment, stupidly just staring at him. He finally cleared his throat, trying to dislodge whatever was keeping him from talking.

“Hi,” Thomas said. He grinned at Newt, unable to help it. “Hi. Good morning.”

“Good morning,” Newt said, his face flushed and the grin still as bright as ever. He looked down and pulled up the green bag containing Thomas’s hoard of hot chocolate. “Bloody fuck, this is heavy. What _are_ these things?”

“ _That_ is a secret. Also, I _was_ going to open the door for you. So wait next time,” Thomas teased, buckling himself up and starting the car. He glanced over at Newt, who was trying to be sneaky and open the zipper on the side of the bag. Thomas swatted at his hands and Newt laughed loudly, placing the bag back down on the floor.

“Okay, okay. Fine. I won’t look.” Thomas pulled out from the curb and began driving. He had stayed up all night, thinking of the perfect place to take Newt. He knew that Newt had just said coffee, but he wanted to do a bit more for him. He hoped Newt would love it. “And I’m perfectly capable of opening my own door, you know.”

“I know,” Thomas said, making a right turn. He searched quickly for the aux cord with one hand as he did so. As soon as he found it, he handed it to Newt. Newt laughed, taking it gently from him.

Thomas didn’t look at his fingers this time.

Okay, or maybe he just took a small peak.

Maybe.

“Where are we going? Starbucks?” Newt asked, plugging in the cord to his phone. “I don’t know where else to get hot chocolate, honestly.”

“No, it’s a surprise. You’ll see,” Thomas said, glancing over at the blonde once more. Newt’s head had been bent over his phone, looking for the perfect song, until Thomas spoke. He looked up at him, feigning surprise and a little terror, his eyes opening so wide that they may as well fall out of his head. The expression made Thomas laugh so loudly he thought he was going to have to pull over.

“Thomas! I said hot chocolate! Where are we going?!”

“I’m not going to kill you,” Thomas assured him, eyes back on the road but a grin still on his face. He could tell that Newt had already dropped the fake act of being scared, as he was already looking for another song. “Not yet, at least.”

“I should have started throwing bread crumbs out of the window,” Newt said, pressing on a song. “I should have left my trail.”

The song was beautiful so far, really capturing Thomas’s attention. “Who is this?”

“M83?” Newt asked, looking up at him. “Have you heard of them?”

“Just their song Wait,” Thomas said, smiling. “I love that one, though.”

“This is called Run Into Flowers,” Newt said, still looking at him. Thomas couldn’t take his eyes off the road at this moment, even though he wanted to more than anything. Newt’s gaze was distracting him immensely. How was he supposed to operate machinery when an angel was staring at him?

“Well, I really like it so far.”

“Do you work, Thomas?” Newt asked, leaning back in his chair. He seemed to be done boring holes into the side of Thomas’s head. For now.

“I’m a kindergarten aide. I go in and help with the class, if the teacher needs anything. I wish I could say that I was going to school a lot but I’m not. Just wasting my time, honestly.”

“Kids? Wow,” Newt said, sounding surprised. Thomas wished more than anything that he could just _look_ at him. At least just once. “I’m honestly a bit surprised.”

“I look like I eat kids or something?” Thomas teased, stopping at a red light. He glanced over at the handsome blonde next to him. He had pushed the seat back slightly, seeming to get that they were going on a mini road trip and deciding to lay back a bit. Newt smiled at him when they caught eyes, the chocolate colored ones seeming to soak into Thomas’s bones and leave him breathless.

“Well…” Newt tilted his head a bit, his short hair flopping around. He ran a hand through it at the motion, attempting to tame it. “Not that you would eat them. You look like you would be great with kids. I’ve just never personally have known anyone who can stand the little ones.”

They were too busy engrossed in the conversation and each other to realize that the light was green. Thomas flushed red as a car honked behind them. Newt laughed as Thomas pulled onto the freeway on ramp, causing him to blush even more.

“You don’t like kids?” Thomas asked, trying to distract Newt from the embarrassing moment. Newt was looking in the rearview mirror though, checking out the cars behind him.

“Oi! He’s bloody behind us!” Newt laughed as Thomas merged with traffic. “Ah well, he’ll piss off. I do like kids, a lot actually. Just when I have my own, though. Little kids don’t usually like me.” Thomas laughed, absolutely loving his accent. It always surprised Thomas, making his heart flutter a bit. He was unable to help himself and stole a look at Newt.

He was looking right back at Thomas.

Damn, did British people stare this much? Or was it just Newt?

“I bet they do. Do you work?”

Newt stayed silent for a moment. It took him a moment to respond, and Thomas could tell right away that he wanted to keep something to himself. He wondered what he was hiding.

“I worked at a bookstore before I moved back with my parents for a little. I haven’t asked for my old job back. I’ve only been back for a week, actually.”

“Really?” Thomas asked, paying attention to the road signs. “How long were you there for?”

“Almost a year. I got back the day we met, actually. We all met up for my homecoming. Not everyday your friend comes back from another country, yeah?” Newt sounded guarded. Thomas could tell that he was choosing his words carefully. He gave Newt some time, just so he was sure he didn’t push the conversation into someplace he didn’t want it to go.

“You know,” Newt said suddenly, breaking the conversation. “I’ve never been given a number before. Even though you gave it to me as a mistake.”

Thomas flushed so red, so quickly that Newt laughed at his sudden color change.

“I’ve never given one either, honestly,” Thomas admitted, trying to will the color back to his face. “I honestly don’t believe you, though.”

“About what?” Newt asked. Before Thomas could respond, he heard a zipping noise. He quickly looked over and saw that Newt had opened the bag with all of the hot chocolate.

“Newt,” Thomas groaned. Newt looked up at him, genuinely confused. His eyebrows were scrunched together and his lips were pouted slightly, making Thomas wanted to _punch_ something. How _dare_ he look this cute-

“What the hell is all this?”

“Well,” Thomas said, looking any anywhere but the curious blonde. “You said you wanted hot chocolate.”

“So you brought twenty bottles? You spoil me, you do.”

Thomas rolled his eyes, pretending to be extremely interested in the cars around them. Even though they were stopped in the traffic to get off of the off ramp, that is. He heard Newt shuffling through the bottles, looking for one that interested him. He pulled out a gold thermos, eyeing it with curiosity.

“So, I can’t have milk,” Thomas said. He watched Newt’s gorgeous fingers untwist the cap. “I didn’t know if you could. That one has milk.” Newt smelled the hot chocolate and made a surprised face. He looked up at Thomas with those big brown eyes.

“This is hot chocolate?”

“That’s a type of Mexican hot chocolate.”

“Wait so…” Newt trailed off, looking back down at all the containers. “You’re telling me that you made all this hot chocolate because you didn’t know which one I would want?”

Thomas just shrugged, looking back at the road as the traffic began to move. They exited the freeway, almost at their destination.

“That’s the cutest thing,” Newt announced. Thomas took a deep breath, unable to help the grin on his face this time. “Did you really?”

“I did,” Thomas said. “You should try that one. It’s good.”

“You’re Mexican?”

“My mom is a bit, yeah. Jesus, Newt, just _try it!”_

“Okay, okay!” Newt laughed, finally taking a sip. Thomas quickly glanced to get his expression. He looked really impressed. “Fuck. That’s _really_ fucking good. You made this?”

“I did,” Thomas said again, unable to get rid of the huge smile on his face. Newt was too busy enjoying the hot chocolate to notice that they had arrived. Thomas put the car in park and turned off the ignition, waiting for Newt to notice that he had stopped. It took him awhile, finally glancing up. He made a face at the building in front of them.

“Oh, Thomas. It’s too cold.”

Thomas burst out laughing, causing Newt to crack a smile as well. He shook his head, trying to calm his breathing.

“Do you trust me?”

Newt stared at him for a few moments. Thomas wanted to cup his face and just caress him. He really, _really_ wanted to touch him. He hoped that where they were going, he would have an excuse to.

“Fine. Only because you’re cute,” Newt said, turning to unbuckle himself. Thomas’s heart jumped into his throat. “Oh, and you made me hot chocolate. Six gallons of it, that is. It’s bloody freezing, though, Thomas. I’m expecting you to give me your jacket.”

 

-

 

Five minutes later, Thomas and Newt were walking towards the little building. Thomas had found this place once before with his family, and hoped it would be as cute as he remembered.

Thomas had brought extra jackets and gave one to the colder boy, who gratefully slipped it on. It was huge on him, exactly what Thomas had been aiming for. It looked adorable on him.

Ten minutes later, both boys were putting on ice skating skates. Newt looked nervous but excited, looking around at the few people who were already skating around the rink. He had on Iron Man socks and Thomas had teased him about it for the past five minutes as they put on their shoes, resulting with Newt red in the face and stuttering a bit.

“I’ve never done this before,” Newt said, looking over at Thomas. Thomas had finished tying up his shoes and was watching Newt struggle. “You didn’t need to pay, though. You already made me gallons of hot chocolate.”

And he had. Newt had two containers near his feet as he spoke.

“I did,” Thomas said. “What kind of a gentleman would I be if I didn’t?”

Newt grinned at him. He didn’t know how it was possible that he took his breath away every single time. “A gentleman wouldn’t make fun of my socks.”

“I take it back. I’m so, _so_ sorry,” Thomas teased, rocking back on his feet in order to stand up. Newt had finished the last knot, and stood up as well. He wobbled a bit, and Thomas reached out for his arm as he did so. Newt began laughing loudly, a nervous and excited sound. “Are you ready?”

“Yes yes, but don’t let go of me,” Newt demanded, faking a mad expression at him. Thomas grinned, grabbing hold of his arm tighter. He could feel his body heat through the thick material, craving to be closer.

He could smell flowers.  

“I won’t.”  

 

-

 

Newt was _struggling._

He was such a good sport, laughing at his mistakes and having loads of fun, but he was _awful_ at this. Everyone around them, even children, were smiling as they watched Newt happily struggle.

“I’m going to let go,” Thomas teased, pretending to take a step back. They had been on the ice for about ten minutes already, but it still wasn’t enough for Newt to not grab onto his arm.

“Tommy!” Newt suddenly yelped, grabbing Thomas’s arm and jerking himself away from someone that he hadn’t seen, skating past them quickly. Thomas burst out laughing, reaching around to steady Newt around the waist as he stood on the ice next to him. “Careful, Newt! Jesus Christ.”

He quickly dropped his arms from Newt’s waist, heat quickly swirling around his body and rising to his face.

_Tommy?_

Thomas didn’t have time to react to the nickname, even though it sent a million butterflies into a frenzy in his chest and stomach. Newt reached out and grabbed hold of Thomas’s coat, not saying a word. He looked positively terrified, and equally excited at the same time. He stared at Thomas, a small and crazy looking smile on his face.

“I got you,” Thomas chuckled, letting the boy hold onto his coat. “I’m not going anywhere, Iron Man.”

Newt smacked his arm, both boys laughing.

The closeness of the boys was practically killing Thomas. Newt smelled so good, and _felt so damn good._ The heat of his body was positively intoxicating him, resulting in breathing truly being an actual issue. Thomas thought that Newt seemed too high on adrenaline to even notice the lack of space between them, it having no effect on the other boy.

Thomas was very wrong, but Newt would never admit it.

In the next thirty minutes, Thomas debated every second if it was worth it to hold Newt’s hand. It was just _right there!_ All he had to do was slide his hand a bit, just a tiny bit. Just as he was about to, Newt tripped.

Both boys toppled downwards, Newt falling straight on his ass and Thomas on his leg. They both burst out laughing, having too much fun to even care about the pain. They laughed for so long that the same people passed them a few times as they circled the ring. They lay on the ice, taking the time to laugh and recover.

They went around a few more times until Newt got a call from his sister. He struggled with the phone, his hands beyond feezing and seeming to be useless. Thomas watched him struggle, both of them leaning against the railing. Thomas took his phone, swiped accept for him, and gave it back to the boy. Newt smiled at him.

“Hi Sonya. Yeah. Yes, I am.”

He glanced up at Thomas and gave a shy smile before he looked away again. Thomas saw his other hand shaking in the air, almost as if it was trying to find heat by moving. As if he wasn’t thinking, Thomas snatched Newt’s gorgeous hand from the air and cupped it in his.

“Oh, they’re already-”

Newt had stopped talking from the action that Thomas had done. His eyes widened a bit, face flushing. Those beautiful lips opened slightly. Thomas gave him a soft smile, unable to help it.

Newt’s hand _was_ freezing, so much so that Thomas wondered if he was truly cold blooded. Thomas brought up his hands that were cupping Newt’s and blew hot air into it, avoiding the boys gaze.

“Um, yes. I’m still...here. Yes. Okay, I’ll head back soon.”

Thomas’s heart sank. He glanced up at the blonde, mouth still blowing hot air. Newt’s eyes were locked on his lips. Before he could get flustered, Newt’s next words caught his attention.

“Fine, I’ll tell him. No, I haven’t. I’ll _tell_ him Sonya. Bye.”

Newt hung up the phone, carefully leaning more against the glass and the railing to slip his phone inside of his back pocket. He still stared down at Thomas’s hands cupping his, not taking his hand back.

“Sonya said my parents just got in town. I’m sorry, Thomas. Can we rain check?”

Thomas nodded sadly, pulling Newt’s hand away from his mouth. He dropped Newt’s hand, smiling at him. The other boy looked so sad.

“What did she want you to tell me?”

“She said hello,” Newt said, but he didn’t look at Thomas. He looked across the exit of the ice rink, all the way across the skating ring. He groaned, but threw Thomas a smile, holding his arm out dramatically. “Drag me, I’m done with hurting myself.”

Thomas did.

Before long, they were back in the car, Thomas driving, the heater blasting, and Newt taste testing each hot chocolate. He decided that the Mexican hot chocolate with milk was his favorite. He handed Thomas a few for him to drink as well, being an amazing copilot.

Directions to Newt’s house were on the aux as they spoke about music, and the last time that Thomas had come here to ice skate with his family. How he had fallen so badly that he split his chin wide open and needed stitches. Newt laughed at that one, demanded to see the scar, and had even lifted up Thomas’s chin with those _fingers._

It was when they were halfway back to their area that Newt changed topics.

“Thomas?” Newt said, not looking at the boy. “I uh...wanted to say something. I mean, let you know about something. Okay?”

“Okay,” Thomas said, keeping his tone even. He was slightly worried, of course, but he could tell that Newt was even more so.

“Sonya talked my ear off all last night about this, and I guess I agree with her. If you don’t want to keep...hanging out with me after this I understand. I just think it’s more fair for you if I’m straight up and honest about this before it’s…too late. I guess.”

Newt took a pause, still not looking at Thomas. Thomas didn’t dare say anything.

“I went to live with my parents because I attempted to...uh.”

Thomas’s stomach twisted. He took a deep breath, his hands beginning to shake. As he drove, his vision became a bit unclear. Newt took a deep breath next to him. He cleared his throat.

“So, yeah. I came back after a bunch of therapy and everything, but I just wanted to tell you. I’m better, but not to the extent that my parents think I am. I won’t ever be _better._ What I have is a mental health issue, it will always be there. I’ll always be a bit sad. Do you understand?”

Thomas did.

“Of course,” Thomas said, unable to help his voice sounding a bit shaky. “I completely understand.”

“Sometimes I go through phases, although it doesn’t last long. Everyone babies me now. My parents and Sonya have my location in their phone. They are constantly asking what I’m doing and who I’m with and it’s so tiring. Sometimes I’m not happy...at all. It’s always there. I understand if you don’t want to see me anymore. I thought it was only fair that I told you.”

Thomas shook his head to clear his vision and his racing thoughts.

“Newt,” he said. He glanced over at the boy. He wasn’t looking at him, but Thomas saw his hand shaking in his lap. He reached over and grabbed onto Newt’s hand, slipping his fingers through his. Newt inhaled deeply at the motion.

Thomas had been waiting all _day_ to do this. He pushed away any thoughts in his mind about how good it felt to hold his hand, because Newt needed to hear what he said more than anything. He took it as a good sign that the boy didn’t rip his hand out from his.

“Newt,” He repeated. “We all have something going on. It would be stupid to not want to hang out with you because of something that you can’t control. It’s not who you are, it’s just something you live with. Like people who constantly have bad breath.”

Newt laughed at that one, a shaky uneven laugh. Thomas wasn’t trying to change the topic at all, but he could tell that Newt wasn’t one who wanted to be pitied. He wanted to make the situation a bit lighter. He rubbed his thumb against Newt’s hand, the shaking slowly stopping.

“I’m not going to think any different of you, or pity you, okay? I promise you. You’re kind of one of the coolest people I’ve met, and I don’t want to stop hanging out at all.”

Newt still didn’t respond, still didn’t look at him. His hand in his tightened though, and Thomas knew that was his way of thanking him.

“Also, I won’t baby you. Unless you want me to. Because I can baby the hell out of you if you want.”

Newt looked at him then, a smile fighting its way to his face. Thomas groaned, rolling his eyes at himself. He was such an embarrassment. How has he lived with himself all of these years?

Thomas didn’t realize that he had reached Newt’s house already, stopping in front. He parked the car.

“I’ve been saying the stupidest shit around you. I am usually an idiot but not this bad. I’m so sorry.”

Newt suddenly let go of Thomas’s hand, his hands going to his own chest. Thomas tried not to complain at the loss of contact.

Newt reached under Thomas’s coat that he was wearing, pulling on the collar of the dark green one that he had come with. Thomas was surprised to see the pug pin attached to his pullover hoodie, realizing that he hadn’t noticed it earlier. Newt unhooked it, but didn’t put it on Thomas just yet. He looked up at him, almost shy. The pug pin rested in his lap, his hands playing with it.

“I would say come in, but my parents are home. Unless it’s time to meet the parents?”

Thomas swatted his arm. Newt laughed.

“I’ll need this back, Tommy,” Newt said, the exact same thing that Thomas had told him the last time the pug pin was exchanged. He held up the pin for him to see. Thomas grinned, unable to help himself. It lit up his whole face like a damn Christmas tree.

_Tommy._

“I’ll make sure to return it,” Thomas whispered through his smile, eyes searching Newt’s face. Newt hesitated before leaning forwards, way too close, fumbling with attaching the pin to Thomas’s collar as he had done himself. Thomas watched his gorgeous, lean and long fingers mess with the pin for a while before he was able to attach it, hands slightly shaking.

His hands hesitated for a moment on Thomas’s collar. He suddenly grabbed onto Thomas’s collar on either side with both hands, and yanked Thomas closer. Thomas lightly gasped as Newt kissed his cheek, only about two inches from his mouth. It was quick and ended as soon as it had come, and Newt was then quickly exiting the car.

Thomas’s whole soul seemed to soar, happiness filling him like a helium balloon. He felt as if he could fly, literally _fly_ up into the sky with how weightless and carefree he felt in this beautiful moment. His cheek burned where Newt had left the kiss.

“I’m taking another hot chocolate,” Newt declared, only his body showing. He reached in quickly to swipe another thermos. Thomas noticed that his hand was shaking as Newt hid behind his hair, refusing to look at Thomas.

Newt didn’t even say a farewell as he practically sprinted to his apartment building, disappearing quickly from view.

Unknown to Thomas, as soon as Newt closed the apartment building door behind him, he placed his back against the door and closed his eyes, heart racing in his chest.

The grin that spread across his face was embarrassing.

And unknown to Newt, Thomas had to rest his forehead against the steering wheel, needing to take a moment to calm his racing heart. He couldn’t stop smiling, even laughing a bit. He nodded, biting his lips to suppress the smiles.

He was fucking _whipped._

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Your comments actually make me as happy as Thomas felt when Newt kissed his cheek. Honestly. I reread them over and over. You are all the sweetest and I'm so lucky to have your attention and kind words. 
> 
> Thank you so so so so much, truly. From the bottom of my heart.
> 
> Just imagine... Newt right now is acting like a smiling goofball in front of his family, who are most likely staring at him as if he was crazy.
> 
> Amy.


	4. Peter Pan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was so excited for the next chapter that I couldn’t seem to write this one. It took me forever to finish it. I’m sorry that it’s bad.
> 
> A hint for the next chapter is in the notes at the end of this one.   
> Make sure to give it a look...

 

Thomas was in a record shop when he received a text from Newt, one week after he had seen him. He and Newt have been texting pretty much nonstop that whole week, but absolutely  _ nothing  _ flirty. Thomas had been pretty moody because of this. 

He thought they had hit it off really well, was  _ sure  _ that it had to be somewhat of a date when they had gone ice skating. So why wasn’t he flirting with him? Thomas had irrationally come to the conclusion that Newt had rethought things, and thought they were better as friends. 

He was slightly more than crushed at the thought. 

**Newt: would you like to come to Sonya’s Halloween party? You can bring Minho and Aris and Harriet**

Thomas and Newt had gotten to know each other a lot more in the past week. Even though there had been  _ no flirting.  _

**Thomas: I would love to. What’s your costume?**

**Newt: probably something insanely stupid**

Thomas laughed, before quickly silencing himself. He glanced around the quiet and small record store, clutching his records close to his chest, thankful that he was alone besides the man behind the counter. 

Thomas had come to get the album that Newt had talked about in the car, by M83. He remembered Sonya saying that Newt only had one album for his record player, and wanted to do something special and surprise him. He had called multiple record shops around their area before finally finding one that had that specific album. Even though he had to drive almost an hour to get here. 

Thomas got three M83 records, two from The National, and two by the 1975. He bought them all so that Newt could have more to play on the record player. It would be a hefty price...a  _ very  _ hefty price, but he didn’t mind one bit. He wanted to see Newt open them, wanted to see his smile. He wanted to have Newt listen to some of his favorite artists, the ones that Thomas listened to when he thought about him.

He hoped that Newt would invite him to listen to them. 

_ In his bedroom _ . 

He just wanted a damn cuddle _. _

**Thomas: I can’t wait to see it.**

  
  


-

 

One week later, Thomas, Harriet, Minho and Aris were standing outside of Sonya’s best friends house. It was  _ huge  _ and right by the beach, which meant that it was worth millions. All four had sat in the car and stared at it for a long time before they had even got out. 

Thomas was a baseball player, blue and white with the high socks to match. Harriet was superwoman, and Aris was a zombie. Minho was shirtless, with a bright set of yellow trunks. 

Ridiculous.

Thomas was stressing out over his friends outfits. If Newt was into girls, he would be drooling over Harriet with her revealing outfit. If he was into boys, he would be drooling over Minho’s body. Thomas had wanted to change when he saw them, but he didn’t have the time. He was being a bit grumpy, nervous of what was to come. 

When they walked up to the open door, they all hesitated. It was a  _ mansion,  _ huge and intimidating. They were all struggling college students. Hell, the boys’ refrigerator broke last night. Before they could walk in, Thomas’s phone started ringing. He pulled it out of his insanely tight pants and noticed Newt was calling. They had never spoken on the phone before, and it freaked Thomas out. They all looked at him, curious as to why he looked as if he was going to throw up. Before he could answer, Newt walked out of the front door, phone to his ear. He stopped dead when he saw them, having just taken a sip of the drink in his hand. His eyes widened at Thomas and he began coughing, choking on the sip he had just taken.

Newt was wearing a  _ Peter Pan  _ costume, dark brown pants, a frayed green shirt, a brown belt around his waist and the little hat to match. As soon as he was done choking, he slapped his chest and smiled at them.

“Hi, I’m sorry about that.”

“You must be Newt,” Minho said, striding forwards and getting in Peter Pan’s face. Newt’s eyes widened at the sudden motion, looking slightly scared. Minho was only about a foot away from him as he held out his hand. Due to Minho’s muscles and big presence, he looked ten times bigger than Newt in this moment. Minho’s face looked mixed with excitement at the same time as he was trying to be a protective best friend. He looked a bit crazy. Newt hesitated for a moment before shaking his hand. 

“Minho, stop acting like a guard dog. Back up,” Thomas said, flushing red. Oh my god, what the hell was he doing? He grabbed Minho’s arm and pulled him slightly back so that he wasn’t up in Newt’s face.

“Hi, Minho. Nice to meet you,” Newt said cautiously. Thomas noticed that Newt glanced at Minho’s costume, but didn’t look longer than he had to at all. Relief spread through him.

“Hi Newt!” Harriet said, waving at him from behind Aris. Newt smiled at her. Thomas was even more relieved when he saw that he didn’t check her out either. His whole body untensed and he relaxed immensely. 

“Hi, Harriet. And you’re Aris, right?” Newt said, stepping around Minho to hold out a hand for Aris to shake. Aris glanced at Thomas with an impressed expression before returning the handshake.

“What’s up, Newt. I’ve heard a lot about you.”

Newt flushed slightly, letting go of Aris’s hand. “Hopefully only good things.”

“The best,” Aris said, grinning at him. Aris was a bit smaller than Newt, so he had to look up at him slightly. Seeing Thomas’s two worlds colliding was the weirdest thing. 

“You can all feel free to go inside,” Newt said, gesturing to the door. Everyone else thanked him and walked into the music filled home, but Thomas hesitated for a moment. Newt turned to look at him, and Thomas took a step forwards without thinking, as if he was going to hug him. He laughed as Thomas halted in place. Newt raised his eyebrows at his costume. 

“Looking good, Tommy. Love the tights.”

Thomas ignored the boys teasing, although it did leave a set of butterflies go off at the sound of the nickname. How was he supposed to ever get used to that? The way that his nickname sounded on Newt’s lips made him want to implode. He wished he could say it every day for the rest of his life. Well, maybe even a few times a day for the rest of his life.

He shook his head to clear his thoughts, looking at Newt as if he was crazy.  _ Thomas  _ looked good? Had he not seen a mirror in the past hour?

“Look at you, Peter Pan. I thought you were Iron Man, but I guess not after all.”

Newt pretended to be offended, reaching forwards to smack Thomas’s arm. Right after he had hit him, Newt reached down to Thomas’s wrist, without meeting his gaze. He turned to pull him into the house, Thomas following him like a lost puppy. The heat of his fingers felt like they were leaving scorch marks. As they walked into the huge living room, Thomas surprisingly noticed that there were barely any people here. It was probably the smallest get together he had ever been to, despite the huge house. As soon as they reached everyone, Newt let go of Thomas’s wrist.

His friends were introducing themselves to everyone, being the social people that they were. There were three people that Thomas didn’t know, and then Sonya. Thomas was surprised to see the angry looking man, Gally, from the night he met Newt. To his surprise, Gally gave him a little smile before returning to his conversation with Sonya.

Gally was dressed as a pirate, and Sonya as Tinkerbell. Thomas realized the connection with Newt, then. It was adorable, actually, the fact that the twins had planned the costumes together.

“Thomas!” Sonya said, waving excitedly. She ran forwards, wings knocking everywhere, and gave him a hug. He was slightly a bit salty that Newt hadn’t said hello in the same way, but he was sure that he would have fallen to the floor if he had. Sonya pulled back and yanked Thomas away from Newt. He glanced back at the blonde, who just shrugged guiltily with a small smile on his face.

A skinny girl wrapped in a tight dress and a tiara came walking forwards to meet Thomas, giving him a huge smile. Thomas almost gasped when he saw her. It was the girl from that Friday night, the girl that he was trying to give his number to originally. She was beautiful, without a doubt, but she wasn’t Newt. If he had seen Newt before he had seen her that night, he wouldn’t even have noticed that a girl was in their friend group at all. His eyes would have been Newt’s, and Newt’s only.

“Hi Thomas! I’m Teresa. It’s nice to meet you,” She said, giving him a hug as well. Thomas glanced back at Newt, a bit scared to hug her back. Newt was looking at them without expression, but when they locked eyes, Newt’s jaw clenched. He looked  _ terrifying.  _ Thomas quickly stepped back, not having hugged her back. Gally walked up then, looking down at Thomas with a much nicer expression than the last time he had seen him. His buzz cut had grown out a bit, and the smile made him look like a completely different person.

“Hey, Thomas. Good to see you again.”

“Hi Gally,” Thomas said, almost shyly. He didn’t want to make the man look at him as aggressively he had last time. “I like your outfit.”

Gally laughed, rolling his eyes. “Sonya put it together. I hate dressing up.”

A darker boy came up then, dressed as a Prince, and introduced himself as Winston. Winston had bigger eyebrows and dark hair to match. He seemed to know exactly who Thomas was as well, as if they were long lost friends. Newt came up behind them then, tapping Thomas on the arm. Thomas turned and let Winston and Gally talk, eagerly wanting to talk to Newt. 

“Would you like something to drink?” Newt asked, always so polite. His eyes were searching Thomas’s face, as if he was looking for something.

“I get handsy when I’m tipsy,” Thomas embarrassingly admitted. “I don’t think I should.”

In response to what he had said, Newt held out the drink that he had been drinking from earlier. Thomas had to take a step closer to take it, taking a good look at Newt and not at his legs in those tight pants. Newt seemed already pretty tipsy himself. His face was slightly flushed and his eyes looked a bit confused.

“You’ve been drinking without me?” Thomas teased, shaking his head disapprovingly. Newt only gave him a sloppy grin. 

Soon enough, everyone was sitting down and talking. Newt had given Thomas a cup of something, which was very strong. So strong that Thomas had almost spit it back out when he had first taken a sip. Everyone laughed, making Thomas crack a smile as soon as he finished the sip.

“That’s Gally’s recipe,” Newt said, eyes twinkling. He was sitting on the couches opposite Thomas, as Minho and Aris had sat on either side of him.  _ Without asking,  _ Thomas must add. He could sit next to them any other time, he wanted to sit next to the man that he’s been thinking about non stop. “I have no idea what it is, so don’t ask. He won’t tell you.”

Thomas sipped on the harsh alcohol for the next ten minutes as everyone spoke and got to know each other, laughing and having a good time. He kept catching Newt’s gaze from across the couches. Every time, Newt would flush and practically hide behind his hair. He could tell that the boy was feeling the effects of the alcohol, as he was beginning to as well. Newt kept running his hands through his soft looking hair, messing it up with every touch.

“So Thomas,” Gally said, looking over at him. “I’m confused, man. Are you gay or not?”

It was Thomas’s turn to almost choke on his drink. He took a deep breath and finished the mouthful that he had tried to swallow before. He looked up just in time to see Newt and Sonya smack him on the arms, almost in unison. They both looked absolutely horrified, both twins looking identical in this moment. If the moment wasn’t so awkward, Thomas would have laughed at the resemblance of the two. 

“I’m so sorry Thomas,” Sonya started. She glanced over at him with fear, although Gally was sitting patiently and staring at Thomas. He was waiting for his answer. He was being dead serious. “You don’t-”

“It’s okay,” Thomas said, laughing awkwardly. “I’m bisexual.”

Thomas really hadn’t given it thought. He didn’t really want to label anything, he just wanted to be with whoever he wanted to be with.

He felt Minho put an arm on the back of the couch behind his shoulders, his hand falling to Thomas’s shoulder. He patted him a bit in a reassuring way that only Minho knew how to do. He knew Minho always had his back. He would go through hell for him, and he knew that he would do the same. If he wasn’t comfortable with Gally asking the simple question, he knew Minho would have fucked him up without hesitation. 

He glanced over at Newt. He was biting his lips, a smile threatening to escape. He wasn’t looking at Thomas, only looking down at his feet. Newt was leaning back against the cushions, his legs slightly open. He looked so inviting, making Thomas desperately wanting to sit on his lap. Thomas did the same, biting his lips in order not to smile, all the while blushing so badly that it made him want to run away from everyone. Gally looked pleased with the answer, and so did Sonya. She wasn’t trying to hide her smile. It took up her whole face. 

“Finally,” Gally continued, as if he wasn’t warned with a smack earlier to keep his mouth shut. He looked excited. “I was getting so tired of Newt being the only gay one.”

Newt put his arm on the back of the couch to smack the back of Gally’s head, so hard that Gally rubbed it after the motion. Everyone started laughing, not looking uncomfortable with what he had said. It seemed to be old knowledge that Newt was gay. No one made a joke about it, confirming that Gally wasn’t teasing him and calling him gay when he really wasn’t.

_ Finally.  _

Newt was gay.

Newt was gay!

Newt glanced up under his eyelashes shyly, finally looking over at Thomas. They both were pink in the face, still trying not to smile. 

  
  


-

  
  


The boys kept their distance for a while, mingling and drinking and becoming more tipsy. Since it wasn’t truly a party, just a simple get together, no one was being reckless or stupid. Everyone just spoke a bit louder than normal, telling embarrassing stories that they wouldn’t have usually. After a while Minho had gotten up to speak to Gally better, and Newt switched seats with him. 

Newt sat down a bit clumsily, looking over at Thomas with red cheeks, lazy eyes, and slightly messy hair. He had ditched the costume’s hat a while ago. He smiled softly, tilting his head and leaning back into the cushions. He leaned back just as he had over on the other couch, his thigh pressing against Thomas’s in the process. The closeness and the fact that Newt’s thigh was pressed against his made him have to breathe deeply in order to not become hard.

“Do you like my friends?” Newt asked, leaning in slightly to whisper it into Thomas’s ear. Thomas closed his eyes, unable to help himself. Newt’s scent and his fucking  _ body heat,  _ with that damn leg pressed against him, was giving him a difficult time.

“Yeah,” Thomas muttered. “They’re great.”

“And Teresa?” Newt muttered back. He had leaned closer to whisper directly into Thomas’s ear. Thomas’s eyes snapped opened then, surprise hitting him. The hazy feeling from Newt’s presence was still there, but he was able to think a bit clearer. Newt’s head was tilted near his, so close that if Thomas turned his head towards his, their cheeks would be brushing. Damn, did he want to do that. “Is she great too?”

Newt’s voice was  _ not  _ happy. He had a venom in it that Thomas never thought he could possess. He hadn’t known Newt for that long, but he had never said anything negative before. Something about Teresa had his blood boiling. Thomas was so far gone with the alcohol and Newt making him feel absolutely wasted, that it took him a moment to remember exactly who she was. Oh,  _ Teresa _ .

“Why don’t you try and give her your number again?”

Newt’s voice was so close and so,  _ so _ angry.

Thomas had no idea that when Newt saw Teresa hug him, he had wanted to go over and yank him backwards.

“Newt,” Thomas muttered, turning his head slightly. Their faces were so close at this point that he felt Newt’s breath on his jaw and neck. He glanced down, accidentally catching sight of the blondes lap.

With the tight pants and the way he was sitting back, Thomas could see a waistband of black underwear sticking out and a sliver of his stomach before the rest disappeared. The sight of the boys skin had Thomas’s brain malfunctioning.

Thomas suddenly wondered how it would feel to have Newt’s cock in his mouth.

Talking about becoming hard -

“-with Newt! It’s so weird!”

Both boys turned to look at Winston, who wasn’t even looking their way. He was talking to Minho, who was nodding and laughing like a mad man. Newt and Thomas glanced at each other, looking confused. Newt’s eyebrows had furrowed and Thomas almost had forgotten altogether that he was supposed to be eavesdropping.

“Yeah I’ve seen Thomas hard loads of times. He’s my best friend and roommate, so I-”

“Um...what?!” Thomas demanded, eyes wide. Minho turned to him, still laughing. Winston began laughing at Thomas’s expression.

“We’re talking about how we always see our friends boners,” Minho explained, as if it was the most normal thing in the world. When Thomas still stared at him in shock, he only rolled his eyes. Classic Minho.

“I told him how awful those tight pants on you both must be if either of you got hard. I could never have the balls to wear them,” Winston said, laughing. He wasn’t making fun of them, but the comment still made Thomas uneasy. “Minho said that since you’re roommates, it would be nothing new to see you hard, so it wouldn’t be a big deal.”

“Then he said how Newt never gets hard,” Minho said, smirking at Thomas. “He’s never seen him hard in like, ten years. And I’ve seen you hard for ten years straight.”

Thomas and Minho ended up wrestling. Thomas had seen the expensive pool outside and was attempting to toss him into it, beyond embarrassed and annoyed. Even though Thomas was much less fit than Minho, he was weirdly strong. He was finally able to wrestle Minho into the pool, throwing him in quickly. He landed with a huge splash, water spraying all over Thomas. Everyone cheered from inside the house, laughing as Minho emerged and started cheering himself. 

All of a sudden, Thomas felt himself being dragged by the ankles and dunked into the pool. The pool was freezing and shocked his whole body, but he began laughing anyway as he broke the surface of the water. Him and Minho pretended to smack each other before they hoisted themselves up and out. They stood outside, attempting to dry off as everyone spoke inside. 

“I like Newt,” Minho said out of nowhere, sitting down on one of the pool chairs. Thomas smiled, sitting on the other side of him. 

“Yeah?”

“Yeah. He can’t take his eyes off of you either.”

Thomas flushed, shaking his head. “I don’t know if he is into me. I just found out he’s gay.”

“Dude,” Minho said, rolling his eyes and leaning back against the chair. His yellow shorts looked  _ ridiculous.  _ “He is completely whipped. Just like you are.”

Thomas kicked the leg of the chair, pretending as if he was about to tip it over. Minho swatted at his foot. 

“I’m serious though, Thomas. He is really respectful, and pretty funny if I’m honest. He seems like a great guy.” 

Thomas sat back in his chair too, unable to help the smile that took over his entire face. He nodded slightly, leaning back more in his chair. 

“He’s a perfect match for you, dude. I can see it even though we just met. I approve.” Minho lifted his wet shoe and poked Thomas’s knee, grinning at him. Minho and him rarely got serious, but he was an amazing friend nonetheless. It was his style, goofy and carefree, until one of his friends needed him. He could become serious and loyal in a moment’s notice. Thomas felt so thankful for him in this moment that he could cry. 

“I love you, Min.”

“I love you too,” Minho said, laughing. “Don’t cry or else I’ll throw you back in the pool.”

The boys were out there for a bit longer, joking and laughing until Newt walked out onto the patio. He was holding towels and changes of clothes. He smiled at Thomas when he caught eyes with him, making Thomas want to kiss him all over.

“Minho, I thought that Gally’s clothes would fit you better. I brought you some of his,” Newt said, walking over to them. Minho thanked him as he handed him clothes and a himl. He turned to Thomas, looking at him shyly, and handed him a pile of clothes and a bright pink towel. Thomas knew right away that they were Newt’s, catching a whiff of those flowers as he was handed them. He wanted to put his face in the clothes and smell them forever. He smiled up at Newt, the boy looking a bit less tipsy. 

“Thank you. You all keep clothes here?”

“Yeah, just in case we ever go swimming. Came in bloody lucky, yeah?” 

“Yeah,” Thomas said, watching Minho about to take off his shorts. “Can you show me where the restroom is?”

Newt nodded. Thomas stood and prayed to God that he wouldn’t look at Minho behind him, now only in his underwear. Newt didn’t. Both boys walked back into the house, everyone else still talking and laughing. It was such a nice sight, everyone getting along. It made him feel so lucky to have such amazing people in his life. 

The boys walked past an expensive looking kitchen and down a long hallway, finally reaching a big bathroom. Thomas gasped when he saw it. 

“Fuck, is this girl made of gold? This bathroom is bigger than my apartment.”

Newt laughed in the doorway, leaning against it with his arms crossed. “Yeah, her parents are. They’re rarely here and she gets to have it.”

“There’s an actual bathtub in here!” There was also a shower, huge and with just glass and no coverings. It was the size of public showers at the gym.

“You’re not going to strip down just like Minho?” Newt teased, catching his attention. Jealousy rose in his body like a heat wave. He furrowed his brows at him. 

“Why, you liked it?”

Newt laughed, shaking his head and smiling. “Of course not. I don’t find him attractive at all. Do you? The whole muscles and everything.”

“Why would I want muscles?” Thomas asked, putting his fresh clothes on the insanely long sink so he could get ready to change. “That is not my type at all.”

Newt didn’t smile, but his eyes did. His whole face lit up in happiness. Thomas didn’t see, though, too embarrassed to look at Newt’s reaction. 

Thomas saying that made Newt extremely happy. He had always been a bit self conscious about being very skinny, and Thomas made him feel as if he had absolutely no reason to be. 

Minho  _ wasn’t his type! _

Thomas hesitated a bit, finally looking up at him. Newt’s eyes, so quickly he thought he might have imagined it, jerked up back to his face. 

Was Newt… checking him out? 

I mean, Thomas was still considerably wet despite waiting outside to dry off a bit. He  _ was  _ also wearing super tight white pants and a jersey. Maybe Newt was just distracted by the costume, probably thinking that he looked hilarious. 

Although, Thomas knew he was gay now. Thomas didn’t feel half as attractive as Newt, and he was a pretty decently confident guy. He felt as if Newt would like someone  _ much  _ better looking than himself. 

“Are you going to watch me change? Or…”

Newt flushed, quickly backing out of the restroom and closing the door with a snap behind him. Thomas couldn’t help but grin as he started stripping off the wet clothes. He dried himself off, and picked up the shirt. 

It was a light grey shirt that was roughly about his size, maybe just a bit too small. He put it to his face and inhaled, the flowers making him dizzy with excitement. The thought of wearing Newt’s clothes seemed so intimate and just…  _ cute.  _ He was so thankful that he didn’t get a stack of Gally’s. He slipped it on, the fabric warm and soft. The sleeves were a bit too small, considering that Thomas worked out pretty frequently. The waist stretched tight a bit as well over his torso, but neither bothered him. He was wearing Newt’s shirt.

He rummaged through the pile and caught sight of underwear. They were briefs, black and just his size. Thomas’s hands shook slightly as he held them. The knowledge of Newt wearing them, the thought of him taking these exact underwear off, caused his knees to become weak. 

He had to say a continuous prayer and take deep, even breaths as he slid the underwear on. He quickly put on a pair of comfy black sweats and bright pink socks, adjusting his hard on into the waistband of his pants. The fact that Newt had so many pink things, the towel and socks, was absolutely adorable. 

Thomas took a step back to look at himself in the huge mirror over the sinks. Seeing him in Newt’s clothes made his heart ache. Wearing someone else’s clothes was so  _ intimate,  _ that was stuff of real relationships. He thought of sleep overs, of cuddling all night. He thought of gentle kisses and holding him tightly under warm sheets in the cold weather. 

Thomas shook his head to clear his mind, trying to bring himself back to reality. He made sure he wasn’t hard anymore before preparing to leave. Newt had left a plastic bag for his wet clothes, so he stuffed them inside quickly before he opened the door. Newt was still waiting there for him. As soon as he saw Thomas, the boys lips parted in surprise. He took a step back and Thomas could see the boy visibly take a deep breath, staring at him as if Thomas had walked out naked. His eyes swept over Thomas’s outfit. 

“Thank you,” Thomas whispered, his voice getting stuck halfway out. Newt glanced back up at Thomas’s eyes, looking slightly lost. Newt just nodded, smiling at Thomas softly. “Newt?”

Newt leaned back against the doorway, looking at Thomas with full interest. His floppy, soft looking hair gleamed in the bright bathroom light, making a halo around his head. Newt looked like he was about to tease him, a small smile on his face. “Yeah, Tommy?”

“I don’t like Teresa.”

Newt’s eyebrows raised, the small teasing smile dropping instantly. He didn’t say anything. He continued to stare at Thomas, gaze so intense that Thomas could easily tell that he was still upset about it.

“I don’t find her attractive at all. I will never find her attractive. Just like Minho, just like everyone out there, they aren’t my type. I don’t want to get her number, or anyone’s number. Okay?”

Newt still didn’t say anything. His chocolate covered eyes swept over Thomas’s face again like earlier, looking very uncertain. He seemed hesitant and almost shy, as if a war was raging in his head. 

“Okay,” Newt whispered, eyes landing on his. His expression was soft and gentle. “Okay. You’re sure?”

“Yeah,” Thomas whispered. He began to become extremely nervous at the look that Newt was giving him. “I’m sure.” 

Newt seemed to make up his mind about something. He took a deep breath. His eyes were still fixed onto Thomas’s, leaving Thomas breathless and his knees weak. Newt uncrossed his arms and took a hesitant step closer. He took one more step, only a foot away from him now. Newt, hands gentle, reached out towards Thomas. 

“Newt, Sonya asked-”

Newt took a quick step back, dropping his arms. Both boys looked down the hallway, seeing a surprised Teresa standing there. Her shock quickly turned to embarrassment. 

“She, uh…” she grinned at them. “She wanted to know if you two wanted popcorn. For the movie.”

“Sure,” Newt said, almost absentmindedly. His voice sounded a million miles away. Teresa smirked again and rounded the corner out of sight. Newt didn’t look back at Thomas. 

Thomas didn’t see his hands shaking. 

“A movie,” Newt muttered. “Sounds fun.”

Newt turned and walked up the hallway, almost as if he was expecting Thomas to follow him. He did. 

Both boys walked back up the hallway and back into the front room. They had put on a movie and were all huddled on the couches, looking comfy with blankets and pillows. Thomas noticed the empty couch, obviously for Newt and himself. 

The boys ended up on the couch next to each other, popcorn in hand. A horror movie was playing, but both were silent and not even paying attention. 

Newt  _ had  _ to be about to kiss him. There was no other explanation, right? Thomas was awful at catching hints, more oblivious than anyone he had ever met. He also always tried to play it safe, always tried to not overthink things and get his hopes up. With Newt, though, he knew he could never just be his friend. If he tried something and it went badly, at least he had tried. 

So, he tried. 

Thomas reached out, grabbing Newt’s hand that was holding the popcorn bowl. Newt turned his head slowly to look at him as Thomas intertwined their fingers together. It felt like coming home after a long day. Newt stared down at their hands, Thomas scooting closer so that their sides were touching.

“Do you like scary movies?” Thomas asked, eyes still on the blondes beautiful face. He finally looked up at Thomas, hair almost falling into his eyes.

“They’re alright.”

“If I pretend to be scared, will you comfort me?” Thomas teased. Newt couldn’t help smiling down at him in the darkness. It was a shy smile that warmed Thomas’s whole body. 

“I thought you said that you could baby me, yeah?” Newt teased right back. Thomas blushed furiously, which only made Newt breathe a laugh through his nose. Thomas tried to let go of his hand, pouting at Newt, but Newt tightened his hold. “You’re not doing a good job at that, Tommy.”

“Sorry,” Thomas whispered, unable to help a grin make an appearance alongside his blush. “I’ll try to do better.” 

They sat there in the dark, hands intertwined and hearts beating quickly.

 

-

 

Thomas awoke to Harriet gently tapping him. He opened his eyes, only darkness meeting them as he did so. It took him awhile to fully regain his eyesight, as well as fully regain his consciousness. 

“Thomas, it’s time to go. I’m so sorry.”

She looked genuinely sad as she whispered. Why was she whispering? Harriet looked down at his side. Thomas then realized that something was leaning on him… a  _ warm  _ something. He turned his head, and was met with blonde hair to the face. Newt had fallen asleep, slouching down against Thomas’s side. He was curled in a ball, head against Thomas’s upper arm. His legs were bent and pulled up towards his chest, but had fallen onto Thomas’s lap. Their hands were still locked together. The sight leaving Thomas’s chest heavy, and he never wanted to leave this moment. He had never felt so comfortable and happy.

They had sat in the dark, feeling so comfortable and happy, that they had somehow both fallen asleep during the horror movie. 

“Don’t worry,” Harriet whispered, giving him a teasing smile. “I already snuck a picture.”

Sonya appeared out of nowhere, scaring Thomas a bit. She had changed into pajamas, soft and silky looking. She smiled at the two boys. Harriet walked off, getting her stuff ready. 

“He’s a heavy sleeper,” Sonya said, walking over and yanking him up. She just flipped him onto his other side, so he was laying on the couch by himself. In his sleep, Newt adjusted himself to get comfortable and slept on. Thomas’s hand was suddenly feeling very lonely. 

“Thank you for today,” Thomas muttered, feeling sad as he stood. “I hope my friends were alright.”

“More than,” Sonya said with a smile, accent so much like her brothers. “You’re all great people. See you soon, yeah?”

“Yeah,” Thomas said, smiling. 

Everyone collected their things and walked towards the door. It seemed that Winston and Gally had already gone home, as neither were anywhere to be seen. Everyone filed out before Thomas, thanking Sonya and Teresa. Before Thomas could exit, though, Sonya called him back. Curiously, he walked back to her and let her pull him aside.

“I know Newt told you about himself, right?”

She looked very serious, and all he could do was nod. 

“I wanted to add something that I don’t think he did.” She glanced over at Newt sleeping on the couch, then took a step closer to Thomas, lowering her voice. “He is weird with...touching. He doesn’t like anyone touching him. He even doesn’t like handshakes, or hugging his close friends. Hell, he doesn’t even touch my arm at all, let alone hug me. He won’t touch any of us, not even touch our hands when we give him something. It’s been like that for years. We don’t know what it is, never have bloody asked him. It’s just what we have all seen, and it’s kind of an unspoken rule.”

Thomas was dumbfounded, certain that she was pulling his leg. Newt let him touch him all of the time, even going out of his way to touch Thomas. It all had seemed so natural. Sonya smiled at his confused expression. 

“So, when we all saw him so comfortable with you tonight, it was a good change. Him sleeping, practically on top of you, looked like we were in a parallel universe or some shit. Please don’t tell him I told you. I’m just letting you know for the future, if he ever backs away from you randomly or in public with others. I thought you should be told.”

Thomas nodded slowly, thinking everything over. The news was so shocking to him, so unexpected. 

“I would never make him uncomfortable,” Thomas finally said, confidently looking down at Sonya. “Thank you for letting me know. I’ll watch out, especially in public. I really appreciate it.”

Sonya positively beamed. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone had a safe and fun Halloween!   
> Let me know all about your costumes, if you wore one! I'm genuinely curious.  
> All I wore was a Tata headband, from BT21. I had an exam and actually had to go to college, unfortunately. 
> 
> This chapter is more of a filler than anything. I really didn't enjoy this one, so I understand if you didn't either.   
> Thank you for reading, if you did.
> 
> ***Also, the whole guys seeing their friends boners, was a conversation that I ACTUALLY OVERHEARD. How awkward and weird! I just had to put it in to embarrass the hell out of the boys.  
> It may...also come up in the next chapter.  
> The next chapter is unlike any one so far... :)  
> Newt also gets his records. Finally.
> 
> Your comments make my entire week, I swear. They leave me a blushing mess!   
> You are all so sweet and wonderful. I don't deserve any of you.   
> Thank you so much for taking the time to read. 
> 
> Your amazing and wonderful comments make me as happy as Thomas finally holding Newt's hand. 
> 
> Amy x


	5. Sleeping With Flowers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -
> 
> The support that I have been receiving for this story is truly amazing. I never expected anyone to read this, let alone like it enough to stick with it. 
> 
> You’re all wonderful.  
> Here’s a special chapter, from me to you. 
> 
> (Listen to Blindsided by Bon Iver! It plays later in the chapter during an important part.)
> 
> Amy x

It was 3 days after Halloween, on that Saturday night, that Thomas got insanely drunk.

Things weren’t going too well for him. After the night at Teresa’s house, Newt went back to not flirting over text messages, which caused Thomas to overthink and assume the worst. To make matters worse, things at his job had gone downhill.

Thomas’s supervisor, the kindergarten teacher he worked for, was flirting with him. He saw it as harmless flirting for the first year, just simply an older woman wanting to tease the younger in a non sexual way. The starting of the new school year, which started around three months ago, shone light that it was _not_ in a non sexual way.

The lady, who was in her fifties, wanted Thomas. She would keep him after work and try to speak about her marriage problems to him, and has even tried to touch him a few times. It had gone to an all time low, though, yesterday. On Friday, after school, the teacher started unbuttoning her shirt in front of him. She even told him that it was best that he complied, in order to keep his job.

It was becoming a classic, “You'll lose your job if you don’t do anything to me. I’ll complain about you”, before Thomas’s very own eyes. He didn’t realize it until yesterday. The teacher was extremely well trusted in the district, meaning that if she were to say something, everyone would believe her. If Thomas were to say anything, he wouldn’t be believed either. It was a lose lose situation, and Thomas definitely was not going to do anything with that older woman. 

If this got out, he wouldn’t be trusted at any other school. He would be refused every job opportunity with children, and that’s all he wanted to do.

Newt had texted him after he was supposed to get off of work, when the incident was taking place. Thomas had basically run out of the room, completely losing his mind. He hadn’t responded to Newt for the rest of that afternoon, and later that night. Newt had texted a few times after that as well. 

**3:16 PM**

**Newt: hey, are you out yet?**  

**5:34 PM**

**Newt: Thomas? Everything ok?**  

**9:00 PM**

**Newt: I’m really worried now, honestly.**

**10:19 PM**

**Newt: please text me back**

**Newt: please**

**Newt: did I do something wrong?**

Thomas finally answered back to the last texts.

**10:20 PM**

**Thomas: a lot happened at work. not doing so well. text you tomorrow.**

**Thomas: you didn’t do anything x**

Thomas didn’t talk to him again until 5 in the afternoon that Saturday, when he became insanely drunk. He had downed everything in his house, grabbed the bag of Newt’s records, and walked out of the house. He was planning on walking all the way to Newt’s house to surprise him with his gifts. In his drunken state, he didn’t care that he had to walk about two hours to get to Newt. He wanted to surprise him, and walking two hours seemed like a brilliant idea at the time.

Thomas had locked the door behind him from the inside without thinking, turning the lock on the bottom knob. As soon as he walked out, he realized that he hadn’t grabbed his keys. He stood outside of his apartment, holding the bag with a shaking hand, and realized that he was locked out.

Now, he could have just texted Minho or Aris. Hell, Harriet even had a copy of the key. Instead, he began freaking out and decided to call Newt, as if it was his only option. Newt picked up fairly quickly, considering that they _still_ hadn’t spoken on the phone yet before this.  

“Thomas? Are you alright?” 

“I’m locked out,” Thomas whined, sliding down the door and down onto the floor in a heap. “I’m locked out.” 

“Of...your house?” 

“Yes.”

“Don’t you have two roommates?”

“I wanted to surprise you,” Thomas sniffled, doing pretty well on the phone considering that he had 3 shots and two glasses of wine. “And I locked myself out.” 

“Are you drunk?” 

“Can you come get me? I need to give them to you. It’s really, really important.”

There was a pause. He heard Newt grabbing his keys on the other line. “Of course. I’ll be right there. Where are you?”

“Sitting outside of my house,” Thomas said weakly, slumping even more against the doorway. “How will I ever get back?” 

Newt let out the smallest laugh Thomas had ever heard. The _cutest_ laugh. He heard a car door, and the engine starting up. “You will, I promise.”

“Don’t call and drive,” Thomas chastised.

“You’re on speaker.” 

“Still.”

“You want me to hang up?” 

“I have presents,” Thomas whined. He stood up clumsily, attempting to grab the bag with his free hand. After he finally found purchase, he was able to respond. “I need you here.”

“I’m on my way,” Newt said, voice soft and reassuring. “How are you feeling?”

“I’m going to die,” Thomas said, slowly making his way down the stairs. If he hadn’t done this every day for the past three years, he wouldn’t have been able to do it. “I’m going to never progress in life.”

“Why’s that?”

“Mrs. January.” 

“Your boss?” 

Thomas missed a step and fell on his ass, the phone hitting the stair below him. Butt sore, he grabbed the phone and kept trying to make his way down the stairs. He was doing pretty well, considering. 

“Thomas? You better not be going down those bloody stairs.” 

He was, indeed, still going down the stairs.

“Yes my boss. She wants to fuck me.”

There was another pause in the conversation. Thomas was halfway down the stairs when he realized that he was scooting on his butt down each step, not having stood up at all. He started giggling. 

“She wants to...fuck you?” 

“Yes. And I don’t want to fuck her. I want to fuck you.” 

There was another pause. Newt laughed on the other line. “What did you say? I’m pretty sure I heard you wrong.”

“I heard _you_ wrong,” Thomas said, almost reaching the bottom of the stairs and to the lobby. His face was screwed up in concentration, as if going down the stairs while drunk was an Olympic sport. To be fair, it might just be. “I heard you right.” 

“Yeah, that’s what I thought. Sod off. I’m almost there.”

“If I don’t, she’ll…” Thomas’s sentence seemed to drift away from him. He sat still, about ten more steps down until the lobby, trying to make the sudden tears stay in his eyes and not spill over. He held the bag as if it would save him, clutching it close to his chest. He felt the tears welling up.

“We can work this out, okay?”

“Okay,” Thomas whispered. He sniffled. He sat there on the stairs, waiting patiently for Newt.

“I’m here, I’m parking. Okay?”

“Okay.” 

“You better still be outside of your door, Thomas. I’m serious.”

Thomas heard the front door to the lobby open, heard Newt’s voice as he spoke into the phone.

“If I don’t see you near your door-”

Newt had rounded the corner and saw Thomas sitting there, knees up this his chest, the bag being gripped tightly in his free hand. His his tears were about to spill over. Newt slowly lowered his phone, his face softening immensely. Thomas’s tears began to spill over at the sight of Newt, but he didn’t even seem to notice.

Newt had glanced down, and almost began laughing out loud despite the situation. Before Thomas could ask what was so funny, Newt took a few steps up so that he was level with Thomas.

“Want to come to my house?” Newt asked, his face soft and caring. Newt looked like an actual angel, dressed in a warm black hoodie and tight dark blue jeans. Thomas nodded, tears streaming down his face. Newt pushed his blonde hair back with a hand before leaning down and grabbing the bag from Thomas.

“Don’t look in it,” Thomas whispered, unable to speak. Newt gave him another soft look, shaking his head slowly. 

“I won’t, Tommy. I promise.” Thomas held out his arms, and Newt leaned forwards to help him up. As soon as Thomas was standing, he held his hands and walked backwards down the stairs so that he could hold him steady.

They walked through the lobby and out into the street, where Newt had parked in front. Thomas’s head was spinning as Newt helped him with his seatbelt and put the bag at his feet.

Thomas was surprised when they had reached Newt’s house, having knocked out for a bit. His head had been against glass, until Newt woke him with a shake of the arm. Thomas was even more surprised when he was entering Newt’s house. He hadn’t even remembered walking up the stairs.

“I’ve never been in here,” Thomas commented. He realized that Newt’s arm was around his waist, guiding him into the building. He looked around the small apartment. There was a kitchen attached to a small living room, and two doors down a short hallway. The place was actually pretty small, but looked very warm and inviting. It was just a bit smaller than his apartment, anyway.

“It’s not much,” Newt muttered. “Sonya is supposed to come home soon. Would you like to go to my room?” 

Thomas nodded, becoming shy. Newt basically dragged him down the small hallway and the door on the right, behind the kitchen. He had to push on it a bit before it popped open. As soon as they were through the door, Thomas took a good look around. 

It was small, just enough room for a bed, a small desk with a laptop, and a closet attached to the wall that you had to pull open. There was a separate door, signaling that he had his own restroom. There were no decorations anywhere, just a few books stacked on the desk and deep purple sheets and pillows on the bed.

The whole room smelled like him.

“You smell so good,” Thomas groaned, almost falling forwards with how weak the scent made his knees. “Your room smells like you.” 

“What do I smell like?” Newt asked, walking Thomas over to the bed. Thomas sat at the edge, looking up at Newt. He placed the bag onto the floor next to the bed. Newt wasn’t even looking at him, looking around the room as if he was searching for something. Thomas watched him walk over to the closet and slide the door open, rummaging through a set of plastic shelves, which held his clothes.

“Flowers,” Thomas muttered, watching Newt’s ass in those tight pants as he bent down. “Amazing.”

“Flowers are amazing?”

“Uh, yeah. I was talking about the flowers.”

He wasn’t.

“What are your favorite type?” Newt asked, finally pulling out the article of clothing that he was looking for. He yanked out a pair of basketball shorts for Thomas.  

“Peony’s,” Thomas said, still staring at the boys ass. Newt straightened up, turning towards him. “They’re beautiful, but look a little crazy. I love them.” 

Newt had opened his mouth to speak, but stopped dead at the sight of Thomas. Thomas lazily raised his eyes from what was now Newt’s waist instead of his butt, and met his eyes. Newt wasn’t staring at his eyes, though. Thomas looked down to where he was looking, and noticed two things that absolutely blew his mind. 

One, he wasn’t wearing pants. Nope. Nothing. Not shorts, not jeans. Just his underwear. He was wearing his good briefs, though, the ones that made his legs look pretty nice. The second problem, though, was his hard on. The scent of Newt’s room and the sight of him bending over was enough. Thomas laughed, pulling his shirt forwards to cover himself a bit. He was way beyond drunk to be embarrassed. He felt as if he was on a cloud.

“I’ve been in my underwear this whole time?” 

“Yeah,” Newt said, his voice shaky. He walked over to Thomas, handing him the shorts with a shaky hand. He was looking _anywhere_ but him. Thomas made a whining sound as he realized his shoes were still on. He was about to reach forwards and untie them, but he almost fell off of the bed.  

At the whining noise that he had made, Newt had to take a few deep breaths, a step back, and had to close his eyes in order to calm himself. 

“Can you help me take off my shoes?” Thomas asked, falling onto his back onto the bed. He grabbed a pillow and buried his face in it. The scent and the warmth of the pillow made him groan.

Thomas had no idea that Newt was about to lose his damn mind.

He did, though, take off Thomas’s shoes. As soon as they were off and set into the corner, Thomas lazily slipped on the shorts. He then crawled into the middle of Newt’s bed, as if he owned it. 

Well, technically, he could if he wanted to. Newt wasn’t going to admit that, though. 

Thomas crawled up and buried his face into Newt’s pillows.

 

-

 

When Thomas woke up, he distinctly heard a Bob’s Burgers episode running. His eyes refused to open for a moment, hearing Linda talk from wherever she was. As he lay there for a few moments, eyes still closed, he also smelled pizza. A slight fear rose in him, not remembering where he was. This bed didn’t feel like his at all. His eyes flickered open.

“Oh, hey there.”

Newt.

Thomas automatically felt safe, not even remembering exactly where he was. He was slightly a bit tipsy, he could tell, but he felt a lot better than earlier. He felt a warm and gentle touch on his cheek. His eyes focused more and realized that it was Newt’s fingers, gently stroking his face.

“I have some Advil whenever you’re ready,” Newt said gently. “I also have pizza for you, although I’m sure you can smell it. How are you feeling?”

“I’m better,” Thomas admitted. “How long was I asleep?” 

“About three hours I think? I fell asleep for a bit too,” Newt said, hand disappearing from his face. “Can you sit up? Just to take your pain medicine. You can fall back asleep after.”

Thomas finally opened his eyes all the way. He was first met by just pillow. Then, when he looked up slightly, there he was. Sitting up and looking down at him, a water glass in one hand. He had on a kind and gentle smile.

“What time is it?” Thomas asked, slowly pulling himself into a sitting position. He was _definitely_ still slightly tipsy, the world moving in a lot of weird ways. Newt handed him the pills and the water cup. “Thank you so much.”

“It’s almost 9,” Newt said, standing up and stretching. He had changed into a pair of dark green sweats but kept the large black hoodie. “Want some pizza? It’s just pepperoni.”

“Newt, I should go home. I feel so bad, I just came here and knocked out.” Thomas looked down at the water glass in his hands, extremely embarrassed. “I’ll call Minho right now.” 

“Minho did call,” Newt said, walking around the bed to his laptop. Thomas saw Gene on the little screen, dressed up as his father. This was probably his favorite episode. The pizza box sat right next to it. “I hope you don’t mind that I picked up.”

“Of course not,” Thomas assured him, almost laughing. Newt took out a slice, placing it on a paper plate that was waiting next to the box. He turned and handed it to Thomas, who took it gratefully. “Thank you so much.” 

“I told him you would probably stay the night,” Newt said, looking at Thomas shyly. “If you’d like to, that is. I promise I’ll keep my hands to myself.”

The thought of sleeping in the same bed as Newt made his heart turn over inside of his chest. He definitely did _not_ want Newt to keep his hands to himself. “Really? You’d let me stay?” 

“I would like you to,” Newt admitted, turning to grab another slice for himself. “If you would like to, of course.”

“I would really like that. Thank you.” Thomas took a bite of the pizza, which was slightly still warm. It was absolutely the best pizza he had ever had in his life. “This is amazing.” 

“Thanks, I made it myself,” Newt teased, sitting next to him on the bed. He crossed his legs and sat the plate on his lap. Both boys sat in silence for a moment, watching the screen. It was a comfortable silence for the most part, except there was a war raging in Thomas’s head. He didn’t want to burden Newt, he hated talking about himself, but he deserved to know. He was going to sleep over at his house, for God’s sake. 

“My teacher wants me to fuck her,” Thomas said, taking a break from the pizza. He didn’t look at Newt, keeping his eyes locked on the screen. “If I don’t do it, she will tell everyone something to make me lose my job. Probably something involving the kids. If she says that, I will never be allowed to work with children again.”

Thomas paused. He didn’t dare look at Newt, too embarrassed that he was even speaking about this. Newt had stopped eating, though, so he knew he was listening. 

“If I tell someone, they will believe her. I have only been working there for a year, and she practically runs that place. Everyone loves her. I’m stuck in a situation that I feel has no out. I’m going to get fired, and I won’t be able to work with kids again.” 

Newt didn’t respond for a moment. Thomas took a bite of his pizza, unable to handle the silence. The characters on the screen were screaming about something, but all he heard was the silence stretching on.

“If I tell you that I will fix it, will you trust me?”

The question threw Thomas off guard. He turned to look at Newt, surprise showing on his face. 

“How would you be able to do anything?”

“Do you trust me?” Newt was looking so deeply into his eyes that Thomas knew he was somehow looking straight into his soul. He felt so at ease immediately, as if with Newt by his side, anything was possible. 

“I do,” Thomas whispered. “More than anything. Thank you.” 

Newt smiled at him, before leaning over and swiping two pieces of pizza. He placed one on Thomas’s plate before exiting the room without explanation. Thomas watched the program for the next twenty minutes that Newt was gone, ease settling inside of him. When Newt came back, he was done with both slices. Newt didn’t have his slice of pizza anymore, but held out a fresh glass of water to Thomas before he sat back down on the bed next to him. He had obviously gone to speak to Sonya.

“Where is your record player?” Thomas asked suddenly, completely forgetting the whole reason why he had wanted to see Newt today. Newt grinned at him, getting up from his bed quickly. 

“I forgot to show you! The album artwork is so cool for the album, I think you’d love it.” Newt had gotten up and walked to the edge of the desk. There was a small stool that Thomas hadn’t seen before, as the bed was covering it. On top of the stool was a beautiful, dark red record player. As Newt continued speaking, Thomas reached on the other side of the bed for the bag of records on the floor. He pulled the bag up, unable to help his smile. “The whole album never seems to not stun me. I love Slow and Steady. What’s your-”

He had turned and saw the bag on Thomas’s lap, stopping halfway through his sentence. His brows furrowed at the sight of it, looking between the bag and Thomas’s face. 

“What is that?”

“My favorite is Lakehouse,” Thomas said, before hesitantly holding out the bag. His hands shook. “I told you I got you a present. I’m sorry I forgot about it.”

Newt stared for a moment, hesitating. He placed the record on the bed next to Thomas before he reached out and gently took the bag. Thomas may or may not have gone to get a Bon Iver album as well. There was now about eight albums in total. Watching Newt slowly open the bag was nerve wracking. He stood next to the bed, about a foot from Thomas, as he slowly pulled out a record. Perfectly, he had pulled out the M83 album that Thomas had searched forever for. 

Newt stared at it for a few moments, looking completely lost. He looked over at Thomas, lips parted in surprise and brows furrowed. He flipped over the album, examining it as if he was making sure it was real.

“Tommy...did you really?” Newt glanced down at Thomas, voice shaky and small. Thomas smiled at his expression. Knowing how shocked he was made the whole purchase worth it.

“There’s more,” Thomas said, still smiling up at him. 

Newt’s hands started to shake. He slowly placed the album next to the other one on the bed, and started pulling them all out one by one. It took him awhile to extract each one, but he finally had laid all on the bed next to Thomas. Thomas had scootched over a bit, making room for the albums.

Newt just stared down at them, hands still shaking. He didn’t touch them, didn’t say a word. Just stared at them. 

“I don’t know if you like all of them. Hell, you might hate them. But I’ve listened to every single album, and they all remind me of you.”

Newt looked up at him slowly. He looked as if he was about to pass out and cry at the same time. Thomas was shocked at his reaction. He quickly stood up, about to collect all of them.

“Do you not like them? I’m so sorry, I can-” 

“No, no.” Newt swatted Thomas’s hand away. Thomas laughed at the motion, relief filling him. Newt liked it. He sat back down on Newt’s bed, looking up at the blonde once more. “Are these for me? To keep?”

“Of course,” Thomas said, looking bewildered. “Sonya told us that you only had the one. I thought you would like a few more.” 

Newt searched Thomas’s face, still looking as if he was about to pass out. He was slightly pale. He reached out and grabbed Thomas’s hand. The warmth and love in the action actually left Thomas speechless. He tightened his hand around Newt’s, his smile fading a bit. 

“No one has ever given me anything as thoughtful as this. Especially remembering something that my sister had said in passing?” Newt shook his head, almost as if in disbelief. “You saying that you thought of me with every album also knocked the piss out of me. You know that, yeah?” 

Thomas only rubbed a thumb against Newt’s hand. Newt took a deep breath. 

“I’ve been looking for the M83 album forever. How did you find it?” 

“That’s a secret,” Thomas whispered. “Put one on before I get impatient.”

Newt laughed, dropping Thomas’s hand.

“Thank you, Tommy. Really.”

He was suddenly so excited that it made Thomas the happiest he had been in a while. He began carefully looking at each album, almost as if he had found the best treasure in the whole world. Thomas grabbed a quilt that was laying on his bed and pulled it close, covering his legs as Newt continued to exam each. Thomas couldn’t help but beam the entire time. With Thomas giving recommendations, they settled on The National - High Violet.

They had turned off the show playing on the laptop, lost in the music. They lay on Newt’s bed, flat on their backs, and rated each track as it came on. Newt seemed to be really liking the album, continuously commenting on how different and amazing the voice of the man was. As soon as the album ended, Thomas pulled out his phone to show him a specific song that was on the other album, called I Need My Girl.

Newt stayed quiet on that song. When it had ended, though, Newt asked him to replay it.

He did.

Newt asked him to replay it another time after that, and then another after that one. He was as quiet as could be, only his breathing signifying that he was okay. 

“That was the most beautiful song I’ve ever heard.”

The song had ended a few minutes ago, and they had sat in silence for the whole time. Both were still laying flat on their backs, looking up at the bare ceiling. There was just a bit of light seeping through the floral curtains from the street lights outside. Thomas was honestly drifting off to sleep before Newt had spoken. 

“It makes me think,” Thomas said, taking a deep breath. “The ‘I keep feeling smaller and smaller’ part always makes me think. I love the song. It can be taken so many different ways.” 

“I never want this night to end,” Newt whispered. “I’ve never felt so...content. Happy. I don’t know exactly what I’m feeling, but I’m so happy that you stayed over. I’m so thankful for the records.”

“I never want to leave this moment, either,” Thomas said, almost about to tear up. He felt the exact same way. He usually felt so out of place, as if he was always just roaming around. In this moment, he felt completely whole.

He had no idea that Newt was thinking back on how he had tried to kill himself, and how he would never have been able to experience this.

They ended up playing the album by Bon Iver. For Emma, Forever Ago, drifted softly through the speakers and slowly swirled around the air around them. The chilly night air seemed to increase, causing both boys to slide into the comforter, as well as pulling the large quilt over both of them. They lay on their sides, the pillows surrounding them as they faced each other. Thomas could barely see Newt in the darkness, just seeing the shape of his head in the darkness. Whenever a car would pass, the light would spread across their faces for only a moment. Each time he saw a moment of Newt’s face, though, his heart always skipped a beat. 

Somehow, in the dark, Thomas found his face. He reached out and brushed his fingertips against the boys face. In return, Newt wrapped an arm around his waist and pulled him closer gently. Thomas felt a pressure on his heart, on his chest. He felt an overwhelming feeling of love and comfort, like he had never felt before. The arm around Thomas’s waist was enough for him to decide what he was about to do. Thomas had been laying on top of his other arm, which meant that his head was a bit higher up. It was the perfect angle. 

He was expecting to feel much more nervous than he was in this moment. He wasn’t expecting on doing this so soon, or so carelessly. The feeling of Newt holding him in the darkness was enough to forget about all of his worries. 

In the darkness, as Blindsided played, Thomas leaned forwards. He felt Newt move into him at the same time, both boys colliding in the middle.

Newt’s mouth was slightly open and waiting for him, capturing Thomas’s lips in his as they finally met. His mouth was warm against his, gentle and intoxicating. Newt’s arm tightened around his waist, pulling him closer. Thomas’s free hand, that wasn’t using his forearm as a pillow, cupped Newt’s face. Their lips parted for a moment, before Thomas pulled him back in. Thomas’s lips, slowly and softly, parted for Newt.

Just for Newt.

Always, just for Newt.

Thomas kissed him, kissed him, and kissed him. Every kiss was gentle and soft, never becoming anything more than what the moment called for. Thomas felt as if there was a surge of happiness threatening to overpower his entire body, stopping his heart in the process. It was the most beautiful feeling, and Thomas was sure that he could never possibly feel this way again. Now running his hand gently through Newt’s soft hair, their previous statements filled his mind.  

He never wanted to leave this moment. 

Newt smiled against his mouth before capturing Thomas’s lips once more. They stayed there for a while, gently kissing and holding each other, until neither boy could stay awake. Sleep crept slowly into their minds, taking over completely. Thomas ended up pulling Newt to his chest, the boy moving down a bit so he could bury his face into Thomas’s chest. Exhaustion won, taking Newt first. Thomas fell victim quickly after, the body heat of Newt and the happiness overtaking his body enough to lure him into a deep sleep.

They fell asleep together, holding each other close all night.

The scent of flowers hung in the air, taking control of Thomas’s dreams.  

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...yeah. :)
> 
> The chapter name is Sleeping With Flowers.  
> Thomas says Newt smells like flowers.  
> They fell asleep together.  
> I mean... 
> 
> I am so thankful for each and every one of you.  
> I hope everyone has a great weekend! My power is going to be out all night. Wonderful. 
> 
> Your comments always make me as happy as Newt when he recieved his records. 
> 
> Have a safe and amazing weekend xx  
> Amy xx


	6. Meeting the Parents

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *****  
>  PLEASE NOTE:
> 
> the end of this chapter contains content that may be considered nsfw.
> 
> *****

As soon as Thomas woke up, he knew he was about to distance the hell out of himself. When things started going right, he freaked out. He was genuinely the worst person he knew. He was getting very attached to Newt, and it scared him. So, being the idiot that he was, he decided to act like last night never happened.

When Thomas woke, Newt was sound asleep. During the night, Thomas had held him. His front was pressed against his back, one arm wrapped tightly around Newt’s small waist, while the other was tucked under his pillow to prop his head up. Thomas moved his hips away from the boys butt fairly quickly, not wanting him to feel the effects of the morning. Thomas tried not to think about how soft and warm Newt’s body had been against his. He was still in that oversized hoodie, and it made Thomas want to dive back in and hug him once more. Newt’s hair was messy atop his head, lit up by the morning light. It looked as if it was glittering in the sun.

It had to be early in the morning, _way_ too early, because the sun in the window seemed hazy, as if it was just rising. The door of the bedroom was slightly open, and Thomas could hear someone moving around outside. He heard a clang of a pan against a stovetop, and heard the stove top alight.

Thomas glanced over at Newt. He couldn’t see his face, but he thought how _young_ he looked in this moment. He was so defenseless and vulnerable. Thomas wanted to protect him at all costs. He looked so innocent-

In his sleep, Newt rolled onto his back. Thomas almost gasped at the sight of the effects of the morning on Newt.

Thomas had a slightly larger than average dick. He did, in all honesty. Every person who had seen it, even if it wasn’t in a sexual way (even Minho, unfortunately) has told him so. Thomas and pants didn’t really get along at home…and, well, he was a young guy. He was pretty confident with how big he was, not having to worry all that much.

 _Newt,_ on the other hand. Dear Lord. It was basically as if a flashlight was stuffed into this boys sweatpants. He was definitely about an inch or two longer than Thomas, and possibly slightly thicker as well. Judging how skinny he was, this was very surprising to Thomas to see, but _damn_ he wasn’t complaining. His mouth seemed to water at the sight.

Feeling embarrassed, he glanced up at Newt’s face. It was smashed into the pillows, his cheek pushing into his lips to make it look like he was pouting. It was the cutest thing Thomas had ever seen. Just looking at him left him breathless. Beside the huge dick on this boy, he looked very small. Thomas wanted to hold him again. Badly.

Instead, he grabbed his phone off of the desk table and texted Minho to pick him up. Minho was usually always awake at this time, going out for a run or making breakfast. Thomas was right, his best friend responding quickly.

Thomas sat in bed, debating if he should even wake Newt up. He could feel himself physically distancing from Newt, as if there was suddenly an invisible wall.

He _hated_ this part of himself.

Dating in the past didn’t go well. He couldn’t seem to trust enough to develop deep feelings, always leaving the girl he was talking to unsatisfied. It wasn’t that he didn’t want a connection with someone, but it was as if there was always an invisible wall between himself and whoever it was. He tried, he really did, but nothing seemed to ever go right. This was why he was so surprised when his feelings for Newt never seemed to have a wall crash between them.

He didn’t know what it was. Maybe his dad leaving when he was young, maybe his mom liking his brother more, but he didn’t like getting too close to people. He only let a few people into his life, and never really wanted anything more. He didn’t _trust_ anything or anyone. He decided a while ago to never let anyone in again, but never expected the wall between himself and people to form.

Minho was the only person that truly didn’t have a wall in between their friendship. Even with Aris and Harriet, he sometimes found himself unable to act a certain way or see them a certain amount of times. It was strange. He loved them more than anything, but sometimes he would rather just be alone. Maybe it was because he had known Minho since they were toddlers, or maybe just something different altogether.

That, in a sense, was why Brenda had been a perfect girlfriend. She wasn’t the feelings type, and Thomas was perfectly happy with that. When they broke up, he wasn’t all too upset, despite what Minho had thought. Or, more so what Minho had hoped. He knew how guarded he was.

Newt made him feel something he never thought he could. The kiss last night meant more to him than anything ever could.

So, he distanced himself.

Stupidly. Irrationally. Out of true terror. He couldn’t help it.

Thomas was surprised to receive a text from Minho, signaling his arrival. He hadn’t even realized that he had been sitting there for a while, lost in his own thoughts. As he was lacing up his shoes, Newt woke up. Thomas had his back to the boy, sitting on the edge of the bed, when he heard the sheets rustling.

“Thomas?”

“Good morning,” Thomas said, finishing tying up his shoes. “Minho is here. Thanks for letting me stay.”

“You’re leaving already? You don’t want breakfast? Or… you’re leaving?” Newt sounded so confused and lost. It utterly shattered Thomas’s heart.

“I’m sorry, I have to go. I’ll see you soon,” He said, standing up. He looked back at Newt, and saw the blondes face. He had sat up, pulling a blanket over himself. His hair was messy and he looked still half asleep, and very confused. Newt also looked so hurt that Thomas’s knees began to shake in guilt.

He wished he could be different.

“Yeah,” Newt echoed, his face turning expressionless. He lay back down. He didn’t look at Thomas, but instead smashed his face into the pillows again. “See you soon.”

Thomas walked out before he did something stupid. He waved quickly to Sonya in the little kitchen before he left, so quickly that she didn't even have time to wave back, and he walked out of the front door.

As he sat in Minho’s car on the way home, he was silent. Minho seemed to be a mind reader. He knew Thomas for so long, that he seemed to know exactly what was going on without being told. He always did. Besides a simple “thank you”, Thomas hadn’t said a word. Minho somehow knew, though.

“You can’t do this again,” Minho said as he drove. Thomas didn’t look at him, but saw Minho’s hands tighten on the steering wheel. “He doesn’t deserve this.”

He didn’t.  

-

 

It was 3 weeks until Thanksgiving, and distancing himself from Newt was easier than he had thought. Physically, that was. Newt’s parents decided to come back into town, and to stay until Thanksgiving. Apparently, they were loaded, and had a huge house in the mountains. Thomas wondered, if their parents were so rich, why did Sonya and Newt struggle with money? Why did they live in a small and crappy apartment?

Newt was busy with his parents. So busy, that they didn’t see each other at all. They barely spoke, texting a “have a great day” and “goodnight, hope you had a great day”. Sometimes, Newt sent Thomas a Snapchat. Thomas only responded with one. 

Thomas never sent one first.

Newt obviously knew that things were different, by the way that Thomas was texting him. Newt never acted as if anything was wrong though, keeping contact with him and acting his happy and normal self.

Thomas had no idea that the boy lay awake every night, mulling over every moment that had happened between the two, thinking about what went wrong. He assumed that Thomas had changed his mind, and just wanted to be friends. Although he was utterly heartbroken and was suddenly very distant with everyone, he wanted Thomas in his life. Even if it could be as just his friend.

He hadn’t left his room at all.

At Thomas’s work, it took three days to have everything change. On the Wednesday after the sleepover, he was called into the office.

Apparently, a mother and daughter were going to visit Mrs. January. The mom was filming her daughter, and as the little girl was about to open the door, she stopped. She apparently asked her mom what Mrs. January was doing, and the mom began recording the scene. Secretly, she recorded Mrs. January completely unbuttoning her blouse, and Thomas blatantly refusing to the point that Mrs. January had grabbed his arm before Thomas quickly exited on the door on the other side. The little girl had cried on camera.

Mrs. January was long gone and fired by that Wednesday.

As soon as he had gotten home after work that day, he had called Newt. Newt was busy with his parents, so Thomas couldn’t go see him. He hadn’t seen him since the sleepover. Thomas was so grateful that he couldn’t hold it in. He cried on the phone and told Newt how much he appreciated it, how much it meant to him. Newt had saved his life on this one. He didn’t know how he had done it, but he did. Newt said he didn’t want to tell him over the phone how he had done it, and that they would talk about it the next time they saw each other.

“I’ll always have your back, okay Tommy?”

Newt thought that was the end of the distance between them, but boy was he wrong. It only got worse after that. Unknown to Newt, Thomas felt so guilty that he couldn’t sleep at night. Thomas wanted to give Newt the world. He truly did.

He just didn’t know how.

Thomas was at a local grocery store a week before Thanksgiving, trying to decide what he needed at the house. He hadn’t been leaving the house much, and the refrigerator emptied pretty quickly. Aris and Minho weren’t too happy about this.

As Thomas pushed his cart passed an older, taller woman, her whole purse fell to the floor. He heard her sigh sadly. Thomas, being the gentleman that he was, stopped and started to help her pick up all of her things.

“Oh, you’re a sweet boy. Thank you so much.”

She was definitely older, but carried herself in a classy way. She looked oddly out of place, an expensive watch on her wrist and the purse a designer brand that Thomas didn’t know. She also had a slight accent. She was tall and had a low ponytail, her figure very thin, with very nice clothing. Her bright red lipstick was a nice touch.

As soon as everything was picked up, he handed the handful of the woman’s stuff back to her.

“Of course,” Thomas said, smiling politely at her.

“My, you’re handsome,” She said, tilting her head slightly. The accent surprised Thomas, and sent a pang of guilt through him. He was reminded of Newt. This lady was even blonde, as well. Go figure. “My son would absolutely _adore_ you.”

Thomas couldn’t help but laugh at that. How cute. The older lady wanted to hook him up with her son. She put her purse in her shopping cart, eyes still on Thomas.

“Thank you ma’am,” Thomas said, moving back slightly to reach out for his own shopping cart. “I’m sure your son is lovely.”

“My goodness, he would _adore_ you,” She said again, clasping her hands together. She was staring at him with so much fondness. “I’m so sorry, I just can’t get over how handsome and polite you are!”

“Thank you, really,” Thomas said, smiling back at her. She was the sweetest older lady that Thomas had met. He wasn’t very familiar with older women liking him. His mom never had been in the picture very much. “I’m very flattered, honestly.”

“I wish you could meet him,” She said, attempting to pull out her phone from her large purse. Thomas began slightly worrying, wondering if this lady was about to call her son up or something. He didn’t want anyone, expect of course the person that he was distancing himself from.

“Please, ma’am,” Thomas said, laughing lighty. He held his hands up. “I am very flattered, really, but I’m interested in someone at the moment.”

The woman had finally found her phone, and gave Thomas a sad look. “Such a shame. You really are a lovely boy.”

“I hope you have a great rest of your-”

“Thomas?”

The voice made Thomas whip around so quickly that he swore he caught whiplash. Newt stood at the end of the aisle, looking completely shocked. He looked back and forth between the two, as if trying to piece together the situation in front of him.

Newt had on black tight jeans, black shoes, and his tan jacket with the white collar that he had worn so many times before. The jacket that Thomas loved. His hair was messy, as always, and Thomas vividly remembered running his hands through it two weeks ago.

“Wait,” The blonde woman said next to Thomas, making him jump. He had completely forgotten that she was even there at the sight of the boy that he’s been obsessing over. He looked back at her. The woman looked surprised as well, but the surprise melted quickly and a look of pure _excitement_ took over her entire face. “Newton, this is _Thomas?”_

Newton?!

Thomas looked back at Newt, who flushed red. He was holding a few cans of soup, and he slowly walked forwards, as if it physically pained him. He refused to look at Thomas, ears red and head hunched over.

“Yes, mum, that’s Thomas.”

Mom?!

“Oh, this is _lovely!”_ Newt’s mother said, clasping her frail hands together. She looked ecstatic. She looked between Thomas and Newt quickly. Now that they were closer, he could see the same eye color on this woman, chocolate looking and beautiful. “I was just getting to know Thomas!”

“Were you?” Newt said, brushing past Thomas to put the cans into his moms shopping cart. He caught a whiff of flowers. He glanced at Thomas as soon as he stood up straight. Before their gazes could lock, Newt looked away again.

“What are you doing for Thanksgiving, Thomas? Any plans?” Newt’s mom was so sweet, so caring even though they had just met, that he didn’t dare lie to her. She was staring at him as if he was Prince Charming or something.

Thomas didn’t celebrate this family holiday. Wasn’t his thing. He didn’t even eat with his roommates on Thanksgiving Day.

“I don’t have any,” He admitted. He forced a smile when he saw the older woman suddenly take on a pitying look.

“Family far?” She asked, her voice sad.

“Mum,” Newt muttered, shaking his head at her. Before anyone could say anything else, Thomas decided to speak up.

“No, my mom and brother live quite close. They will spend it together.”

There was a pause. Newt’s mom stared at him, while Newt stared at the floor. He had gripped the cart, and now his knuckles were white.

“Come have Thanksgiving dinner with us,” Newt’s mom said, breaking the silence. Thomas’s eyes widened slightly. “I know Sonya likes you, as does Newton, obviously. We would love to have you.”

“Oh, no. I didn’t want you to pity me! I’m really fine, doing my own-”

“It wasn’t a pity invite,” Newt said, finally speaking up. He leaned against the cart and played with the strap on his mother's purse instead of looking at Thomas. “She’s been asking me to invite you for about two weeks now.”

Thomas’s heart clenched. He wanted Newt to just _look_ at him.

He didn’t.

“I…” he continued to stare at Newt. He was pretty sure that he didn’t even want him to go.

“You should come, Thomas,” Newt finally said, sighing and looking up. Their eyes finally locked. “Stop being a proper git and accept the offer, yeah?”

Although there was an insult, there was also a small smile. Thomas didn’t dare argue with that.

“Well, then...I would love to. Thank you.”

“Brilliant!” Newt’s mom said, beaming. “I can’t wait to see you then, Thomas! Newton, shop with him while I pay. Give him the address.” And with that, she gave a big smile to Thomas and disappeared down the aisle.

Both boys spoke at once.

“If you don’t want me to go-”

“If you’re still going to ignore me, don’t come.”

They paused. Newt stared down at his shoes, and played with the hemming on his jacket. His fingers shook slightly.

“Newt…” Thomas took a deep breath. His heart ached. “I’m not ignoring you. I’m so sorry.”

“It’s not fair to me,” Newt continued, fingers now working furiously. His eyes remained glued to his shoes. “This whole...mess. I don’t know what I did wrong.”

“You didn’t do anything wrong,” Thomas muttered. He reached out and stopped Newt’s fingers from tearing the fabric on his coat. “I promise you.”

There was a silence. Thomas sighed once more, still holding onto Newt’s fingers. Feeling his skin was something that he had missed. He was feeling so lost lately. He wanted to be found again.

“I have… _issues._ I guess. You know how I told you that we all deal with things?”

Newt nodded, chocolate eyes still cast downwards.

“My issues are with people. The whole...I don’t feel like I _deserve_ everyone and I space out. It wasn’t you at all. I know it’s not fair to you, but I’m trying. I don’t deserve for you to stay, but just know that I’m trying.”

There was a long silence that stretched on for a while. Newt’s head slowly raised, but didn’t meet Thomas’s eyes. Instead, they were looking at his brown coat. Without any warning, Newt reached out and grabbed ahold of him. Thomas was thoroughly confused, until Newt started unfastening the pin on his jacket. 

The pug pin.

“I’ll give this back to you on Thanksgiving,” Newt said, still not looking at him. He then turned and quickly walked down the grocery aisle, before turning the corner and disappearing out of sight.

 

-

 

The day before Thanksgiving, Thomas was freaking out. What was he supposed to wear? What was he supposed to _bring?_

He wanted to make a good impression. He was working on himself, working on being better, and he hoped one day he had the balls to ask Newt to be his. So...fuck. The absolute _pressure!_

When Thomas had told his friends that Newt’s mom seemed to know _exactly_ who he was, they all just smirked to one another, making Thomas feel left out.

So what if she knew him? That didn’t mean anything.

It was eleven at night when he attempted to FaceTime Newt. He hadn’t even looked at the time before he did so. Newt answered after a few rings, and Thomas almost hung up immediately. Newt had been sleeping, that’s for sure. His face and eyes were slightly puffy and his hair was an absolute mess. He was laying in all of his purple pillows, the little light on his desk lit up.

“I’m so sorry,” Thomas said, feeling guilty. “I’ll talk to you tomorrow.”

“You look bloody awful. What’s wrong?”

His voice was deeper than normal due to exhaustion, and Thomas had to sit down on the edge of his bed to keep from falling over at the noise. His knees suddenly felt way too weak to ever support himself again.

They had been texting back and forth the same amount as before, but much more friendly, as if they were almost back to normal. Thomas was sending regular Snapchats first now, too. He was truly working on himself.

Newt reached over and placed his phone onto his desk, so that he was able to lay back down as they spoke. He hitched a pillow under his head, curling into it like a child. As he stared at Thomas through the little screen, Thomas able to hear the sound of one of the albums softly filling the air.

“I’m just…” Thomas trailed off. He stared at the small Newt, wanting more than anything to be there with him. He was left breathless at the overwhelming desire. Seeing Newt with his face smashed into the pillow made him want to be whipped for this boy for eternity. The blonde watched him, waiting patiently.

Thomas didn’t deserve him. Not one bit.

“I wanted to say I’m excited. Excited, and scared. Mostly scared.”

Newt smiled a lazy, half asleep smile. He curled more into the pillows. He covered his yawn with his pillow. “I am too. My mom loves pie, by the way. Her favorite is peach pie. She hasn’t had it in years. And purple flowers, doesn’t matter what kind. Anything purple.”

Newt seemed to have read his mind. He basically gave out the key to his mom's heart from him to take, and Thomas was going to do just that.

“You can remember your mom’s favorite flowers, but not mine?” Thomas teased, laying back into bed as well. He could do everything else in the morning, he could worry about everything else later. Newt came first.

“Peonies,” Newt said, without hesitation. Thomas’s eyes widened with surprise. Newt smiled lazily at him.

“Do you remember mine?”

“You never told me your favorite flowers,” Thomas said, curling onto his side. Newt squinted his eyes at him, pouting slightly.

“You’re right. Bugger. Guess it.”

“I’ll get back to you on that,” Thomas teased, although he knew _exactly_ what he was going to do tomorrow morning. There was a small flower nursery down the street from his house, and he was going to decide which seemed to best suit the blonde. He was going to surprise him tomorrow.

Newt nodded into his pillow, his eyes closing slightly.

“Do your parent know you’re gay?” Thomas asked suddenly, unable to help himself. Newt only nodded into the pillow, almost as if unfazed.

“Never brought a boy home, mind you. They just knew.”

“You’ve never brought anyone home?” Thomas asked, almost incredulous. Newt lazily smiled again and stretched his long limbs, resembling a kitten stretching. Although Newt was cuter, of course.

“Nope.”

“Your mom tried to set me up with you before you showed up,” Thomas admitted. “She was saying how much you would adore me.”

Newt refused to go back onto the pillow, practically hiding as he lay his head on actual bed instead of the pillow, blocking his face from the camera. “That’s absurd. Absolutely no way.”

“She did! I swear!”

“She’s never done that before,” Newt argued. Thomas could practically hear the eye rolling from here. “She wouldn’t. She doesn't want me fancying anyone.”

“Think what you want,” Thomas laughed, adjusting his head. “Come back, let me see you.”

“Cheeky bastard,” Newt grumbled, finally rolling over to show his face again. He cuddled the pillow once more. “Do your parents know you’re gay? Is that why they’re a dodgy subject? You never talk about them.”

He was right. As the boys texted for the past few weeks, all family talk was quickly diverted into another subject. Thomas thought “oh, fuck it” before continuing.

“No, they don’t know. Dad up and left when I was little. My mom loves my older brother, Paul. She doesn’t call.”

Newt stayed quiet for a moment. Sleep was still dragging him down, but Thomas could tell that he had been genuinely curious. Newt had tried to get him to talk about it for the longest time.

“You don’t deserve that.”

“It is what it is. I’ve been on my own my whole life. Minho and I grew up together, though. He’s family. We moved in together at 18.”

“You still don’t deserve it.”

Thomas halfway shrugged. “Wait, where the hell do I get peach pie? Is that even a thing?”

Newt laughed lightly, almost resembling the sound of chimes tinkling in the wind. Thomas wanted to smack him. How dare he be so damn cute. “Marie Callender's has a brilliant one. Go there.”

“Do you get your love of purple from your mom?”

Newt scoffed. “Who says I love purple?” He quickly glanced down and realized that he was laying on a purple pillow. He rolled his eyes at Thomas’s laugh.

“ _Anyway,_ my parents can’t wait to meet you,” Newt said, trying to sound nonchalant. He failed. “They’ve been asking for weeks. Might act a bit like nutters, to be quite honest. They’re very excited.”

Thomas flushed. Newt smiled lazily again, almost as if he was too sleepy to be embarrassed.

“Talk about me much?”

“And if I do?” Both boys just grinned then. “Well, I told you they baby me, remember? They like to know things.”

“But you didn’t have to tell them,” Thomas argued. “I’m nothing special.”

“I didn’t have to, no. I wanted to,” Newt muttered, adjusting his head on the pillow. His voice became muffled for a moment. “You’re very special.”

“Maybe in the head,” Thomas muttered, rolling his eyes. Newt grinned at him. “I have a question.”

“I have an answer.”

“Ugh, never mind.” Thomas laughed at his glare. “Okay, fine. I’ve been genuinely curious. Winston said he has never seen you hard. Do you have a condition, or…?”

“Bloody hell,” Newt muttered, rolling away from the camera. Thomas laughed.

“I’m being serious!”

He wasn’t. He had _seen_ him.

Fuck, he wanted to do more than see him.

“No, Thomas. I’m pretty well functioning, thank you.”

“So why hasn’t he seen you?” Thomas was pressing on quite a bit, but he genuinely wanted to know. He blamed the nerves and the time of day for his craziness. 

“Well, I dunno,” Newt said, still off camera. Thomas wanted to snap at him to show his face again. “I guess I’m not an easy hard. If that makes sense.”

“So, you’re very selective on people you think are attractive?” Thomas asked, surprised. “You can’t get hard off of just anyone.”

“Jesus Christ,” Newt groaned, laughing. “I can’t believe I’m having this conversation. With you, especially, for fucks sake. No, I don’t find many people attractive. Very rare for me.”

“Do you think I’m attractive?” It slipped out without him thinking. There was a pause, and then some ruffling of sheets on the other side. A mob of blonde hair appeared, but his face remained out of the camera shot, hiding behind that pillow again.

“Very much so, yes.”

Thomas’s heart did a backflip, and ended up in his throat.

“So I can get you hard? I bet I can.” Thomas teased, pushing it a bit. Newt actually laughed loudly that time, rolling over and coming into view. His face got close to the camera, making Thomas’s heartbeat ring in his ears.

“I’m hanging up now. Goodnight Tommy.”

“No! No, I was kidding. Come on.”

“You weren’t, you wanker.”

“Interesting word for the topic,” Thomas mused. Newt rolled his eyes, falling back onto the pillow.

“What have I done to deserve this? What has my life come to?” He dramatically flung a hand over his forehead. “What will become of me?”

Thomas giggled. Newt groaned again.

“There he goes, doing this shit. I’m ready for my final moments.”

Thomas laughed again, unable to keep his eyes off of the blonde.

“Newt, let me let you sleep. I’m seeing you very soon, anyway.”

“Ah, and the torture is done.”

“For now,” Thomas teased. “Goodnight, Newt.”

“Goodnight Tommy.”

 

-

 

Bright and early Thanksgiving morning, Thomas was at a flower nursery. It smelled beautiful here, so calm and peaceful. The early hazy morning sun was rising, and Thomas wanted to stay there all day.

He had easily picked out beautiful purple flowers for Newt’s mom. He had no idea what kind they were, but they definitely looked as if they would suit her. They were simple and classy.

For Newt, on the other hand, he _struggled._

There were so many beautiful flowers here, and Thomas had such a hard time looking for the perfect one. He didn’t see Newt being a rose person, but he also didn’t see him being a super simple type of flower person. He seemed to be in the middle, but what the hell did Thomas know about flowers? Thomas had to put down the purple flowers for a moment and take a deep breath, willing himself not to freak out.

“Did you need any help?”

The voice behind him startled him so badly, that he almost landed face first into the flowers. He would have destroyed so many of them. He turned, expecting to see someone right away. It took him a few moments to realize that the person was just much shorter. He glanced down at the older, small lady, who smiled up at him. She had dark skin and a kind smile and Thomas knew instantly that she could help ease him. She had a little green apron on, and little brown boots. Her name tag read: Bethany.

“Hi! Yes, please. Thank you so much. I’m looking for flowers for someone, but I have no idea which ones to buy.”

“For a pretty lady?”

“A handsome man, actually.”

Thomas watched the lady’s face turn to one of surprise, before she nodded her head. She looked up at him again.

“Well, what is this man like? Is he kind?”

“Very much so,” Thomas muttered, bending down to pick up the purple flowers from the ground. “He’s kind, and pure. He’s an amazing person. Funny, handsome, strong.”

The woman smiled at him. “Seems as if I have the perfect flowers for the handsome man.”

She turned and Thomas hesitantly followed her, having to walk slightly slower in order to not run her over. She walked towards the back of the nursery, before stopping in front of the most beautiful flowers Thomas has ever seen.

“Kate Greenaway wrote a book about flowers, and the white lily to her meant purity, modesty, and sweetness. I agree. They’re also commonly used at funerals, but I prefer the first meaning. They are also known for their humility and devotion. Beautiful things.”

And they were. The white lily flower looked as if they could be part of Newt, growing out of him like the beautiful human he was.

Thomas forced the little older lady to hug him.

 

-

 

After a long shower, and an errand to run and grab a peach pie, Thomas was driving to the address that Newt had sent him. The boys hadn’t talked at all today, but Newt had warned him yesterday that he did a lot of the cooking on days like this.

Thomas kept looking at the gorgeous bouquet that Bethany had put together for him. The white lily flowers were exactly Newt. He was excited to give them to the boy.

At around 6, he pulled up to the big house. It was about the same size as the house that Teresa had, but was much prettier. It was halfway hidden in the mountains near Los Angeles, up winding and small roads, and seemed to be a quiet and rich area. As soon as he pulled up the the nice house, he couldn’t help but admire it.

There were big white pillars outside, and a balcony on top. He didn’t know much about houses, but he knew right away that he would love to live in a house just like this some day. Newt had told him that his parents lived in London mostly, but came here and stayed at this house for a while during the year as well. Thomas wished he could one day do the same.

There were three cars in the driveway, including the old black Toyota that Newt had picked him up with that drunk day. The other was an expensive looking Audi, and a beat up old Jeep.

As if Sonya was waiting near the door for him, she flew out as soon as he pulled up their driveway. He grinned at her, nervous and excited. She ran down the driveway and waited until he opened his door, smiling at him the whole time.

“Hi Thomas! I heard you have pie.”

Thomas laughed, but reached towards the passenger seat to scoop it up and hand it over. Her grin faded as she caught sight of the flowers. At first, Thomas was concerned, as if maybe they weren’t good enough. When he saw her eyes well with tears, though, he knew he had done a good job.

“Newt’s getting ready,” She whispered. “He will love those.”

Five minutes later, Thomas had given Newt’s mother (Mrs. Isaacs) her flowers, and the pie. Sonya had refused to give her mom the pie, wanting to hold onto it herself, but the thought was what counted. The mom gave him a huge hug and gushed over her and Newt’s flowers, claiming that he would love them just as Sonya had said. Mr. Isaacs looked _exactly_ like his son, only much older. The father had a few sharper features and he wasn’t as skinny, but the smile was just the same. They all smiled they same.

And they were all very, _very_ sweet.

Both of Newt’s parents beamed at him as soon as they saw him walk through the door with Sonya. Newt’s father couldn’t stop shaking his hand and patting him on the back. It was a bit strange, as if they were already in a relationship and about to marry, but Thomas couldn’t complain. He loved it.

When Newt finally bounded down the stairs, Thomas’s heart stopped beating.

He was wearing a button up light blue shirt and dark skinny jeans. He had on only socks, since it was his house after all, that had little puppies on them. As soon as he saw Thomas, he slowed down, slowly descending the stairs. He stared at Thomas just as Thomas stared at him - in wonder at how the other looked so damn _handsome._

Thomas was wearing a dark grey button up and a pair of dark jeans, setting for more of a casual but classy look. It worked. Everyone was smitten with him.

Newt’s gaze lowered to the flowers as he made his way over and he shook his head at Thomas, already about to tease him.

“I told you purple, Thomas. Can’t you remember anything?”

As he stood across from him, fake angry, Thomas wanted to grab ahold of his collar and yank him forwards for a kiss. The parents were getting the table ready behind them, though, and he knew it would be a risk. Thomas smiled at him.

“These are for you, you idiot.”

Newt’s eyes widened. He looked from the beautiful flowers and back to Thomas’s face.

“You’re kidding.”

“I’m not,” Thomas said, handing them over. Newt cautiously took them, staring at them as if he was judging if they were indeed real. “Purity, modesty and… sweetness. This is your flower, Newt.”

Newt’s hands tightened around the bouquet. He glanced up at Thomas, the pale and “I’m about to pass out” face, present. It was the same face that he had made when he had received his records, so Thomas knew he had done a great job.

"I don't ever want you to be sad. I know it's inevitable, I know it will always be there, but I'll always be here too. No matter how bad it gets, no matter what happens. I'll always be here for you."

There was a pause. Newt breathed in deeply, looking at Thomas with so many emotions.

"You're absolutely wrecking me, Greene."

Before Thomas could say anything, they were invited to the dinner table.

 

-

 

The entire meal was something that Thomas couldn’t ever forget. He felt as if he belonged. They asked questions about him, told childhood stories, and just _listened_ to him. Thomas was amazed at how amazing the food was, and couldn’t stop complimenting the chefs (Newt and his mom). They asked him about his job, what he wanted to do, how his _day was._ Thomas had never felt so...included.

Although they were much more wealthy than he would ever be, they didn’t act like it. The father was a surgeon, apparently, and the mom a nurse. That’s how they had met. They seemed so happy and in love, and the whole night was absolutely perfect.

Newt's flowers were now in a vase in the middle of the table, and their gazes kept meeting all throughout dinner. 

At the end of dinner, Newt took Thomas upstairs to show him his childhood bedroom. Since they went back and forth between England and here, he had two childhood rooms, although Newt said this one was his favorite. He had no posters on the wall, just like his apartment. The room was pretty bare, except for a big computer monitor to the back of it, and a few “Fullmetal Alchemist” mangas littered on the bed. He had obviously been reading them when he got here earlier.

“Yeah, so this is it,” Newt said, shrugging. “Not much.”

“I like the computer,” Thomas said, although he knew nothing about electronics. “Why is it so big though?”

“I love to play video games,” Newt said, laughing. “It was the only thing I could do when I was quarantined by my family.”

The mood shifted slightly. Thomas looked over at Newt, who was already looking at him. Newt smiled sadly, his beautiful face looking so out of place with the unhappy look. Before Thomas could say anything, Newt spoke up once more.

“My parents love you,” He said, the small smile still there. His chocolate brown eyes melted into Thomas. “I’m sorry that they’re so weird, though.”

“They’re not weird at all,” Thomas said, smiling back. “It was an amazing night. Really.”

“Have you ever met anyone’s family?” Newt asked, taking a step back and sitting on the edge of his bed. He looked so small, considering the bed was huge. “Like, an ex taking you home?”

“No, I haven’t,” Thomas admitted. He sat about a foot away from Newt, although he wished he could be much closer. Although this was the first time they’ve been alone since the kiss, he didn’t want to push it. “I’ve only had one ex.”

“Really?” Newt asked, turning to look at him. He looked surprised. Those pink lips were slightly parted, catching his attention right away. “Only one?”

“Yeah, and she wasn’t an ex honestly. Just someone I spent time with.” Thomas shrugged. Tearing his gaze away from Newt’s lips, he picked up a manga off of the bed and started flipping through it without really looking at it. “I didn’t really have any feelings for her.”

“Have you been with more guys or girls?” Newt asked, eyes still on Thomas. Thomas flushed at the question, the turning of the pages increasing in speed. He asked if he could get Newt hard yesterday, and he was being this bashful about a simple question? He still blamed yesterday from the late hour. Crazy hours, he'll tell you. 

“Uh, I’ve never been with a guy before,” Thomas said hesitantly. Newt laughed, and Thomas laughed as well despite feeling awkward. Just the sound of Newt's laugh made everything feel okay.

“Seriously, who have you been with more?”

“I am being serious.”

Newt reached out to smack his arm, but Thomas swatted him away with the book before he could touch him. He tossed the book down onto the mattress with the rest. 

“I don’t believe you!” Newt said, sounding shocked. Thomas still didn’t look at him, but Newt wasn’t backing down. “I truly don’t believe you.”

“I haven’t been with a guy before,” Thomas repeated, laughing again. “I haven’t. I promise.”

Newt laughed again, falling onto his back on the bed. “We’ll talk about this more when I’m not so bloody full. I feel like I’m about to implode.”

Thomas looked down at him, unable to help himself. As Newt lay there, arms crossed behind his head, feet dangling off of the bed, Thomas couldn’t keep his eyes off of him. Newt’s eyes were closed, long eyelashes visible. His hair had been messy again today, but was pushed back in this moment. He was so damn beautiful.

Thomas, being his childish self, reached out and started pressing Newt’s sides. The tickling worked, and Newt gasped, eyes flying open. He tried to push Thomas’s hands away, looking terrified, but Thomas started getting cocky at the sight of him losing the battle.

“Fuck, _Thomas_ . Stop. _Stop stop stop!”_

Thomas laughed, fighting off Newt’s hands. Newt grabbed Thomas's hands and tried to sit up, trying to push him off of the bed at the same time. Thomas was smirking now. He was barely tickling him, just poking his sides, but the terror and the threat that he posed made it seem as if he was full on attacking him. Newt was laughing so hard that his face was turning red.

_“ Fuck I’m going to pee on you, I swear to God-”_

Newt had sat up then, laughing, only to be shoved back down roughly on the mattress. Newt’s eyes widened at that, laughing ceasing. His shirt had rode up at that exact moment, causing Thomas’s hands to slide against his bare waist.

Thomas looked up at Newt, who was now panting, and smirked. The tickling began once more, this time against the blondes bare skin. His hands slid across his abdomen, poking and being gentle enough to cause a tickling sensation. Newt began to laugh once more, unable to help himself. As he fought with him, Thomas hitched a leg over Newt’s waist so that he was straddling him.

At the motion, Newt had completely stopped laughing, suddenly sucking in a huge breath, lips parting. Thomas grabbed onto Newt’s wrists and yanked them towards him, holding both captive against his chest. As he stared down at the blonde, whose pupils were blown and face flushed, he realized exactly why Newt had stopped laughing.

Thomas was a cocky son of a bitch, he was. When someone made him confident, he couldn’t stop. And the fact that Newt looked like Thomas was utterly _wrecking_ him, was exactly enough to start everything. Thomas bit his lips, smirking. He pulled Newt’s wrists apart and grabbed both in each hand, before leaning forwards to pin them against the mattress on either side of Newt’s head.

“Good fucking Lord, Thomas,” Newt gasped, laughing breathlessly. He was obviously trying to make it seem as if Thomas wasn’t absolutely wrecking him, but Thomas could feel Newt’s cock hardening against the inside of his thigh. Newt's pupils were still taking over those gorgeous chocolate eyes that Thomas got lost in. He was refusing to look at Thomas, looking embarrassed. “My _parents_ are downstairs.”

The feeling of Newt getting hard against his thigh was enough to make Thomas turn into a whole other person, cocky and ready to tease the hell out of Newt.

“Tell me to move,” Thomas whispered, leaning down slowly. Newt inhaled quickly, his eyes zeroing in on Thomas’s mouth. Thomas didn’t kiss him, though. He dug his fingers deeper into Newt’s wrists, his lips now reaching Newt’s face. He slowly grazed his lips against the blondes jaw, downwards towards his neck. Newt's body heat was fixing Thomas into a trance. “Tell me that you want me to get off, and I will.”

At the sound of Thomas’s deeper voice, Newt’s cock twitched against his thigh. Thomas smirked against Newt’s neck. Newt laughed again, a breathless and shaky sound that made it clear that he was losing his damn mind. Thomas placed a kiss on his neck, below his ear.

“I can’t hear you,” Thomas whispered. Newt’s back squirmed, almost as if he couldn’t take it. His breathing became more heavy and sloppy. At the motion, Thomas pushed his hips down slightly, the motion causing his thigh to rub again Newt’s cock. The inhale that Newt did at that motion sounded like a whine, and that made Thomas’s heart jump to his throat. He could hear his heartbeat in his ears.

“If you don’t stop,” Newt muttered, voice surprising Thomas. His voice was deep and shaky, and it was Thomas’s time to be wrecked. Before he could even resist him, Newt snatched his wrist from Thomas’s grasp. “You’re going to have to finish what you start.”

Newt’s free hand grabbed onto the bottom of the fabric of Thomas’s shirt at his abdomen, yanking it upwards to expose his stomach. Thomas groaned as Newt’s hand slipped inside of his shirt, his fingers slipping between his underwear and his jeans to hold onto his waist. The fact that Newt didn’t actually touch his actual skin made his knees weak.

Thomas began kissing and lightly biting on Newt’s neck. The scent of him was intoxicating, his head swimming. He was so hard that he was painfully straining against his jeans. Newt’s hand was only a few inches from his dick, and Thomas wanted Newt to touch him so desperately. Thomas rolled his hips forwards again, and Newt’s hand finally brushed against him. Thomas was the one who was panting now. Under his jeans, but on top of his briefs, Newt trailed his hand across his hips, until he gently palmed Thomas.

Thomas’s whole body began shaking in anticipation. Newt laughed, more cockily this time but equally as breathless as before, his hand staying torturously still.

“You’re smart, kind, funny, handsome...and really _fucking big?_ Who would’ve known.”

Yeah, it wasn’t Thomas in control anymore. Not at all.

A knock on the door sounded, sending Thomas scrambling backwards. He caught sight of Newt, looking undone and flushed, before he quickly reached into his pants and flipped himself into his waistband. In a matter of seconds, in the time that it took Newt’s mom to enter, they both sat on the bed looking innocent, pure, and put together. Thomas even had a manga open on his lap.

“Would you boys like some pie?”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have an awful cold, so I'm sorry this was a bit late.  
> I currently sneezed 20 times as I went to post this, and my contact popped out. Great! :')  
> It's unedited, due to my lack of sight, so I apologize for the mistakes!
> 
> Your support always has me utterly baffled.  
> I can't believe that I'm lucky enough to have the absolute best readers, and friends.  
> Everyone better have an amazing week, or I'll go fight someone for you!
> 
> Your comments and support make me happier than Newt's mom when she finally got her peach pie.
> 
> All the love,  
> Amy xxx


	7. Newt's Perfect Places

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here's a crappy and short chapter for you!  
> next chapter will be a very important one.

 

 

Harriet was receiving text after text from Minho in her lecture class. She was constantly diverting her attention back and forth from the lecture, her friends always more important. She was the mother in their little group, after all. 

It was the 16th, the day that Newt had broken his phone and wasn’t texting Thomas back. Minho was updating her on everything. Apparently, he wanted to help out Thomas but was at a complete loss. 

**Minho: we need a plan**

**Minho: idk this guys name**

**Minho: but if T keeps sulking I swear**

Harriet laughed quietly. Minho loved Thomas so much, and all three of them knew how hard it was for Thomas to feel something for anyone. She knew this was an opportunity that they couldn’t pass by. She glanced up at the lecture before continuing back to her phone.

**Harriet: I’ll think of something, I promise.**

**Harriet: Thomas actually having a crush on someone is shocking tbh**

**Harriet: are you absolutely sure?**

 

**Minho: he’s been sulking in his room all day.**

**Minho: he won’t even come out and I made pizza**

**Minho: MADE PIZZA! NOT BOUGHT**

 

**Harriet: your frozen pizza doesn’t count**

 

**Minho: ok maybe it was frozen**

**Minho: but you should have seen him smiling at his phone**

**Minho: it was disgusting. we need to get them together ASAP!**

The blonde next to her, Sonya, wasn’t attempting to listen to the lecture either. Sonya giggled at her phone, distracting Harrier from hers. She had her head down, phone close to her face as she read her own texts. Harriet could see that someone was texting her non stop as well, just like Minho.

“Want to see something cute?” She asked, looking over at Harriet. Harriet nodded excitedly, and Sonya scooted her chair closer. 

The two were friendly classmates, the youngest in a class full of older people. They occasionally had nice conversations, went out to eat on their class breaks together, but they had never hung out outside of school. They got along really well, and Sonya was a really nice girl. 

Sonya handed Harriet her phone, the contact on the top reading: shithead. The conversation was on a Tuesday. 

**Shithead: I swear to god my heart bloody stopped when I saw him**

**Shithead: Do you think he’s gay? Should I text him again tonight?**

 

**Sonya: Yeah, he was cute. But I mean he gave you his number right? He has to be gay. People don’t do that for friends**

 

**Shithead: But it was in my coat! Isn’t that a weird way to give someone their number? Fuck, when he looked at me I swear my heart damn exploded.**

**Shithead: no one that attractive has even looked at me before**

**Shithead: Gally said some stupid shit too, remember?**

 

**Sonya: maybe he was shy!**

**Sonya: about him loving the cold?**

**Sonya: Gally swore he looked straight**

 

**Shithead: don’t remind me**

Sonya leaned into Harriet so that she could whisper. 

“A guy left his number in my brothers coat on Friday night. My idiot brother broke his phone today though and he’s freaking out that he can’t text this guy. He even logged into Snapchat on my phone so he can tell him. It’s adorable, really.”

Wait a fucking  _ second.  _

Thomas and that guy had met on a Friday, texted on a Monday night. Minho had told her everything...and these texts said Tuesday morning.

You’ve got to be kidding me. 

“Sonya,” Harriet said slowly, looking up at her. The blonde looked scared at her sudden intensity. 

“Yeah?”

“Did you happen to see the guy that night?”

“Yeah…”

Harriet quickly went to her instagram and pulled up a picture of her and Thomas from Disneyland earlier this year. She handed the phone to Sonya so that she could look. Sonya stayed quiet for a moment, staring at the picture. There was a pause. 

Sonya looked up at Harriet, her eyes alight with excitement. 

“This is him. That’s the guy from Friday.”

**Harriet: found our guy**

 

**Minho: girls should be in the damn FBI I stg**

  
  


-

  
  


On the Tuesday after Newt and Thomas had first texted, Aris and Minho were on a run. It was a cold morning, frosty dew coating the ground. The breath from each of them billowed our around their faces, visible in the cold air. They stopped for a moment at a little park, about two miles from their house. 

“What do you think about the Thomas thing?” Aris asked suddenly, turning to Minho. Minho had taken a sip of water from the fountain, but quickly stood up as soon as Aris had spoken. The muscular boy turned to look at him, looking suspicious. 

“What do you mean what do I think?”

“I mean, about our roommate being gay. I don’t know. I thought he was straight?”

Minho was quick to lose his temper, but he was trying to control himself in this moment. He took a step closer to Aris, arms crossing from the cold but also in defense. Aris didn’t seem to notice, or care, because he didn’t step back. 

“So? So what if our roommate is gay?”

“I mean, don’t we have to not walk around with our shirts off and stuff anymore?” Aris asked, laughing. He walked around Minho, not noticing the boys raging expression, and took a big sip from the water fountain before speaking once more. “I don’t want him looking at me, man.”

Aris was obviously joking around, but it was in awful taste. 

“If Thomas is gay, and we haven’t noticed before, then I can damn assure you that he isn’t attracted to your fucking ass.”

Aris turned then, surprised at the hostility in Minho’s voice. Minho stood there, looking terrifying, as he stared down at Aris. 

“Wait, dude, I don’t have anything against gay people. It was just a simple question.”

Minho’s face practically turned red at that statement. 

“It wasn’t a simple question. You sounded like an ignorant fuck. If Thomas is gay, we support him. If he isn’t, we support him. We let you rent this place with us, I can easily kick your ass out if you stop walking around our apartment shirtless because you’re being an ignorant little bitch. Thomas is my brother, so you better learn to keep your fucking mouth shut.”

“ _ Minho,  _ what the fuck, man? I was just asking!”

“Well you better not ask anything again, Aris,” Minho said, taking a step forwards towards the now frightened boy. “Are we going to have a problem?”

“Not at all! I was just asking! Jesus Christ, man. I’m happy for Thomas. I am. I was just asking, I have never met a gay person ok? It was just a question. I’m sorry I was being ignorant.”

Even though Minho knew that Aris meant well, he didn’t trust his temper. 

Minho finished his run alone. 

  
  


-

  
  


“Hey!”

The group of Newt’s friends paused, looking back towards the bar. The shout had caught their attention, causing them to stop in their tracks. Newt noticed a brunette quickly walking towards them, although he was unable to make out exactly what the person looked like. As the boy slowed to a walk as he approached, though, Newt’s heart skipped a beat and he had to take a moment to compose himself. 

Fuck, he was  _ stunning.  _

Newt noticed the eyes first, warm and beautiful up close. The brunette stopped right next to him, although he didn’t notice Newt at first. He was about Newt’s height, although he seemed much bigger, his shoulders a bit more manly and muscular. Newt caught sight of a little dog pin on the collar of his jacket. Right above the pin, there were moles, or freckles, splattered across the left side of boys face, which complimented him immensely. He had slightly darker skin then Newt as well.

He left Newt absolutely fucking breathless. 

Newt couldn’t stop thinking that this was the most gorgeous man he had ever seen in his entire life. No doubt about it at all. He felt his head becoming dizzy just looking at him. 

“I think this belongs to one of you,” the boy said, voice as intriguing as his face. It wasn’t deep, but wasn’t high pitched. It was perfect. “It was left behind.”

There was a pause. 

What was left behind? Newt noticed that the brunette was staring at the coat that he held in his hands. Oh! 

_ Newt’s  _ coat. 

“Oh, that’s mine. Thanks, mate.”

Newt was immensely proud of himself at how he was able to keep his voice steady. He felt as if he was shaking, his whole body warm with excitement. The boy turned at him, and Newt’s world stopped spinning. 

Newt wasn’t the type to fall head over heels for someone. He wasn’t the type to do that in general, let alone do that at the first sight of someone. Something in the back of his mind clicked though, when he met eyes with the gorgeous brunette. Something just... _ made sense.  _ His whole body seemed to becoming light, his head swimming with content and happiness. 

The world seemed to go in slow motion as the boys eyes widened just slightly. 

He heard Gally snicker next to him. 

The boy just stared at him for a few moments, not saying a word. Newt reached out for the jacket, not knowing what else to do. His hands embarrassingly shook. As the boy handed Newt the jacket, he noticed him staring at his hand. 

“Oh, um,” The brunette said, staring up at Newt. The boys lips were beautiful, Newt noticed. The perfect size and very kissable looking. Newt smiled a small smile at him, unable to help it. Butterflies were swarming around in his chest and stomach. No, not butterflies. More like bees.“Yeah. You’re welcome.”

“Damn, you must like jackets huh?” Gally spoke up next to him, obviously teasing the hell out of the poor boy. The brunette looked up at Gally and his expression changed from surprised to uneasy. Oh, that’s right. Gally came off as a scary asshole to people that didn’t know him. Newt felt pity for the boy, the teasing probably coming off as something else entirely. 

“Shut up, Gally,” Newt said, reaching over to smack Gally with his jacket. He turned to the brunette, who looked a bit less scared. God, he was adorable. Those fucking  _ eyes! _ “Ignore him. He’s an asshole.”   
  
“I’m just pointing out that he seems to really like jackets, enough to run out in the snow and-”   
  
“Thanks again,” Newt said quickly, interrupting Gally with another whack of his jacket. The boy nodded at Newt, as if he was unable to speak. He had on the smallest smile, as if he didn’t even know he was doing it. He stared at Newt as if he was trying to remember every inch of his face. Newt’s heart raced. He couldn’t help but smile at the blonde as all of Newt’s friends said goodbye to him, turning to walk away. 

As soon as Newt was about to turn the corner, he couldn’t help but sneak one last look at the brunette. He stood there, watching after them, and Newt wished more than anything that he could see him one more time. 

  
  


-

  
  


On December 1st, 10 days after Thanksgiving, Newt called Thomas. It was kind of a ritual for them now, to call almost every other day. Sometimes it was a quick call, sometimes it lasted longer. It just depended. 

They had hung out twice since Thanksgiving, one time going to Starbucks, and also going to a little library near their neighborhood. Both times were very nice, but they didn’t flirt once. It seemed as if Newt was holding back a bit, and Thomas was too much of a coward to ask if it was about their Thanksgiving boners. 

Right now, Thomas was feeling extremely sick and lounging lazily on his couch when his phone rang. When he saw Newt’s name, even though he wasn’t feeling the best, the biggest grin lit up his entire face. 

“Hi, are you busy?”

Newt asked him this every single time he answered the phone. Even when Thomas called Newt, he asked the same question. Thomas thought it was adorable.

“Never for you. What’s up?”

“You sound bloody awful,” Newt said, laughing. Thomas rolled his eyes. “You sound like a fucking frog.”

“I’m feeling pretty under the weather,” Thomas admitted, rolling onto his other side on the couch. “Sorry, I’ll try harder to sound normal.”

“You brat,” Newt teased. “I have a proposition for you.”

“I love propositions.”

“I can pay you, but -”

“You’re not paying me,” Thomas scoffed, making an annoyed face, even though Newt couldn’t see it. 

“You haven’t even heard what I’m asking!”

“Still.”

“Anyway, I’m going to go back home from the 23rd to the 26th. I need someone to housesit the apartment. Obviously you could sleep there, we just need someone there for Kibbles.”

“Who the fuck is Kibbles?”

“My old cat, you haven’t seen him. He stays in Sonya’s room most of the time. He needs medication like, every 8 hours or something. He doesn’t like me much. So I can pay you but can you sleep over and shit? Sorry for asking during Christmas.”

“You have…an old and sick cat?”

“Good Lord. Here we go.”

“No. No, I won’t say anything.” Thomas tried to stifle his laughs, and he heard Newt sigh. “Of course I’ll babysit your dear, sweet Kibbles. Still, no need to pay me though.”

“I will. Whether you like it or not. Anyway, happy December Tommy.”

“Happy December. Are you excited to go all the way to another country?”

“Extremely excited. Although I wish you could come. I think you would love it. My parents miss you. They want to see you again.” There was a pause. “I want to see you again.”

“I would like to see all of you again too,” Thomas said, sighing. “I feel really awful right now, though. Super, super sick. I always get something from the kids. Kindergarteners love sneezing on you while you tie their shoes. It’s lovely.”

“That sounds  _ very  _ lovely. I’m so happy for you!”

“Oh, shut up.”

“Sonya said that she’s planning on going to the bar on Saturday, and told me I should invite you.”

“Today is Saturday.”

“I’m going to hang up on you.”

“Okay, okay. I would love to. I mean, if you want me to.”

“ _ I mean, if you want me to _ ,” Newt mocked him, making his voice slightly deeper to mimic Thomas. Thomas teasingly hung up and waited for Newt to call him back. 

He did. 

He always did.

  
  


-

  
  


On that upcoming Monday, Thomas got  _ sick.  _ So sick that he felt unable to get out of bed. He was vomiting and sweating and shaking. He had received antibiotics and was currently taking them, but had no idea what to do with himself. Minho was out of town visiting his parents, and he and Aris were all alone. 

It wasn’t that Aris wasn’t a good friend, he and Aris weren’t best friends per say, so he would feel bad if Aris had to be around him at this sick time. So, there was absolutely no way Thomas was going to ask for assistance for him. Thomas was also too embarrassed to tell Newt that he was dying. Although he was just being dramatic, of course. 

It was later that Monday night when Thomas heard a voice coming from his doorway. 

“Thomas?”

It was Aris. He hummed a response, not wanting to open his eyes. He lay on his bed, acting like a drama queen, covered in sweat. His shirt was off, and he had sweat dripping down himself as if he had jumped in a pool. 

“Since Minho is gone, and I’m going to be gone all tonight and tomorrow, I brought you a babysitter.”

“I don’t need Harriet to help me,” Thomas snapped, still not opening his eyes. “I need sleep. And maybe the gorgeous blonde that could give me a sponge bath-”

“You alright, there, Tommy?”

Thomas’s eyes quickly opened at the voice. Newt stood in his doorway next to Aris, a smirk on his face. 

  
  


 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ******* please note
> 
> I will be getting my wisdom teeth removed in about two hours, and I am terrified.   
> The next chapter is probably the most important of this short story, and I do not want to rush it, so I am not sure when it will be up. It may take a while, and I apologize in advance. 
> 
> Apparently, after the wisdom teeth removal, you can be bedridden for three days?? And high on drugs? And in a lot of pain while bleeding from the mouth????  
> I'm scared. (I'm terrified)
> 
> The next chapter may take time to come up, but it will be an important one!
> 
> Sorry for the short and crappy chapter!   
> Hope you all have an amazing weekend. Stay safe and have fun!  
> Thank you for everything that all of you do for me.   
> Sorry for the long wait for the next one.
> 
> Your comments and support make me happier than I will be when I'm healed and not bleeding from my mouth! :')
> 
> Amy xx


	8. “Thanks, man.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> <3

*** some parts of this chapter may be considered nsfw

 

 

 

Thomas laughed, almost in disbelief. It was as if Newt was an angel, sent straight from heaven itself. Aris smirked and walked away from the door, closing it behind the blonde. Thomas closed his eyes, unable to focus on something so beautiful in his physical state. He felt nauseated. 

“You didn’t tell me you were this sick,” Newt said, sitting on the edge of the bed. Thomas felt the bed dip on his side, almost making him slide into Newt’s thighs.  _ Almost.  _ “So, who’s the gorgeous blonde that can give you a sponge bath?”

“How many blondes do you think I know?” Thomas teased, smiling into the bed. He felt soft fingers gently touch the back of his neck. Although it felt as if there were already things swimming in his stomach, at the touch, he became even more restless. “I’m sorry that I haven’t texted you much.”

It was true. After Thanksgiving, the boys had just seen each other twice. The texts between them after Thanksgiving had been dry, basically as if him and Minho were messaging. The two times they had seen each other were just as friends. No touching or anything. 

Thomas didn’t know if he had overstepped at Thanksgiving, so he just left it at that. After what Sonya had said about his touching, he thought he fucked everything up at Thanksgiving. He waited for Newt to make a move. 

He didn’t. 

So, there they were, slightly awkward from the past few weeks. Especially from when Thomas was ignoring him. 

“You look awful,” Newt muttered, fingers still lightly stroking his neck. “I didn’t know you had tattoos.”

He did. He had a few flowers on his upper arm, and a vine going back behind his shoulder. It was a half of a sleeve, where you couldn’t see it if he had on a normal t-shirt. He also had some on his thighs, some random tattoos scattered about, but he wasn’t sure if Newt could see those. 

“They’re birthmarks,” Thomas muttered stupidly. Newt lightly smacked the back of his head, where his fingers had been. 

“You know, I’ve never seen your room. It’s nice.”

Thomas wanted to laugh. It was about the same size as Newt’s, but with a lot of pictures taped to the wall. Thomas even had drawn on the wall at some places, weird cartoon characters that he had made up. 

“It’s not nice. How did Aris even talk to you?”

“Apparently, my sister has Harriets number. It was passed down through a few people.”

“I’m sorry. You don’t have to babysit me.”

“I’m just here for a little bit,” Newt said, his fingers continuing their light stoking. He moved to the back of Thomas’s head, threading through his hair. “Aris will be back in the morning. He was worried about you. I would have been too, but you didn’t tell me it was this bad.”

“I’ll hire you to play with my hair all night,” Thomas muttered without thinking. He heard Newt breathe a laugh. 

“I’d do that for free forever if you want me to,” Newt muttered, continuing to run his fingers through Thomas’s hair. Thomas smiled as if he was a small child being praised. He felt the first feeling of true happiness since he became extremely sick. 

“Good,” he muttered, reaching up and gently grabbing Newt’s fingers to hold. 

“Okay, but if I’m staying, you firstly need a damn shower,” Newt said, laughing lightly. He lightly squeezed Thomas’s finger. “You’re really bloody sweaty.”

Thomas made a disgruntled noise that sounded as if it came from an upset child. That made Newt laugh. 

“I didn’t know you worked out either,” Newt muttered out of nowhere.

“Don’t look at me when I’m sick,” Thomas said back. That made Newt laugh once more. Thomas loved making him laugh. It was the most beautiful music to his ears. “Fine, I’ll take a shower.”

“Wait, where are your bedsheets? Let me switch them out, I am  _ not  _ hanging out on these dodgy things.”

Thomas lazily pointed towards his closet before slowly standing up. Newt had to help him up a bit, and Thomas couldn’t help but notice how Newt’s eyes kept sweeping over his body. Even though he was sweaty and clammy, he wanted to look at him. 

Thomas wished that he wasn’t sick. He couldn’t believe that Newt was actually in his room. He was looking at him while  _ in his room.  _ He had been thinking more and more about having sex with him, more and more about being with him and holding him. 

Thomas had decided that he wanted Newt to fuck him. He also decided that he wanted to fuck Newt as well. He hoped that he was okay with that. 

It was difficult for Thomas to shower, taking him quite a long time. He slowly put on the pajamas that Newt had picked out for him, and stumbled out of the door. He felt a lot better, but still very nauseous and sleepy. Newt was standing near Thomas’s bed, looking at the pictures on the wall. 

“Who is she?” Newt asked, almost too innocently. Thomas glanced up as he slid back into bed, looking at the picture that Newt was mentioning. It was him, Brenda and Harriet at Universal Studios. His arm was around Brenda. 

“That’s Brenda.”

“Girlfriend?” Newt asked, back still towards him. 

“Ex. Kind of,” Thomas admitted, pulling the blankets up to his chin. Newt stayed quiet, still looking at the picture. 

“She’s really pretty,” Newt muttered. “Really, really pretty.”

“Not to me,” Thomas said, looking up at the blondes back. Newt turned to look at him, eyebrows raised. Thomas realized that Newt had a bowl in his hands. “Come over here, dummy.”

Newt walked over and sat on top of the covers, his bright red socks on display. They had little cats with Christmas hats on them. Thomas let out a breathy laugh and reached out, poking one of them. “How cute.”

“How are you feeling?”

“Better. Do I smell less?”

“You do,” Newt said, so quietly that Thomas almost missed it. “I made you some soup. You should try to drink it.”

“I’m scared I’ll just throw it up,” Thomas muttered, although he sat up and thanked the boy as he took the bowl from him. 

“Well, I’m here. I’ll help you, okay?”

Newt’s fingers were back in his hair once more, helping him relax as he took a sip. He could never get over the feeling of Newt’s fingers caressing him. He wanted to have him do this for the rest of his life. 

“Thank you,” Thomas said, genuinely meaning it. “I appreciate you coming over. I’m sorry you had to.”

“Don’t be sorry,” Newt muttered, fingers still working at Thomas’s hair as he took another sip. “It’s been a while, anyway.”

“I’ve missed you,” Thomas admitted as he took another sip. His eyes glanced up to see Newt’s eyes slightly widen, eyebrows slightly raised. “You look surprised.”

Newt just shrugged. Thomas sighed, the feeling of food in his stomach now almost foreign. The uncomfortable feeling between them didn’t mix well with it. They sat in a silence, Thomas taking sips and Newt no longer petting his head. 

They weren’t right. They hadn’t been for a while. Thomas truly felt like he had been pushing Newt, and after what Sonya had said about touching, he felt so guilty. He was scared he had messed up. 

As Thomas finished, he was about to get up to put the bowl away, but Newt snatched it from his hand. Newt made a disapproving sound at Thomas, gently pushing him back to the bed. Thomas laughed weakly as Newt disappeared out of the door. 

He heard Newt turn on the faucet as he took a deep breath, looking around his room. Thomas was glad that he never truly had a dirty room. He did have to clean up some of these pictures on his wall, though. He didn’t have any lingering feelings for Brenda, and he felt awful that Newt had to see some of his memories with her. 

Thomas got up and walked to the kitchen, catching sight Newt against the sink. The boys shoulders in that black shirt and those grey sweatpants made him look delicious. He walked over and gave a big pat to Newt’s back. 

“Thanks, man.”

He was joking, but the way that Newt’s entire body tensed made him realize that it was the wrong thing to say. Newt’s hands froze under the warm water for a moment before returning to their cleaning. They slight shook, but Thomas didn’t notice. 

“No problem, mate. Should you be out of bed?”

_ Mate.  _

Thomas wanted to curl up in a corner and die. 

“I’m...yeah. It’s fine. I feel better.”

Newt placed the bowl on the light blue drying rack before slowly turning to face Thomas. The look on his face said it all. 

Thomas had fucked up. 

He didn’t know if it was from Thanksgiving and the touching, or how he’s been trying to give Newt space because he feel as if he fucked up. Either way, it was his fault. Why did he have to be so damn bad at feelings and relationships? 

“Did you want to watch a movie?” Thomas asked, nodding towards the living room. “I have Elf. The best Christmas movie.”

Newt nodded, forcing a small smile. “That sounds great.”

Thomas grabbed two blankets from his room, and they ended up sitting two feet apart the whole movie. 

Thomas was on the verge of tears the entire time. 

  
  


-  
  


 

Thomas didn’t kiss him. 

Newt walked him to his car on Thanksgiving night, and Thomas hadn’t kissed him. 

He didn’t  _ kiss him.  _

With Sonya’s words ringing in his ears about not touching him, he was so scared he messed up. Looking back, he should have known not to be so fragile with him. In the moment though, he was scared. 

He just simply smiled at Newt and thanked him before he got into his car and drove away. 

Newt held the pug pin in his shaking hand, it completely forgotten with the sight of Thomas driving away without a proper goodbye. As if all he had wanted was to fuck and leave.  
  
  


-  
  


 

The dildo that Thomas used Amazon Prime to order a day before Thanksgiving had come in the next day. 

What? 

He wasn’t going to act like a blushing idiot the first time Newt fucked him, would he?  
  


 

-

 

When Thomas woke up, Newt was gone. Aris sat next to him, a soccer game playing loudly. Disappointment washed over him, despite him feeling tremendously better physically. 

Newt had left the pug pin, a key, and a note.   
  


**Please don’t forget to feed Kibbles. S would kill me.**

**I’ll pay you.**

**Feel better.**

**N**   
  
  


-  
  


On the 23rd, Thomas struggled to get into the apartment. Apparently, he had to help push the door with his shoulder, really having to press hard into it. He locked the door behind him and made his journey to find the cat. 

Newt had told him that it liked to stay in Sonya’s room, so he walked through the small apartment to the other door across the hallway from Newt’s. Sure enough, a huge fat cat was sprawled across the bed. It was white and fluffy, overall a huge cotton ball. When Kibbles heard Thomas, his head slowly raised to get a good look at him. He meowed softly, his huge fluffy tail swinging out. Thomas walked over to gently pet him. 

Sonya’s room was a mess. There were posters and photos hung up around the wall, as well as lights strung across the ceiling. There were a lot of clothes everywhere, and cat toys littered across the floor. He felt weird staying in her room, so he gave Kibbles one last pet before he went to go change the cats litter box. 

Two hours later, Thomas was huddled in Newt’s bed. There were so many pillows, and it was so soft, and Thomas knew that he would sleep like a baby. The whole room smelled like Newt and it kept him at ease. He had a TV show playing on his laptop, and even Kibbles had joined the party. He was laying at Thomas’s feet, snoring lightly. Thomas took a Snapchat and sent it to Newt. 

 

**nisaacs: he’s in my room???**

 

**Thomasgreene13: yes and he’s actually very cute**

 

**nisaacs: I can’t remember the last time he was in there. he must like you. Thanks again.**

 

Thomas sent him back a picture of himself huddled into Newt’s bed. Newt took a screenshot. 

That was the end of their conversation. 

He lay there for a while, watching the program on his laptop. As he drifted off to sleep, the atmosphere of the room seemed to shift. 

As Thomas lay in the pillows, the smell of Newt and the warm bed made him feel light headed and dizzy. It filled the air and seemed to engulf his entire body. He closed his eyes, taking in the scent of Newt. How he slept here every night. How they had slept here together.    
  
Thomas wondered when the last time Newt had touched himself on this bed had been. 

  
Thomas laughed at the random thought, surprised at himself. Although it was random and Thomas tried to forget about it, it seemed that the more he tried to forget about it, the more he couldn’t stop thinking about it.    
  
Had Newt ever touched himself to the thought of Thomas?    
  
Thomas became instantly hard, so hard that he was straining against himself against his sweatpants to the point where it hurt. He guiltily glanced down at the cat sleeping soundly.    
  
Of course Newt hadn’t. Newt was so much more attractive than Thomas, he had so many more prospects to jack off to.    
  
Thomas adjusted himself in his sweats, flipping himself up into his waistband. At the touch of his hand though, he couldn’t seem to let go. He let out the smallest gasp, the feeling of his touch sending tingles throughout his entire body. Before he could even register doing so, he was stroking himself. The smell of Newt on his pillows and blanket was way too consuming, taking up his entire thoughts.    


Closing his eyes, Thomas was able to imagine just what he wanted. 

Newt was suddenly laying at his side, hand around Thomas’s cock. He was pulling at his hair at the same time that he slowly stroked him, making Thomas groan so deeply in his throat that it came out breathlessly. His long, gorgeous fingers were running through his hair and holding onto him with so much intensity. Newt’s soft mouth found his neck. His mouth was so, so warm. So fucking warm. His cock twitched in Newt’s hand.    
  
Newt pulled himself up, breaking the contact of his lips and his hand disappearing from him for just a moment. He pulled himself up so that he was now hovering over Thomas, those chocolate brown eyes captivating him and leaving his legs shaking. Thomas whimpered embarrassingly until Newt planted his lips onto his neck once more. He felt teeth and his skin crawled in pleasure. Newt’s hand wrapped around Thomas once more.    
  
Newt was leaving hickies everywhere as he stroked Thomas, painfully slow. The pain from the sucking and biting on his neck was so pleasurable that he could swear he was drooling. Thomas started to push his hips upwards, desperate for the friction. The blondes hair kept brushing against his jaw and his face, the smell and soft feeling leaving him a breathless mess. 

Newt was  _ wrecking him.  _

“Don’t cum yet,” Newt warned, whispering into his neck. He seemed to sense how restless Thomas was becoming. The warm breath against his throat made Thomas whine under him. “I want to fuck you. Okay?”   
  
“Okay,” Thomas breathed, Newt‘s mouth lowering down onto his collarbones. “Okay.”

Thomas had practiced with the dildo many (painful) times now, and was beginning to enjoy the feeling. The thought of Newt fucking him now entered his thoughts. 

Thomas didn’t last very long at all.   
  


-  
  


On Christmas Day, Newt FaceTimed Thomas. He was obviously a bit tipsy, due to the red in his cheeks and the way he spoke, but Thomas didn’t comment on it. 

It was 3 in the morning for Thomas, and 11 for Newt. He was 8 hours ahead. 

“Tommy! Merry Christmas!”

He was standing outside, the light hitting his face and illuminating that gorgeous hair. Thomas smiled sleepily at him, rolling over on Newt’s bed. 

“Merry Christmas, Newt. How’s your family?”

“They’re great! They keep asking about you, which is bloody annoying,” Newt sniffed, wiping his hand across his cold nose.

“Why annoying?” Thomas wondered, catching the way that Newt wouldn’t look at the screen now. His complete mood had shifted in a millisecond. He was watching something off the screen, acting completely distracted. “Is everything ok?”

“I mean, sure,” Newt said, laughing. He sighed loudly, and laughed once more. “It’s just so fucking cold out here.” He rolled his eyes, walking back inside of the house. There were many loud voices, laughing and talking on this holiday morning.

Thomas watched Newt walk away from them, and into a darker room. Newt sat into a chair, and looked back at the screen. His cheeks and nose were still red. He didn’t look happy, but he was still smiling. 

“Want me to let you go?” Thomas asked, uneasiness washing over him. Newt was acting so strange, and he had no idea why. He was obviously much more drunk than Thomas had originally thought. 

“No, no,” Newt laughed again. He looked away from the screen. “Nope. That’s the opposite, actually.”

“Okay, well...are you sure you’re alright?”

“Bloody fantastic,” Newt snapped. Thomas flinched at the tone. Newt didn’t see him, seemingly too focused on something across the room now. 

“Just spit it out,” Thomas snapped back. “Don’t play games with me. What’s wrong?”

“Me play games?” Newt demanded, his head turning quickly to look back at Thomas. He looked more flushed than before, and more mad. “Right, okay. Me.” He was sarcastic now. 

“What are you talking about?” Thomas sat up in bed then, looking down at the phone in shock. What the hell was going on? “Did I do something?”

“Tell me, Thomas. Do you actually even like me? Even the smallest bloody fucking bit. Or do you just want to fuck a guy?”

Thomas was so shocked that he couldn’t even speak. His mouth was gaping open, staring at Newt. What the hell? His heart sank. That’s what Newt thought? That’s what’s he’s been thinking? 

“I mean, come on, mate. It’s been more than two months already, and all I keep thinking is that you just want to fuck, when I completely  _ adore you.  _ I keep getting my hopes up. I know I’m drunk and I’ll regret this a lot but I’m getting really tired of this.”

Newt seemed to take his silence as an answer, because he laughed again and rolled his beautiful chocolate eyes. It was a mean, cold laugh and it made Thomas feel awful. 

“Whatever, Tommy. I’m done okay? I’m-”

“Newt, shut the fuck up for a moment.”

That shut him up. Newt bit his lips, looking straight into the camera at Thomas. Thomas’s heart was so heavy. He felt so awful. 

“Newt,” he whispered, shaking his head. “I’m so... _ so  _ bad with my feelings.”

“You bring me flowers and basically dry fuck me, but don’t kiss me and then treat me like a friend the other days. It’s so rare that you do something, but when you do it’s so fucking romantic and I just am starting to feel that you just want to fuck. And I  _ don’t just want to fuck.  _ Fuck, I’m so drunk.”

Newt shook his head and moved his head away from the camera. Thomas felt his heart breaking over and over, shattering into pieces. He had no idea that Newt felt like this. 

“Newt.  _ Newt,  _ please look at me.”

He didn’t. 

“Newt. I don’t just want to fuck. That’s not it at all. I think about you all of the time. I want to be with you. I want to hold hands with you and show you off and be with you for a long,  _ long _ time. I’m so awful with everything, so  _ so  _ bad at relationships, but I want this. I want you. I’ve never been with a guy, but I want to be with you. I want to be with you.”

“Don’t just say that because you pity me,” Newt whispered. His voice was shaky and broken. “You accidentally put your number in my jacket remember? An accident. I’m an accident.”

“You are not an accident. You are the farthest from an accident. You are everything to me, Newt. Please look at me.”

“I am,” Newt whispered back. Thomas sighed, rubbing his free hand through his hair in frustration. 

“Newt, once you get back I’m making you my boyfriend. Okay?”

“But you’ve never been with a guy before. What if you don’t like it? What if you’re... _ embarrassed _ by me? What if you change your mind?”

“I don’t care that I’ve never been with a guy,” Thomas snapped. “How many times do I have to tell you that? I’m not  _ settling  _ because you’re a guy. I want to be with you. I want to suck your dick and have you fuck me and that’s not going to  _ change.” _

Newt let out a surprised, breathy laugh at that. 

“I bought a fucking dildo, Newt. I’ve been fucking myself. Literally. I want this. I want this more than you know. And not just fucking wise, damn.  _ You.  _ I would be happy with you if you didn’t have a dick, if you do have a dick,  _ whatever.  _ I want  _ you.  _ Not just you sexually, just  _ you.” _

Newt stayed silent a moment. Thomas heard more sniffling. 

“Are you crying?”

“Sorry,” Newt muttered. “I’m so sorry. I’m so drunk.”

“It’s okay,” Thomas said quietly. His heart swelled. He was still staring at Newt’s ceiling. “Everything’s okay. Everything’s okay.”

“I know.” His voice was small. 

“If I ask you to be my boyfriend, will you say yes?”

“Yes.”

“I’m not going to fuck around though, Newt. I don’t cheat or play games and I plan on this lasting. I don’t plan on this being a fling. So if you don’t mind me sticking around, then say yes. Only if you’re okay with me never leaving you.”

There was another pause. Thomas heard the sniffling intensify. 

“You mean that?”

“Of course I do. I’m a fucking loyal guy. And I’m not planning on leaving. No matter how bad it gets.”

“Did you really buy a dildo?”

Thomas laughed then, flushing red, and he heard Newt laugh softly in return. He covered his face with his free hand. 

“Come on, that’s not an answer."

“Sorry, sorry.” Newt finally came into view. Well, partially. His eye did. It was red and teary. “Yes.”

Thomas's heart soared.

“No, I’m not asking you now, stupid. Not over FaceTime. I’m so sorry for everything. You’ll have to wait a bit until I see you. Is that okay?”

“That’s more than okay.”

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm alive! (sort of)  
> I'm sorry for the slow update, and I'm so sorry for the slow responses to your wonderful and supportive comments in the last chapter.  
> The medicine I was taking left me so nauseous that I couldn't even read or look at my phone. I was bloody and bed ridden for days. And now I have holes in my mouth. Yay! (not really).
> 
> Your support on this little story has blown my mind. I cannot believe that all of you lovely people are taking the time for me. I appreciate it more than you all will ever know.
> 
> If anyone would ever want to talk on Twitter, let me know! You’re all so sweet and nice. I’m so glad you’re all here, and so thankful. 
> 
> 2 more chapters to go to this little story!  
> Thank you for staying for the ride.  
> Imagine, Newt now is all smiley and happy with his family on his Christmas morning.
> 
> Your comments and support leave me happier than Kibbles meeting Thomas.  
> All my love,  
> Amy xxx


	9. Newt would never forget.

***some parts of this chapter may be considered nsfw

  


**DEC 27, 2018**

Thomas drove to the airport to surprise Newt. He said he was landing at 11PM, and Thomas did some research to find out exactly what gate he would come out of.

He braved the awful LA traffic, and drove for about an hour to the airport. There, he braved even _more_ traffic, and sat in LAX traffic for about 30 minutes before finally finding the right parking lot. He knew that the hassle was worth it. Usually, Thomas was a road rager, but nothing could pop the happiness bubble that he was floating inside.

Newt wanted to be with him.

Sure, Thomas was dense and oblivious. He just didn’t like to get his hopes up much. He liked to push away any thought of things going right, because so many things always went wrong.

Newt didn’t, though.

He couldn’t.

Thomas was waiting near the gate that Newt would supposedly get out of, hiding behind a big pillar right at the entrance. It was cold in the airport, despite all of the people sitting around and walking everywhere, and Thomas was very glad that he had brought his sweatshirt. He stood with his hands jammed into his pockets, his whole body quivering with excitement and nervousness. He just wanted to see him already.

At around 11:45, Newt texted him.

 

**Newt: finally off that damn plane**

**Newt: how was your day Tommy?**

**Newt: actually I hope you’re asleep.**

**Newt: don’t answer.**

 

Thomas laughed, deciding not to respond and pretend that he was indeed asleep. He had messaged Sonya that he was coming to surprise him as well, and she was really excited. She said that - “he has been talking about you non stop, so it’s about damn time.”

 

**Sonya: are you here?**

**Sonya: we are exiting the gate now!!!**

 

Thomas shuddered with excitement, pulling his grey hoodie around him. He began to lightly hop in place, as if all of the pent up excitement was getting to his head. A few people glanced over, but Thomas didn’t care.

He turned back and looked between the wall and the pillar, looking at everyone filing through the exit gate. He (impatiently) waited for around five minutes, craning his neck in search for him. Soon enough, his eyes caught sight of messy, short locks. Newt was here. Newt was _here!_

The boy was wearing a tan pull over hoodie and black pants, his black and white vans to match. At the sight of him, Thomas’s heart flipped over in his chest. As he looked at his future boyfriend, he knew how damn _lucky_ he was, and how lucky he will be for the rest of his life. He didn’t care that he was bad at feelings. He didn’t care that he was bad at relationships. He wanted to be better. Because of Newt, he wanted to be better. He was going to spoil the hell out of this gorgeous boy.

Newt deserved it.

Newt was looking down, glancing at his phone. He was holding luggage in his free hand, looking a bit lopsided from the weight as he walked. At the same moment, Thomas received another text message.

 

**Newt: fucking wanker. I miss you.**

 

Newt smiled at his phone, and Thomas couldn’t take it anymore. He slid out from the pillar and briskly walked towards Newt, brushing past the rest of the people exiting the gateway. He was about ten feet from Newt when the boy finally looked up, his eyes widening in shock at the sight of the boy barreling towards him.

Thomas felt himself light up, a grin sweeping across his face as he basically lunged at Newt, his hands coming up to grab onto the sides of the blondes face before he smashed their lips together.

He heard the luggage in Newt’s hands drop, landing to the floor with a thud. Newt had been still for a moment from being ambushed in the surprise attack, but he finally smiled into the kiss, arms wrapping around Thomas’s waist. He softly kissed Thomas back for a moment, just a moment, before taking a soft step back.

“Hi,” Thomas breathed, grinning at him. Newt opened his mouth to speak, slightly red in the face, but another voice cut him off.

“Hello, Thomas!”

Thomas almost had a heart attack at the familiar voice. He felt as if he was about to fall to the floor and die at that very moment. He slowly turned, catching sight of Newt’s mom, dad, and Sonya. He was expecting Sonya, but the other two? Not at all.

They were all smiling, despite Thomas’s utter horror of finding out that they were there. The mom and dad both looked as if they saw the cutest dog walk by, and Sonya was _recording them!_ She quickly dropped the phone when she saw Thomas, smirking and giving him a little wave. Thomas swore right then and there that he had never been more embarrassed in his entire life.

“Oh...hello, everyone,” Thomas whispered, unable to get out a true sentence. He waved like an idiot. Newt’s mother stepped up and gave him a huge hug, the father giving him a handshake. “How was your trip?”

“Lovely, lovely as always. My sister is here to pick us up, Thomas. Feel free to take Newton. It was so nice to see you! I’ll see _you_ soon, love.” She pecked Newt on the cheek, pecked Thomas on the cheek, and they all walked away. It all happened very quickly, almost as if they wanted to give the boys as much time as possible alone together.

Thomas was very grateful for that.

Sonya turned and waved cheekily as they walked away, smirking once more.

“And here I was, thinking it would be awkward,” Newt muttered teasingly behind Thomas. Thomas turned, a grin lighting up his face once more despite what had just unfolded. When his eyes locked with those gorgeous brown ones, he almost melted on the spot. His hands began to shake from all the adrenaline and happiness inside of him.

“I’m tired of being awkward,” Thomas answered, reaching down to swipe up the boys bag. “I’m done being awkward. Okay?” Newt took a step closer, but then hesitated. His eyes hesitantly swept Thomas’s face, as if asking a question.

“You don’t have to ask,” Thomas muttered, unable to help the smile that still shone brightly at the blonde. Newt reciprocated the same smile before stepping closer and grabbing onto Thomas’s face gently. His lean fingers were so, so gentle. He held Thomas’s face as if it was the most precious thing in the whole world.

Newt pressed a soft, quick peck to Thomas’s lips before stepping back. He tried to grab onto his luggage handle, but Thomas swatted his hand away. Newt rolled his eyes.

“I can hold it, you know.”

“I know,” Thomas intertwined his fingers with the blonde and began dragging him out of the airport. Newt followed along happily, despite the fake anger on his face. “But what kind of ‘soon to be boyfriend’ would I be if I didn’t carry your things?”

Newt positively beamed at him.

As Thomas drove to drop Newt off, hands intertwined, they began firing questions at one another.

“If we are going to be dating soon, shouldn’t we know a few more things?”

“What things?” Thomas asked, eyes widening, glancing over at Newt as he entered the freeway. “Like who’s bottom?”

That made Newt laugh so hard that tears began forming at the edges of his eyes. Thomas stoked his thumb across the blondes knuckles, flushing red with embarrassment.

“No, I didn’t mean that. Although, you did bring up that you had been fucking yourself.”

Thomas snatched his hand away in horror, beyond mortified. Newt began laughing loudly, grabbing Thomas’s hand once more and kissing the top of it. Although he was very embarrassed, he couldn’t help but soak in the beautiful sound.

“Tommy, it’s okay. I also would like to be fucked too, though, okay?”

Thomas couldn’t even speak due to the butterflies that jumped into his throat, just nodding his head in agreement. He could do that. He could _definitely_ do that.

“I meant questions as in, you’re the big spoon right?”

“Oh yes,” Thomas said, laughing lightly. He was still extremely red in the face and a bit breathless, especially due to the fact that Newt was still innocently skimming his lips along the boys hand. He kept brushing his nose against it as well, and Thomas had never seen anything cuter.

“Okay, good. Thank God. I am very much wanting to take you up on your offer to baby me.”

Thomas laughed, excitement still buzzing around inside of him. He could feel Newt staring, but he unfortunately had to keep his attention on the road. “I can’t believe you remember that. I was so embarrassed.”

“Well, I fancied the hell out of you. I remembered a lot.”

“What won you over? My hot chocolate skills?”

“Precisely,” Newt teased. “How could I ever forget about my hot chocolate?”

Thomas dropped him off at the apartment with a quick kiss and a promise to see him soon.

 

-

**DEC 28, 2018**

The next night, Thomas took him out on a date.

It was 3 days until New Year’s Eve, and that’s when Thomas planned on asking Newt to be his. In the meantime, though, he wanted to spoil him just enough.

They went to Color Me Mine, and ended up painting ceramic animals. Newt was thrilled, choosing an owl and a cute pig to paint. The paint was smearing all over the apron that he had borrowed from the store, Newt apparently an incredibly messy painter.

Seeing Newt so immersed in his work, so much so that he even accidentally wiped a smear of pink paint across his cheek as he worked, left Thomas mesmerized by his beauty. His long eyelashes were prominent, his hair almost falling into his eyes and messy atop his head, per usual. Thomas was amazed at how childlike and curious, how _pure_ Newt was. It left Thomas only a third of the way done painting his turtle.

Newts owl was turning out beautifully. He did a completely normal approach of an owl, a brown and white color, but it came out a million times more stunning than Thomas had expected. Newt worked with long and nimble fingers, making brushstrokes that he hadn’t even thought would look nice until it was on the owl in front of him. Newt made the owl look alive and ready to fly out of this small shop and into the night sky outside.

“Tommy, your turtle looks so sad,” Newt commented, although he didn’t even look up from his work. His long fingers delicately turned his owl to look at Thomas before he looked up himself. The owl had Newt’s eyes.

Thomas had to shake his head slightly to clear the fog that had crept into his mind, almost taking over his every thought. Newt was wrecking him.

“You’re right,” Thomas said, turning his attention back to his own turtle. He cocked his head to the side, examining it closely. Newt snapped his fingers suddenly, causing Thomas to jump at the sudden noise. A little girl sitting next to Newt glanced over as well, looking offended. She scooted away from him.

“May I add something?” Newt asked, giving him puppy dog eyes under those long lashes. Thomas practically threw the turtle at him, desperately wanting to give this man the whole entire world.

No, the universe.

No, the whole fucking galaxy.

Newt cleaned off his paintbrush delicately in the water, his fingers so careful and gentle. He dabbed the excess water onto the napkin near the bowl and dipped his brush into the brown paint. He glanced up at Thomas before he childishly pouted.

“Don’t look,” Newt snapped teasingly. Thomas pretended to roll his eyes, but he could only grin at the beautiful boy. He made a huge show of covering his eyes with his hands.

“I want to paint Kibbles,” Thomas proclaimed. He heard Newt bark out a laugh. Hearing his favorite laugh in the whole universe seemed to light a flame in his soul. He grinned at the noise, his heart turning over.

“Kibbles is white, Tommy. You would be wasting paint. Besides, he’s a proper git.”

Thomas sighed loudly and dramatically. “Well, I’ll make him another color then. But he was cute. And sweet. He liked _me.”_

“Fine, paint the little shit. Okay, you can look now.”

“You’re just mad that he doesn’t like you,” Thomas muttered before slowly uncovering his eyes. The turtle was being held in front of his face, way too close, which scared him slightly from the sudden close proximity. When he caught sight of what Newt had done, he started laughing harder than he had in awhile.

Thomas had only painted the head, due to him being preoccupied by Newt, a plain green color. Newt had added a dramatic mustache to it. It was perfect.

“I love it!” Thomas proclaimed, gently taking the beautiful creation from Newt’s hands. “He’s perfect!”

Thomas didn’t notice Newt beaming at him as he examined the turtle. The smile on Thomas’s face was something that Newt could never get used to. He was certain that he would always suffer from shaky knees around this boy.

“I know just what to do for the rest,” Thomas exclaimed, grabbing his brush from the table. He got to work, not glancing up at Newt anymore.

It was Newt’s turn to lag on painting, as he was so mesmerized by Thomas. Newt absentmindedly painted the pig in front of him, his eyes on the real masterpiece across the table.

Thomas had painted a beautiful creature, green legs and a rainbow shell to match. The brown mustache that Newt had added was the most perfect addition to his colorful turtle. Newt gasped at the finished product, absolutely loving it.

For Thomas’s second piece, as Newt finished his pig, he got matching mugs for them to paint. They were tacky and square, making a heart in the middle where they met. They were awful, hideous things, and Newt loved them. Just as Thomas knew he would.

The boys sat there, laughing and talking and enjoying each other’s company. Newt drew a mustache in brown paint on Thomas’s face at one point, long fingers gripping his chin gently and carefully. As they finished the matching mugs, and Thomas gave Newt money for him to pay, Thomas sneakily wrote 1/1/19 on the bottom of the cups.

The day he would finally make Newt his.

 

-

**DEC 29, 2018**

On the next night, Thomas picked Newt up and drove him to Santa Monica pier. There were games, rides, and the beautiful beach all around them. Newt had stated before that he hated sand, absolutely _hated_ the feeling, so Thomas didn’t make him go near the water.

Newt, the always cold boy that he was, was wearing a hoodie underneath a huge coat. He had pulled the blue hoodie up over his face and Thomas had tightened the strings, making Newt’s face only visible. The boy had protested at first, but decided it was much warmer, and kept it that way.

They walked, hand in hand, through all of the people on the pier. Thomas was leading the way, but made sure to keep glancing back at Newt. He didn’t want the boy to feel uncomfortable at all, didn’t want all of the  people to have a negative effect on him. Newt, though, beamed at him every time he looked back.

Thomas had never felt so happy in his entire life.

They ended up waiting in line for the ferris wheel, Newt claiming he hasn’t been on one in years. Thomas hadn’t either, and he loved seeing how excited Newt was over finally being able to go on one after so long. As they waited in line, Newt dropped his head onto Thomas’s shoulder. It was such a simple movement, but it was the cutest thing Thomas had ever experienced. Before he could relish in the sweet moment, he felt a hand slide past his waistband and into the back of his pants, feeling a squeeze onto his ass.

They were against the wall, so no one could see, but it shocked Thomas to the point that he laughed. He heard Newt exhale a laugh, his hand squeezing once more.

“I’ve wanted to do that forever.”

“I’ll get you back, _Newton.”_

Newt scoffed. Thomas bent his head to lay it on top of Newt’s, his hair still hiding underneath the hoodie that was pulled tight under his chin. Newt transferred his hand to the other cheek, sliding his hand across Thomas’s ass. As he grabbed hold of the other one, someone came up in line next to them. Thomas expected Newt to retreat his hand, but he didn’t.

What a cheeky little shit.

It wasn’t like the family that had come up could _see_ it, and the thought of Newt’s teasing and the potential danger of getting caught caused Thomas to get insanely hard.

All too soon, the line moved. Thomas grabbed Newt and slid him in front of him for a moment so he could adjust himself in his pants. Newt didn’t notice, and thankfully no one else did either.

As they approached the front of the line, Thomas took out his phone. He opened up Snapchat, taking a video of the ride in front of them. He double tapped the screen to show Newt, who had his arms around his waist and his chin resting on Thomas’s shoulder. As soon as Newt saw that he was recording a selfie, Thomas noticed his eyes go wide. Newt scrunched his nose at the camera playfully, before raising an arm to reach around Thomas’s head. He pulled his head to the side, pecking him on the lips. Thomas grinned at him before shutting off the video. Without even thinking it through, he saved the video and sent it straight to his public story.

“You posted it?”

“Mhm,” Thomas muttered, putting his phone back in his pocket. “You look like a smurf, by the way.”

“A smurf?” Newt scoffed. His arms unwound around Thomas’s waist. “Smurfs don’t have hoods, Thomas! Don’t they have hats?!”

Thomas laughed, turning to wrap an arm around his soon to be boyfriend, pulling him against himself. The body heat of the gorgeous boy against him made his brain fuzzy. “So? You still look like one.”

“I’m surprised you posted the video,” Newt commented as the worker finally waved them forwards. Both boys thanked him before they clambered into the little bubble of the ferris wheel.

“Why’s that?” Thomas asked as he sat across from Newt, a long pole separating them. The man slammed the door behind him, leaving them with a bit of privacy. Newt moved his head to look around the pole at him. Thomas couldn’t help but smile.

“Don’t you have a lot of people on Snapchat? I’m sure they don’t all know you have a guy in your life. Haven’t you been straight forever?”

Thomas waved a hand impatiently, looking around to see what the hold up was. One of the men moved the ride up one hitch, only high enough for someone to exit the bubble below them. “Who cares? You’re sticking around for a while. They might as well get used to it.”

Thomas was too busy looking around to even notice the look of pure happiness and relief that flooded across Newt’s face. The blonde smiled at him lazily, as if overcome with happiness.

The ride started, and Newt became slightly nervous. He didn’t tell him, but Thomas could tell. The ride went around once before stopping all the way at the top. A rollercoaster roared under them, passing by quickly. Newt peeked over nervously, looking at the dark ocean and the crowded pier below them. Thomas’s thought it was beautiful, but nothing compared to the scared blonde across from them.

“Want me to hold you?” Thomas asked, slightly teasing and slightly serious. Newt scoffed once more.

“No, I’m not scared. Not at all.”

Thomas laughed and Newt shot him a glare.

“Shut up.”

“It looks like they’re having issues,” Thomas observed, looking over the side of the bubble. The men were talking to each other, and everyone in line looked impatient.

“Tommy! You bloody twat, don’t _lean over!”_

Thomas felt Newt grab onto his coat and yank him backward. Thomas slammed in to the seat and almost laughed before he saw the true fear in Newt’s face. He was about to go over and hold the boy, but he thought of an idea. He glanced at the bubbles around them, but all they could see were the tops of them. They were stopped at the top of the Ferris wheel, higher than anyone else. No one could see them. Thomas turned to look at Newt and smirked. Newt’s face dropped, looking slight scared.

“What’s that face for?”

“Revenge,” Thomas said simply before carefully standing up. Newt stared up at him in pure confusion. The smirk on Thomas’s face was clearly making him terrified. “I told you I would get even, remember?”

“What-” Before Newt could finish, Thomas walked around the pole and dropped to his knees in front of Newt. Newt’s eyes widened so much that he could have sworn they were about to pop out and roll across the floor with Thomas’s knees. “What the fuck are you-”

Thomas reached out and pulled up the front of Newt’s sweater and coat before quickly unfastening his belt.

“Thomas, there are _people!”_ He didn’t sound all too concerned, though, Thomas noted. He saw Newt glancing around before looking back down at Thomas. His hands were shaking as he reached out to grab Thomas’s shoulders.

“Tell me to stop then,” Thomas muttered, unbuttoning the boys pants and unzipping the zipper. Thomas was pleased to see Newt already hard and ready for him through his underwear. He could feel his mouth began to water at the sight.

“You’re crazy,” Newt laughed breathlessly. Thomas waited a few moments, wanting to be sure that Newt even was okay with it. But, Newt didn’t push him away. Didn’t tell him to stop. “An utter nutter, I sw-”

Newt gasped loudly as Thomas yanked down the boys black Calvin’s and took him into his mouth. Newt’s hands jumped from the boys shoulders to his hair, grabbing hold as if he was his anchor.

Now, Thomas hadn’t done this before. He had never even thought about it before Newt. He never thought he would ever be sucking a guy off, never gave it a second thought. Newt, though, drove him crazy. He had been dying to do this forever.

Thomas wasn’t a thinker. (Obviously). He was more of a, ‘do it and regret it later’ type. He didn’t think before he got tattoos, for example. If he waited to get it, he would overthink and talk himself out of it. He thought of a tattoo he liked and usually got it the next day. He didn’t think too much before doing something he wanted, or he would never do it.

Thomas knew that if he and Newt were alone in a quiet room, he would be a nervous wreck going down on him for the first time. Here though, with all of the adrenaline, he didn’t even _think._

Now, that didn’t stop Thomas from realizing how utterly strange this was, if only for a moment. Newt’s skin felt very soft, and tasted absolutely amazing. Newt was very clean, no doubt, and took great care of himself. He was also much bigger than Thomas had thought, and his jaw already ached as he bobbed his head down to take his cock deeper into his throat. Newt whined as Thomas raised his head and brought it back down once more.

Thomas had been sucked off before, and knew exactly what he liked. He didn’t overthink as he tried to copy these motions to Newt, even bringing up his hand to wrap around the base and matched the way his head moved, his wrist moving just the way he liked it himself.

“Jesus bloody Christ,” Newt gasped, his hands gripping his hair sloppily and pulling. Thomas groaned around Newt’s dick, unable to help himself. He _loved_ having his hair pulled. He felt himself twitch him his own jeans. “Thomas, you’re doing such a good- _fuck!”_

Thomas had brought his head all the way up and swirled his tongue around the head of Newt’s cock before taking him in once more. He sped up his motions, and he felt Newt’s knees shaking in response. He was becoming slightly sloppy, his spit dripping but he didn’t care. Newt felt so warm and soft despite being so fucking _hard_ for him. Thomas’s jaw ached at how big Newt was. He was so fucking big.

“Fuck, that’s it,” Newt panted as Thomas found a good rhythm. Newt kept hitting the back of his throat before he pulled back up, following that routine with his hand still moving in sync. Newt’s legs shook and his breathing gradually began to become irregular and heavy. “That’s it, keep going baby.”

_Baby._

Thomas began to swirl his tongue with every upward motion, causing Newt to buck his hips upwards. His hips were pushing up to match Thomas’s rhythm now, his cock hitting the back of Thomas’s throat repeatedly. He was suddenly glad he didn’t have a gag reflex. It was worth it, hearing Newt panting the way he was and his legs shaking weakly. He was coming undone.

They had been at it for a few minutes, when suddenly the ride shuttered, signaling that it was about to start moving. Newt frantically tried to push Thomas off, but Thomas reached out with his free hand and gripped onto Newt’s thigh, roughly grabbing him and keeping him pinned down. Newt was whimpering at this point, hips still lurching upwards. Thomas didn’t expect Newt to be a whimperer, and it took him by completely surprise. It was the sexiest thing he had ever heard.

“Tommy, back off. I'm going to cum. You need to back off if you don't want to swallow.” He sounded worried, his voice absurdly weak and shaky. He was  _whining._  Newt reached out and tried to push him off again, but his actions were weak, hands a shaking mess. Thomas held down Newt’s leg so roughly that he was sure there would be a bruise. Thomas felt Newt jerk his hips sloppily and he looked up just as hot cum emptied deep into his throat.

Okay, _that was new._

Thomas was about to gag at the strange consistency, but at the sight of Newt’s face as he was finishing, he decided to swallow every drop. His eyes stared down at Thomas, his face showing pure _want_ , eyebrows furrowed, as if he was begging. His expression the sexiest thing Thomas had ever seen, despite the surf hood still tight around his face. Newt had yanked his arm up to cover his mouth with his arm, the coat absorbing almost all of the noise. Thomas heard the muffled groan, though, and he almost lost it himself.

Thomas decided, after a few moments of considering, that he would happily swallow this boys cum for the rest of his life.

The ride jerked to a start, Thomas flying back to his seat. Newt, with absurdly shaky hands, quickly began buttoning himself up again. As soon as he finished putting on his belt properly, the bubble next to them came into view. It had been _way too close._

Newt stared at him from across the bubble, eyes wide, mouth parted and face flushed. He looked as if he was hit by a truck. Thomas laughed at his expression. Newt breathed out a laugh, staring at Thomas as if he was crazy.

“You…” Newt trailed off before he began laughing, doubling over in his seat. He laughed until the ride stopped at the bottom, Thomas grinning alongside him. As they stood to get out, Newt’s legs almost gave up on him. Thomas smirked and Newt flushed, smacking Thomas hard on the arm. “Just fucking help me, asshole.”

As they stumbled off of the ride and entered the crowd around them, Newt couldn’t take his eyes off of him. Thomas poked his side before pulling him back into the crowd.

“What?”

“There’s no way you haven’t done that before.”

“Nope. Never have. My jaw hurts, by the way. Thanks for that,” Thomas muttered, glancing back at him. He felt proud of himself, that Newt was complimenting him. He pulled him to the side of the crowd so that they could stop for a moment. Newt flushed, looking down at their intertwined hands in embarrassment.

“I’m sorry.”

“So I was okay?”

“That was the best thing that ever happened to me,” Newt admitted, laughing lightly. He glanced up at Thomas through his eyelashes. He leaned forward quickly and pecked the boys jaw.

“I’m sorry about your jaw.”

“Fuck my jaw,” Thomas muttered, grabbing Newt’s face and kissing him quickly. “I’d do it again right now if I could.”

“You’re crazy,” Newt said, breathing out another laugh. He grinned though, and leaned forwards to kiss Thomas. He smiled into the kiss. “Absolutely crazy.”

I am, Thomas thought. Only for you.

The boys walked around for a bit longer after Newt bought them each a hot chocolate. Thomas was receiving so many snapchats, all commenting in shock about the one on his story. He didn’t know all of these people well, they were mostly acquaintances, so he didn’t even reply. He would show Newt every one, each from a different person.

 

\- Wait wtf was that

Was that a guy?

You’re fucking gay?

 

\- THOMAS WHAT WA DCJENDJS

 

\- I didn’t know you had a bf! Congrats!

 

\- Wait that was gay

 

\- Um……

 

\- WAIT

WAIT IM SO EXCITED

YOURE GAY!????

 

And one from Minho:

ew go be in love somewhere else

Jk

Bring him around sometime tho I guess

 

Newt seemed a bit upset over a few of them. They had stopped on the pier to look at all of them (all 35 messages to be exact) from a bunch of random people from Thomas’s life. Newt began biting on his lower lip, eyebrows furrowed.

“I guess I just came out huh?” Thomas laughed, not even phased by any of these comments. Who cares what other people think if he’s happy? He stuffed his phone into his back pocket.

Newt didn’t seem to agree.

“What’s wrong?” Thomas asked, looking at his almost to be boyfriend. In the cold night, with the wind blowing his hair everywhere, the beautiful angel looked _sad._

Thomas hesitantly reached out for Newt’s hand, pulling him towards the railing overlooking the sea. He pulled Newt into a huge hug, wrapping his arms around the blondes waist. He knew he could never get over the body heat of the other boy, the smell of flowers, the way he was tickled by hair with every gust of wind. He would never get over it. He would never get over the way it made his heart soar and do flips in his chest - how his throat tightened to the point where he couldn’t breathe. He would never get over Newt.

“What’s wrong?” Thomas murmured, nuzzling his face into the side of Newt’s. Newt’s arms gently reached out as well, but just to hold onto the boys jacket. “Are they bothering you? I can take it down.”

“I just feel so bad for you. It was so hard coming out when I did it.” His voice was so small and delicate, as if he was about to break. Thomas couldn’t see his face, and he somehow knew that Newt wouldn’t like that right now. “I don’t want you to rethink this. Rethink...me.”

Thomas pulled away then, unable to help it. His hands slid upwards to the blondes face and undid the hoodie, pulling it down so that he could cup his cheeks. They were slightly pink from the cold air, as was his nose, but Thomas lightly made little circles against the boys soft skin. Newt looked down, not up at him like he wanted to. Thomas wanted to hold him under the night sky forever.

“Newt,” he whispered, thumbs still comfortingly stroking the boys cheeks. “I don’t care what anyone thinks. I’m _happy_ with you. Genuinely happy. I have been for months. None of these random people can make me feel otherwise. You won over Minho, I showed you the messages! Harriet helped set us up, and Aris called you to babysit me. Those are the only three people, besides you, that I care about their opinions.”

Newt was silent for a moment. He tilted his head to be caressed more, though, and Thomas obliged. They stayed silent in the night air, standing very close. The water crashing in the ocean was loud and beautiful.

“I would never rethink you, Newt. Never in a million years.”

Newt finally looked up, and Thomas saw hope in the blondes beautiful eyes. He kissed him to seal the promise.

Thomas eventually drove him home, gave him a quick and innocent peck, and promised to see him soon.

 

-

**DEC 30**

On the next night, Thomas forced Newt to face a fear of his.

 _Sand._  

Thomas brought his three friends along, and urged Newt to bring his along as well. They were going to go on a grunion run. It was a tradition with his friends, and he wanted to bring Newt along as well.

The grunion run was this - late at night, you needed to go to a beach on certain months, where there were long silver fish that tried to lay their eggs in the sand. They came up to shore, wiggling and writhing everywhere, and you could grab them and throw them back into the ocean. It was kind of cruel, so Thomas and his friends made a promise to never grab the ones laying eggs. This particular night, they were scheduled to appear on the sand around 11PM to 1:30 AM. (AN: the grunion run months are much earlier in the year but I wanted to put it in, don’t judge me).

So, in one car, Thomas sat in the back with Newt. Sonya was driving, and Teresa was in the passenger seat. (Thomas had only said a polite hello to Teresa. Given Newt’s look of rage, he never wanted to overstep that line). In the other car, Minho was driving, with Harriet in the passenger seat and Gally and Aris in the back. It was slightly weird, forcing them to be together after only meeting once, but he wanted them to bond. They had also offered, so that Newt and Thomas could sit next to each other.

Newt was cold, per usual, and was huddled against Thomas. He had his fingers up Thomas’s jacket, on his bare skin. His head was tucked into his neck as well, the blonde hair tickling Thomas’s face. Thomas had leaned his head down the rest it against him, so that they were practically cuddling. He could tell he was half asleep, due to the heavy breathing, and Thomas was feeling sleepy himself. Whenever he was close to Newt, he grew sleepy. Pure comfort and happiness, he guessed. 

“It says 30 more minutes!” Sonya announced, glancing quickly back at them through the rear view mirror. She scoffed at Newt, looking forwards again. “Is that doofus really asleep?” 

Newt didn’t answer, his breathing still deep and even. Teresa glanced back and made an ‘aww’ sound, before taking out her phone and taking a picture. Thomas made a face at her, making her laugh. 

“You two are the cutest,” Teresa cooed, sighing as if she was the one in love. “The cutest couple. I’m so happy he found you.”

“I’m happy too,” Thomas muttered, feeling the fake asleep Newt lightly grab more tightly onto his bare skin with his soft hands. Thomas buried his face against the blondes short mop of hair in response.

As soon as they reached the beach, Thomas had to drag Newt out of the car. He was sleepy and scared, grabbing onto the seat in order to not leave the car.

 _“ No!”_  

“Newt, I brought towels for you. You won’t touch the sand much at all! You don’t have to go into the water if you don’t want.”

“ _No,”_ Newt whined again, shaking his head with a small pout. “I hate it.”

“I’ll carry you, baby, come on.”

The ‘baby’ made his face flush. He grumbled something that Thomas couldn’t hear, fake pouting still. Even so, when Thomas turned around and knelt forwards, he felt the blonde clamber onto his back. Thomas stood up, Newt impossibly light on his back. The blonde wrapped his arms around Thomas’s neck before slamming the door closed with his foot. 

“I told you that I would baby you, baby.”

Newt buried his face into Thomas’s neck, more red than before. Thomas didn’t see the embarrassing grin lighting up his face. 

Sonya and Thomas talked a bit as they ventured across the sand, him explaining how to do it and a bit of the rules. It was _freezing_ out, their breath almost resembling smoke. Sonya was all huddled up, and Gally suddenly was practically sprinting towards them in the sand. Thomas raised his eyebrows at Sonya, who blushed and looked anywhere but him. Thomas caught sight of a waving Minho, and he waved back quickly.  

The two groups were suddenly one, and they continued their trek across the sand.

“I’m guessing I’ll win again,” Minho said the second he walked up. Gally and Sonya were talking now, a bit too close. He had never seen Gally look so stupid when he smiled at Sonya. It was adorable.

“It was unfair last year,” Thomas scoffed. “There was something in my eye.”

He felt Newt laughing against him.

“See? Even Newt thinks that’s utter BS!” Minho proclaimed, running a hand through his hair. He was messing up the gel as he did so. His eyes were bright and excited. “I’m going to get at _least_ five more than you. I’m betting on it. 

“How much?”

“50.” 

“Damn, Minho. Running your little mouth.”

Newt laughed once more, lifting his head up in time to see Minho pouting. He reached out and smacked Newt’s arm. Thomas pretended to get very offended, reaching his leg out and faking a kick at his best friend. 

“Don’t touch him! I’ll fight you!”

“Bring it on!” Minho laughed, jogging away from them. Newt kissed the side of Thomas’s face in response. 

Soon enough, they reached the shoreline. Thomas put a towel on the floor before dumping Newt onto it. Newt grinned up at him, a heap on the ground.

“Thank you for the ride! How much do I owe you?”

Thomas quickly leaned down and smushed his lips against Newt’s for a moment. As he was standing up, he heard Sonya fake groan.

“None of that, _none of that!_ My eyes!”

Thomas turned to see her dramatically covering her eyes, making him roll his eyes playfully.

“Technically, Sonya, you set us up.”

“Nope! It was me!” Harriet shouted from somewhere near. Everyone began laughing, Thomas glancing down at Newt just in time to see the smile that wiped him clean off of his feet.

Soon enough, Thomas and Minho were competing, running up and down the beach as if their lives depended on it. They kept yelling things playfully, talking shit as they passed each other again and again. They kept almost running into all of their friends, who were actually taking the time to have fun. He was about to yell out something, when he felt a gentle touch on his lower back. He turned to see Newt, who made the smile on his face turn cheesy and soft. He must look so _whipped._

“You run fast,” Newt commented. Thomas noticed his rolled up sweatpants and his bare feet, but didn’t comment on it. He didn’t want to make the boy run back and never return.

“I was on track,” Thomas admitted, reaching out and pulling Newt towards him for a moment. He placed a kiss on Newt’s temple. “Want to grab one?” 

It became a little game, Thomas pointing one out as it glittered in the night sky. Newt would run after it and lose it, never seeming to be able to catch one. He was _loving_ it though. Just like ice skating, when he wasn’t too good, he was still having fun as he crashed around in the cold water. It made Thomas’s heart swell. Newt was the purest soul he would ever meet.  

Finally, Newt decided to try out a new tactic. He scooped the sand around the retreating grunion, and yanked it up, closing his fingers around it. Thomas saw his hands around it, but then Newt squealed and dropped it. He ran backwards, looking horrified. Thomas had to bend over with his laughter, his sides hurting. 

Newt stalked up to him to smack him on the arm.

“You didn’t tell me they were _slimey!”_  

Thomas just kept laughing. He saw Newt run away, and glanced up just in time to see the blonde actually catch one. Newt was squealing again, the cutest sound to reach Thomas’s ears, but he held on for a few moments. He ran back to Thomas, holding it in firmly in his hands. It wiggled back and forth, Newt looking uncertain about it but excited as hell.

“Tommy look! _Look!_ I got one!”

“That’s amazing!” Thomas praised. The praise fell short though, as the grunion made a violent jerk and flew out of Newt’s hands. It smacked Thomas square on the chest. Both boys began laughing, when suddenly Minho sprinted past them.

_“I’m ahead, you mother fucker!”_

Thomas switched back into competitive mode. He glanced over at Newt, asking permission. Newt nodded, grinning. Thomas wasn’t even paying attention to what he said next. 

“You know I love you, Newt, but I’ve got to run!” He leaned forwards and smacked a kiss on Newt’s lips before charging after Minho. 

Thomas wouldn’t remember what he said. 

Newt would never forget.

 

-

**DEC 31, 2018**

The next day, New Years Eve, they stood outside on Teresa’s porch waiting for the fireworks. It was 11:56, and Thomas was holding Newt close. He was sitting on Thomas’s lap, his head curled into the boys neck. Newt was cold, like always, and honestly a bit sleepy. Both boys didn’t drink, but they were so happy, carefree and comfortable with each other that they each felt lightheaded.

When the fireworks started, Newt lifted his head from Thomas’s neck to look up at him. Thomas cradled the blondes face with his hands before kissing his gently and softly. Newt smiled lazily into the kiss and wrapped his arms around Thomas’s waist. 

“Happy New Year, Tommy.” 

“Happy New Year, Newt.” Thomas pulled back and looked at the beautiful blonde. He smiled softly at him, his hand coming up and brushing the boys cheek. “I can’t wait to start this new year with you, Newt.”

“You make me happier than I’ve ever been,” Newt whispered, reaching out and grabbing Thomas’s hand. The way he looked at him made Thomas’s heart burst. “I’m so glad that I was your mistake. I’m so glad you fucked up that night.” 

“I’m the happiest I’ve been too, but I never fucked up with you. Fate was on my side,” Thomas whispered. He caressed Newt’s face, unable to believe that this beautiful boy was even in his life. What did he do to become so lucky? “Newt, will you finally be mine? Would you do me the honor of being my boyfriend?”

Newt didn’t even look surprised. His face softened before he beamed at Thomas, throwing his arms around the boys neck and kissing him deeply. It was warm, loving, and perfect - noses brushing and laughter in between. 

He heard Minho whooping, heard a few people cheering them on. Only his friends had known, but obviously the word had traveled fast.

Through the kisses, through the smiles in between, Newt whispered:

“Took you long enough.”

Thomas pulled away roughly, pretending to be offended.

"But that wasn't an answer!"

"Of course, you fucking idiot."

Newt pulled him in once more, smiles on both of their faces.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so this is my favorite so far.  
> One more to go!
> 
> I wrote this right after I watched TDC, and I almost cried writing this because they deserved so much better. My heart aches. 
> 
> I'm not one to care about numbers, to care about the amount of kudos and reads, but it amazes me how many of you are here. The numbers don't matter, but all of you do. To every single person reading this, liking this, leaving amazing and wonderful comments, taking the time to read my silly story, thank you. From the bottom of my heart.
> 
> SIDE NOTE:  
> I have the last chapter all planned out, but if anyone would like a short one shot in there, a specific thing you wanted to see happen, leave a comment and I can add it in! Even if it is in Newt's POV or someone else's. 
> 
> Just imagine, Thomas right now is showing Newt off to everyone and practically yelling, “This is my boyfriend!” While Newt just stands there and beams. 
> 
> Extra side note:  
> Please help me find where I accidentally started backspacing I can’t find it haha if you see a random sentence halfway cut off please let me know :( 
> 
> Your comments and love make me happier than Newt finally catching the grunion.  
> All my love, to every single one of you,  
> Amy xxxx


	10. T & N

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wait - m83  
> unedited

That night, Newt ended up sleeping over at Thomas’s. It was something of fairy tales. Both boys were all smiles, bubbled up with happiness. It was finally their time. Finally time to be together.

They sprinted up the stairs of Thomas's apartment building, both boys tripping multiple times and acting like children. They made hot chocolate, watched a movie, and then went into Thomas's room.

They made love, Thomas incredibly awkward, Newt incredibly sweet and gentle. It was almost _too perfect,_ and of course Thomas seemed to always elbow Newt in many places. It was a blur of awkward limbs from Thomas and Newt's gentle laugh that floated around the room.

He was so embarrassed, _so embarrassed,_ until Newt made him realize that there was nothing to be embarrassed about with him. Newt didn’t mind the painful and random jabs, only playfully groaning in pain. He was so sweet to him. No pressure, no expectations. Just their feelings for each other and mutual respect that they held.

As Thomas held Newt all night, he couldn’t help but keep awake for a while as he buried his face into the back of Newt’s neck. He never wanted to leave this moment.

He was so thankful for Teresa. So thankful for the fact that he messed up, so thankful that Minho had picked her out of everyone in that bar.

Newt was so thankful as well. So thankful for Thomas - so thankful that the attempt of taking his life hadn't succeeded. 

 

**For foxandreil,**

**-**

**BEFORE**

Sonya was the first one to notice him. She caught sight of the brunette and his Asian friend, sitting near the bar. The Asian man was laughing and slapping his friend on the others shoulder, but the other man looked positively _grumpy._ She knew right away that Newt would fall head over heels for him. Sonya glanced over at Newt, who was looking in the direction of their friends talking, but she knew he wasn’t listening. He didn’t like social places, and their friends were much too loud.

It was his first night back, and she knew it would be difficult. She was so worried for her brother. He had always been so sad. She was the one who had… _found him._ She had found him on the bathroom floor-

“Oi,” Sonya heard, the haziness from the memory clearing from her mind in an instant. Her brother was staring at her, brows foreword and eyes suspicious. “Take a bloody picture if you keep staring, will you?”

Sonya rolled her eyes, pretending to be annoyed. The pain and worry in her heart would never go away, though. He was her best friend. It wasn’t something that would ever fade away in him, so in turn, it would never fade away from her as well.

“I’m fine,” Newt said, voice softer now. She glanced up, noticing that he had leaned in a bit as to not be overheard. “I’m fine.”

Sonya nodded. She smirked at him, trying to have the bad thoughts leave her mind. “I see a boy that you would like. Look around and guess who.”

Now, the grumpy brunette was kind of hiding. There was no way that Newt would see him quickly. He was sitting pretty far away, and there were a lot of people in this bar. Sonya knew that Newt would be a sucker for him. She had no idea why she thought so at the time, but later, she would swear that it was fate. How did she even notice the boy so quickly, out of everyone here?

Newt frowned at her. “S, I am _not_ going to go pick someone up. Ever. I am never going to date, yeah?”

“I disagree,” Teresa said, overhearing their conversation. Newt and Sonya both jumped. Teresa, on the other side of Newt, was sitting and listening in. Newt’s jacket was over her shoulders, (only because she had begged, and Newt had a spare. He always carried around two because he was always so damn cold) and she looked ridiculous. It almost swallowed her whole. “I think you should date someone. I think it would be good for you.”

Sonya and Newt made eye contact, a grimace on Newt’s face. He didn’t have to say anything. Sonya knew that Newt thought that she was _too nice._ He didn’t like people trying to make him feel better all of the time. Teresa only wanted the best for him, but Newt didn’t even want the best for himself.

Newt looked around the bar anyway, not wanting to talk to Teresa. Sure, she was nice enough, but _damn_ she acted like a therapist. When he broke the news to his friends about going to live with his parents for a while, she had tried to talk about his feelings with her, how he was doing and how she could help. She was too nice. Newt wanted everyone to leave him alone.

Newt didn’t want to date, that was for sure. He didn’t want anything to do with anyone. That was, until he caught sight of the brunette.

As Sonya noticed, he was hard to spot. Newt had no idea how he had even noticed him. He did, though. Oh, he did.

His heart gave a little wheeze in his chest, as if blowing off all of the dust of hating everyone and suddenly wanting to make room for that fucking _beautiful man._ Was he _pouting?_ He looked incredibly handsome, sitting there and looking annoyed. His friend was being loud, Newt could tell without hearing him. The brunette, though, sat there with a hoodie and a coat, and was hunched over and had barely touched his drink.

It was hard to see the details of the man from here. He wanted to, though. He had broad shoulders, despite hunching them over in annoyance, and short hair that was styled perfectly. He could see his feet, clad in vans, under the bar chair at a table. They looked so fucking small and adorable. For some reason, his whole body felt as if he was being pulled over. He wanted to go see him closer.

“Hey, I have to pee. Want to come with me?” Sonya had asked, trying to be discreet. She had seen her brother stiffen as he had been “sneakily” looking around the whole bar. She knew he had seen him. And the bathroom was right behind their table.

Newt almost had a whole mental breakdown in the span of a millisecond. He would have never, _ever_ had gone up and did something stupid like this if he hadn’t just got back. But, here he was, a year after living with his parents.

Ah, what the hell.

Newt and Sonya both stood up, Sonya trying to hide her grin. They began walking towards the restroom, Sonya leading the way. As they began getting closer, Newt’s knees began to shake. He felt as if he needed to sit down.

He was finally close enough to see details on the boy. He tried not to make it obvious, but he had failed miserably. The boys hair looked so soft, short and styled as he had noticed. Freckles splattered across one side of this boys face, which was defined but not too sharp. He had these eyes that Newt wanted to draw out, and he could barely draw stick figures. His lips were just the right size, pink and beautiful, and they were still pouting slightly.

Newt realized that he had been walking ridiculously slow, Sonya already near the restrooms. She was smirking. The Asian boy next to the beautiful man looked up for a moment, as if sensing his gaze. He gave him a small “sup” smile and a bro nod before he turned back to his friend. It was the straightest thing Newt had ever seen.

“-on, stop pouting. The football game, did you-”

Newt scurried away, the conversation beginning to sound straighter than Newt had pretended to be years ago. He pushed Sonya a bit when he reached her, ears flaming red as he ducked into the restroom.

He couldn’t stop staring at him the entire rest of the night. The brunette even had put his head down a bit as his friend talked to him. Newt just wanted to go over and hold him, straight boy or not. On the way back, Newt had taken a peek at his thighs and ass sitting on the seat, and had to take a few deep breaths to not pass out.

When they were exiting the bar, he could have sworn the brunette had looked up at them. He had looked away before he could figure out.

Newt was being stupid. He was probably imagining that he had looked up. Even if he had, he was probably just looking at one of the girls. A football game conversation? Yikes. Newt knew that it would take him awhile to find anyone attractive again. He felt pulled to that random boy at the bar, unable to place a finger on why.

As they were about to turn the corner, Newt’s thoughts sad and heart heavy…

“Hey!”

His heart turned over in his chest.

 

-

 

**For Aga,**

**-**

**2 MONTHS**

 

2 months into their relationship, Newt’s mother got into a car accident. It wasn’t anything too severe, only a few bruises and a few stitches, although she did need a new car.

When Newt got the call, both boys were asleep in Newt’s bed. Getting a call around 3 in the morning is never a good sign. Thomas was the one who handed him the phone, was the one who saw the pain that clouded his face. It was something he never wanted to see him go through. Never again. Thomas wished that he could take all of his pain away from him.

She had been going to go get ice cream, and Newt was furious.

"3 AM? 3 AM for _ice cream?!"_

There had been a drunk driver who side swiped her, and her car flipped over once. She was lucky to have had just bruises from this accident. She had to get a few stitches on her left hand, from a huge cut by the glass of her window, but she was otherwise completely okay. They had her stay overnight in the hospital, just in case, but she was all smiles when they went to see her. She even asked if they had saved her CD collection from her car. Her husband shook his head and sighed at the question. 

Newt was angry at first. He had hung up the phone and was ranting about how his mother was stupid for going to get ice cream at 3 AM. As soon as all three of them got into the car though, he had a mental breakdown. He began crying and shaking and Sonya took over driving, Thomas holding him all the way to the hospital.

"Stupid, so  _stupid_."

They stayed with her all night, and into the next afternoon. They were with her when she was released, and even drove her home. Although she was perfectly okay, and even  _smiling,_ it didn't seem to be enough.  Something in Newt had snapped, his whole demeanor changing. He didn’t seem like himself. He was nervous and on edge and just _unhappy._

Thomas was careful, walking around as if he was stepping on egg shells. He knew, from what Newt had told him about his mood swings, that something was bound to come out of it. He tried to speak to Newt a few times, only to be told: "of course I'm okay!" There were a few nights when Thomas stayed awake, holding Newt all night. Newt pretended to be asleep, but Thomas knew otherwise. 

Three days after his mother got home, and the day before their two month anniversary, Newt broke down.

Nothing had happened, in Thomas’s eyes. They were driving to a museum, Newt giving directions, when he made a wrong call. He told Thomas to stay on one freeway, when they were supposed to merge into another.

Thomas had noticed that Newt had made a schedule, of a time to leave and a time to be there and a time to leave. He even put times to take a lunch break and when he should use the bathroom. Thomas hadn’t questioned it, and just went off of the list.

Newt, at the sight of the GPS relocating, broke down.

He got very quiet for a moment. Thomas saw his hands began to shake as he held his phone. His eyes looked almost glazed over.

“Newt?” Thomas asked, suddenly worried. The blonde didn’t say anything. He just sat there, looking ahead. Thomas reached out to him, but to no avail. He remained motionless.

“We have to go,” Newt whispered. Thomas blanched. What? “We have to go back.”

“Back? Back home?”

“Yes, we don’t have time. Let’s go another day.”

“Newt, it was just one-”

“Get off of the freeway.”

Thomas heard the edge in his voice - the strain. Thomas did what was asked of him, and pulled off of the freeway. He pulled over as soon as he got off of the freeway and turned to Newt, who now had his head in his hands.

“I’m so sorry,” Newt whispered, his voice muffled by his palms. “Things haven’t been...I haven’t been okay. Ever since my mom…”

He trailed off. Thomas reached out over the center console and wrapped an arm around Newt. Thomas buried his face into the blondes hair. He was shaking slightly.

“When things go bad, everything else follows with it. The most simple things make me break down. I feel as if I’m losing control.”

“Well what can I do?” Thomas asked, staying calm and holding his boyfriend close. "I'm always going to be here for you, baby. I told you that. No matter how bad it gets."

Newt laughed quietly into his hands. Thomas buried his face more into his lovers hair. 

Thomas had no idea that Newt's heart was threatening to burst with love for him.

“Exactly what you’re doing.”

 

**-**

**4 MONTHS**

 

Their first ‘I love you’ was _terrible._

So terrible that it was incredibly cute.

It was 4 months in, and Thomas kept saying it on accident, again and again. And he _didn’t even notice._

Newt kept track every time, writing it down on his phone. He was planning on making the list and eventually handing it over. He was going to be so romantic about it. Thomas, of course, fucked it up.

One night, before they went to bed, Thomas went to check the time on Newt’s phone. His thumb pressed on the Touch ID, and the phone unlocked. Newt’s heart stopped when he saw that it was on notes. Newt could snatch the phone away, Thomas’s confused face signaled that he had seen it.

“What is this?” Thomas turned to him, uncertainty written all over his face. Newt realized how sketchy that looked, just random times and places written about. Thomas was growing jealous and angry by the moment. Newt sighed, reaching out for his phone. Thomas let him, but only after a few moments.

Newt rolled out of bed and walked over to their little closet. He pulled out his huge real estate box, and skimmed through the pages until he found what he was looking for. He heard Thomas sit up in bed, obviously trying to see what he was doing. When he turned and walked back to sit at the edge of the bed, Thomas looked pissed. Newt handed him the huge poster, rolled up tightly. Thomas took it, anger fading away. He unrolled it, hands barely holding the whole thing open, and looked down at it with a curious expression.

It was a huge picture of stars. Underneath, written on the bottom, was:

 

**T & N**

**10 PM**

**October 12, 2018**

 

Thomas gaped at it for a moment. He was silent, head bowed, staring at the bright stars. It was just a black background, with stars scattered about. Newt didn’t realize that he was crying until he heard light teardrops hit the poster paper. Newt became alarmed, never seeing Thomas cry before.

“Tommy,” he whispered, crawling over to him and wrapping his arms around his lover. Thomas was shuttering with every breath.

“The night we met,” he whispered, voice shaky and unstable. Newt nodded into his head into Thomas’s back.

“It’s an actual picture of the night sky,” Newt explained, holding him close. “It’s taken from the sky or whatever. It’s a real picture.”

Thomas pulled away from Newt, turning to look at him intently. Tears streamed down his face.

“I love you,” He said, his voice suddenly quiet and almost _broken._ Newt couldn’t help his own tears at that one. He heard it a million times before, but all on accident. Never directed towards him with meaning.

“I know,” Newt whispered, pulling out his phone again. “You’ve been saying it for months now. I kept a record.”

Thomas looked down at the phone. He saw how many were on the list, at least thirty. Jesus. Thomas laughed then, quiet and shaky.

“I’m so stupid.”

“I love you,” Newt muttered back, tears falling over. Thomas reached out, dropping the phone, and held Newt’s face in his hands. He stared at him as if he was as beautiful as the stars in the picture. “You’re _my_ stupid.”

 

-

**6 MONTHS**

Six months in, they moved in together.

It wasn’t a surprise to anyone when they got an apartment. Newt was staying over at Thomas’s, Thomas was staying over at Newt’s. It was almost as if they didn’t spend a night apart.

The first night in their apartment, they were exhausted. They sat on their couch, slumped over and ready for sleep. It wasn’t until Newt was about to stand up that Thomas spoke.

“We should save up,” Thomas whispered. Newt stiffened for a moment. Thomas began overwhelmed with emotion, so much so that his throat tightened, his heart gave out on him. Newt turned to him, expression of pure emotion as well. He seemed to know exactly what Thomas was talking about.

“You’re sure?”

“More than,” Thomas whispered. Newt’s eyes began to well with tears. Thomas didn’t even realize that he had been crying until Newt scooted closer to him, hands reaching up to Thomas’s face. He wiped the tears away from Thomas’s face, his own chocolate eyes beginning to overflow as well.

“You’re it, aren't you Tommy? You’re the one.”

Thomas’s head dropped onto Newt’s shoulder, overcome with something he had never felt before. He never had thought about it like that, ever. Newt was his future. This was it for him. No more stressing about finding the one he was going to marry. Newt was it. Newt was his endgame.

“You’re the one,” Thomas whispered in his shoulder. He could feel himself shaking, as if he was bottling up so many emotions. “I’m never going to have anyone else in my life. You’re the one. You’re it.”

They sat there for a few moments. Newt held him, wrapped him in his arms. Both boys were filled with so many emotions, so many thoughts running through their heads. This was their forever. They became so lucky. They were set.

“How about 7 years?” Newt whispered, his voice choked up and shaky. “I’ll be 30, and you’ll be 28.”

Thomas began crying more then. 7 years. 7 years of saving up for a child.

“I’ve...looked it up,” Newt whispered. He sounded in no position to speak. “For a surrogate, it would be about 80,000. If we both save up, if we both get two jobs…We could put every penny towards it. We could buy from run down grocery stores. We could eat at home every night. Keep our damn lights turned off. I want this. I want this.”

“If we both work our assess off,” Thomas whispered, horribly ruining Newt’s shirt with his tears. “If we both commit to do this, we could get the 80 before 7 years. We can save up for taking care of our…. _child.”_

They both held each other, the word hitting home.

The first year of their relationship, Newt became a wedding photographer. He cheated the system a bit, knowing a man named _Frypan,_ of all people. He was a wedding planner, and they became friends through schooling. Newt had one day spoke to him about Thomas and his goal, and he invited him along. He made amazing money from that job.

For Newt’s second job, he went to school and became a real estate agent. He was fucking _fantastic._ It was an off again on again job, but he worked hard. The paychecks from some of the houses were unreal. Sometimes, if he had time, Newt tutored in his spare time.

For Thomas, he was going to school to become a teacher. At the same time, he worked as a full time babysitter. He met an _extremely_ rich family through Newt’s parents, and they loved him. He worked weekdays from 6 AM to 5 PM, and the paychecks each day _in cash_ were insane. During all of this, through Newt’s parents again, he worked as an assistant to an overseas man. He handed the calendars, the meetings, everything. All from home. On the weekends, he would go to the office and work from there.

They got extremely lucky. Their jobs were well paying, and they worked their assess off. Newt and Thomas didn’t see each other much, but they texted all day. They made sure to make time for each other, and made sure to come home to each other every day.

All of their friends were impressed. They barely saw them anymore, either, but they all understood. They did make time for them, but it wasn’t like before. That was okay. They would eventually drop one of their jobs, in a few years.

Newt and Thomas had two jars. Two savings jar. One, for the child. Two, for a house.

They showered quickly each day, never turned on lights, and even ate at home every night. They shopped at discounted stores, and never spent money on something that wasn’t necessary. Besides, of course, when one of them planned a date. They took turns, agreeing to have one each week. It kept the romance alive. The flame of their love never went dim, besides all of the working. If anything, every day knowing the end goal, it made their love stronger.

 

-

 

It was a year into their relationship, exactly on New Years Eve, when Thomas got Newt a promise ring.

He had spent so many months looking for the perfect one. When he couldn’t seem to find the perfect one, he had it hand made, with Lily flowers engraved. Inside was their anniversary date engraved as well.

They spent the holiday at Newt’s parents house, and he whipped it out just as the fireworks started. He reached into his coat pocket and opened up the ring case for him. Newt’s eyes widened so dramatically that Thomas had to laugh.

“It’s not an engagement, just yet,” Thomas said over the fireworks. “It’s a promise that I will one day replace this with a ring.”

Newt found it funny that he was able to reach into his own jacket pocket through all the tears. He was a shaking mess, unable to hold himself together. After a few moments of trying, he yanked out his own little box and opened it to show Thomas. It was a ring as well.

They put it on one another’s ring fingers, unable to help the flow of tears. As soon as they were on, they both continued to cry, holding onto one another tightly as though they could become one.

 

-

 

Their Valentine’s Day was simple enough. They went hiking early in the morning and saw a few deer. They went to a nice dinner after that, and went home to champagne and a nice, rough fuck.

Newt’s birthday consisted of whale watching in the morning, which Newt has been dreaming about for years. They saw a whale breach, which was more than what Thomas had expected. His party later on in the day was a surprise at the ice rink that they had spent their first date at.

Newt was still so awful at skating.

He spent his time on Thomas’s side, gripping him tight and laughing the entire time. Seeing Newt looking like a child on his 24th birthday was the most pure thing. Thomas fell in love with him all over again.

Thomas’s birthday consisted of something he had been dying to do forever, and that was to swim with fish. Newt took him on a road trip up the California coast, and rented a hotel. They spent the whole day swimming, and fell asleep at a hotel with an ocean view.

 

-

**2 YEARS**

On their second anniversary, Thomas dropped their mug. Their matching mug that they had made at Color Me Mine. Newt had pretended to be upset until he kissed Thomas on the cheek and promised to take him that weekend.

He did.

Newt’s parents had called them, asking them if they could come over before they went to meet their friends for the New Years Eve party that Sonya and Gally we’re hosting in their new apartment. When they reached their house, though, they could tell that something was wrong. Both of Newt’s parents were there, and they were both looking a bit teary eyed. They sat both boys down in the big living room.

“Thomas,” the mother started, her husband reaching out to hold onto her hands as she spoke. “I have never seen Newton this happy. He was very sad for a long time, _so sad._ We have been praying and hoping that one day he would be as happy as he is today. He is even more happy than we had ever hoped. You are such a good influence on him, such a wonderful person. We love you so much.”

Thomas sat there in shock, unable to help the emotions running through him. God, he’s been crying a lot since he met Newt. He hadn’t cried in years before him.

“I love you both too,” He whispered. He felt Newt hold his hands next to him and the willpower to keep his tears in vanished.

“Both of you boys have worked so hard, every single day. We barely see either of you anymore. We are so proud of both of you, so so proud. We wanted to do something special, for your two years. It was Sonya’s idea,” Newt’s father said. He pulled something out from behind the couch cushion. It was a piece of paper.

Newt reached for it, Thomas still a bit of a mess. He pulled the paper closer to them, before both of them let out a gasp.

It was the deed to a house.

Fully paid, _fully paid_ , with the amount scribbled out with black sharpie.

Both boys sat there in shock, not knowing what to say.

“We have saved this money for your own house since you were little, Newton. We thought we would buy it for you alone, as you were so distant from everyone and so… _sad._ We are so ecstatic that you have found someone to share it with.

Newt gasped out, unable to handle it. He began crying alongside Thomas.

“I can’t…” Thomas trailed off, unable to speak. He could _not_ accept this gift. There was no way. It was way too expensive, and he would never be able to repay them for what they have done for him.

“You can, and you will. Both of you. We have saved Newton’s whole life. We were going to give this to him anyway on his birthday this year, but we decided to start your year with something much better. It’s already paid for, and there’s no taking it back. Happy early birthday, Newton,” Newt’s father said, choking back tears himself.

“And we want our grandchildren, very _very_ soon,” Newt’s mom said, dabbing a tissue at the corner of her eyes. Newt’s father nodded in agreement. “We know how much you have been saving, we know how hard you both have been working. We are so, _so_ proud of you.”

 

-

 

Their Valentine’s Day was a trip to the aquarium, which Newt had been wanting to do. They pet a bunch of stingrays, and ended up buying a bunch of stuffed animals. A bird landed on Thomas’s head in the bird feeling section, and Newt had laughed so hard that he swear he had peed a little. He took a photo and printed it to post on the wall near their bed.

Newt’s birthday this year was something special. Thomas took him up north to see the redwoods, to go camping and having a little nature retreat. It was the most gorgeous trip that they had taken so far. Newt loved it, although he clung to Thomas all night “because of the bears”.

Thomas’s birthday was unreal. Newt had filled the whole house with roses, almost every inch. He took him out on a nice dinner overlooking Los Angeles, eating enough sushi to last a lifetime. Thomas hadn’t been feeling well on his birthday, and Newt made sure to make it simple and sweet.  


-

**2 YEARS, 3 MONTHS**

The first night in their new house, Thomas fucked Newt senseless over the countertop.

The house was a decent size, with two bedrooms and three bathrooms. The rooms were spacey and had many windows. It was the most perfect house they had seen. It was only appropriate that they break it in a little.

Thomas knew just how to fuck his boyfriend, and it wasn’t long until he came undone.

In the other room, the constellations of the night sky, the poster that Newt had bought for Thomas, was pinned to the wall right about their bed. Hidden deep in their closet, was a new ring.

An engagement ring.

 

-

**3 YEARS**

Newt was now 26, and Thomas was now 24.

On their third anniversary, Thomas took him to the ice skating rink that they had gone to all those years ago. They had gone multiple times before, but this time was different.

Thomas brought all of their friends and family, unaware to Newt.

Thomas proposed as Newt was struggling around the ice rink.

 _Everyone_ cried. Even Minho.

Newt cried.

Thomas had cried too.

 

-

**4 YEARS**

They were married that year. They had a summer wedding, due to Newt’s constant coldness.

It was a small wedding, and absolutely beautiful.

On their fourth anniversary, as a wedding gift, Sonya decided that she would be their sperm donor. She had been thinking about it for years, even though the boys had never asked her. Newt, after all, shared the same genetics as her. They were twins, to top it off, which made it much closer to Newt’s genetics than anyone else that could have carried their baby.

The only reason it had worked out was because Sonya did not want a child at all. She wouldn’t be attached, and she knew she never would be.

She fell pregnant 3 months later.

 

-

**5 YEARS**

On their fifth anniversary, their baby was born. She was a girl, the smallest baby.

Delilah.

Delilah Issacs Greene.

Both Newt and Thomas were crying messes. They both couldn’t believe that they had a child. They didn’t stop crying throughout the entire process, even when Sonya threw something at them because “she didn’t want them to see her vagina”.

They held her, trying not try have tears fall on her. She was...perfect. Beautiful.

Thomas watched Newt gaze down at her, and knew that Newt would love her more than him.

He was perfectly okay with that.

 

-

**6 YEARS**

On their sixth anniversary, Delilah turned one.

Both men were amazing parents. They were the happiest they could ever be. No one could ever take that away from them.

Delilah had a small little party, all of her dads' friends coming to spoil her rotten.

 

-

**10 YEARS**

For some reason, Thomas began sprouting grey hair at an early age. His husband had offered to dye his hair, and they ended up making a mess. Delilah made fun of both of her fathers’, running around the house like a maniac. Their younger son, Andrew, followed her around.

Newt and Thomas felt like they were in the early months of their relationship still, even now.

Newt, when Thomas wasn’t looking at him, looked down at his hair dyed covered husband as if he was the whole damn universe in front of him.

Thomas was looking in the mirror at Newt, and was thinking the exact same thing.

 

-

**The end.**

Until their last moments on earth, Thomas and Newt were inseparable. They had been in love for many years, as if it was the first.

When a telemarketer called and asked for a, "Mr. Thomas Isaacs Greene", Newt got jealous and quickly hung up on them.

They were 70.

Every Friday since they were around 60, Thomas walked down the street (struggling with a walker, mind you) and bought his husband flowers. Newt pretended for twenty years to be surprised each time, gasping and pulling his husband in for a hug.

Ever since they were around 55, Newt began writing him letters. He would buy a bunch of stamps and envelopes, and write his husband letters at random times. He would place them in the mailbox whenever he wrote one, and Thomas would always find it. They were always the sweetest letters, and Thomas kept them all. They made him cry each time, even 25 years later.

Thomas and Newt lay on their bed, in their 80’s. They held each other’s wrinkly hands, staring into each other’s eyes.

Newt asked if Thomas was scared. Thomas promised that he wasn’t, but only if Newt stayed by his side. Newt promised he always would be. And, he was.

That Friday, the flower woman at the corner waited for Thomas to show up.

He never did.

And that’s how Delilah found them, together and forever asleep on their bed together. Their arms were wrapped around each other, together even in their final moments.

Delilah had no idea how the universe planned that out, taking them each at the same time. It seemed also too perfectly timed to be real. When she found them, all she did was sit at the edge of their bed and sigh.

“You two,” She laughed. She held in the tears that were threatening to escape her eyes. “Even death couldn’t separate you two, huh?”

She got up and placed a quick kiss on each of their foreheads before deciding to make the call. As soon as she hung up, she sat there with them in the dark, waiting for someone to show up. She couldn’t help the tears now as they rolled down her face.

“Thank you,” She whispered. “Thank you for showing me what true love is.”

  
  


 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The whole chapter is unedited, so I apologize for any mistakes. 
> 
> This last chapter was posted on the one month anniversary of me starting this story!  
> Thank you for my one month with this little story.
> 
> Even though it was a short one, this is the first story that I have ever finished. I have started so many and left them all unfinished, and I have finally finished one!
> 
> Everyone's support has been mind-blowing. I have no idea how I got so lucky to have such amazing readers and friends. You are all so nice, so amazing, and I don't deserve any of you. Your comments and support always made me so happy and excited to write. You are all such lovely people.
> 
> You have all made me much more confident in my writing, and I wish I could personally thank each and every one of you. You all mean the absolute world to me. 
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> *************  
> I will be posting a new newtmas story very very soon!  
> It is set in TMR universe, and will have more of a serious note to it, although...  
> #newtlives!
> 
> Here’s the summary:  
> -  
> In the Safe Haven, Thomas and Minho receive a hint that Newt may be alive. Minho convinces Thomas to go on a mission to find his best friend.  
> Thomas believes that the hint is a lie, and only goes along for Minho.  
> Thomas realized too late that Newt was the love of his life.
> 
> -or-  
> Newt lives! Thomas can’t seem to get over Newt’s death, and Minho can’t stand how broken he is. Thomas doesn’t believe in the hint, thinking that lead will take them nowhere.  
> based on a tweet by @themazepunner
> 
> I’m not sure of the name yet, but if this sounds interesting, I would love if you took the time to read!
> 
> Make sure to watch out for it!
> 
>  
> 
> *********  
> The book above is posted on my profile! “Look After You” :)
> 
> Please give it a read if it’s not that much trouble! I’m so thankful for all of you.   
>  
> 
> All of my love, to every single one of you,  
> Amy xxx


End file.
